Eyeshield 21 America
by mcohen1993
Summary: Sena has just finished the international tournament, having tied with America. He feels to better himself, he goes to America to play for the Plant Puma's, a team in Tampa Florida with a history of coming short. With Shin, can the Pumas win?
1. Chapter 1

Football is a vicious sport, requiring great strength and speed in order to excel. However, once in a decade, someone without one of these can succeed to great power. Last decade, it was Sena Kobayakawa, a fast runner, but a very weak over all power. He used running techniques to beat out the competition, only losing in speed and technique to Patrick "Panther" Spencer, who ran a 4.1 (compared to Sena's 4.2) 40 yard dash and had a cut that no one could touch. Sena was from Japan, but after the Youth World Cup, Panther won an NFL contract with the Oakland Raiders, Sena saw the might of American force. His team from Japan had a surprise tie against the best in America from the time, but that still didn't diminish the fact America won the game overall. Sena saw he needed to improve, and moved to America as part of a foreign exchange program in order to get better at the game.

Daemon High in Japan received RB Orville Reynolds from Florida's Plant High School. In return, Sena went to Plant High School in Tampa, Florida. Plant High is a very well known high school, having such greats as James Wilder Jr., the great LB with the Bull's Eye shot technique. James Wilder would set the pace for the school, of which Sena hopes to improve on. The first game is against a weak team from East Florida, Monarch High. Sena has the starting position. Monarch was coming over to Plant for the game, the players were warming up. Coach Weiner runs up to Sena (age 17, Junior), numbered 21 with his classic green eyeshield (due to Florida rules, the shield is tinted green, able to be seen through).

**Down 1: The Terrorous Tail Swipe**

"Sena, drive it up the field, make a name for yourself here," commented Coach Rob Weiner. "Our Orville was pretty good, but we have hope in your techniques. Monarch does have one good player, Danny Donnelly, DL. He uses his big body to break through the line and take down whatever is in his way. Watch out for him."

"Sure coach" Sena responded. 'Wow, even after such a hard practice week, he still needs to tell me about him. I thought this game was in the bag. Sure, let's get this over with' Sena thought to himself.

The first quarter begins with Donnie Fergal kicking off for Plant. Plant was wearing their traditional home uniforms, Black with gold trimmings from the numbers. The helmets were gold too. Monarch was wearing their away uniforms, gray with red numbers. Their helmets were red with their signature Knight mascot stuck on. Plant has a solid defense, so Sena doesn't need to play Safety like he did on Daemon. For the first play, Monarch sends RB Higgins Darius down the middle, but the power of Plant's line overwhelms Monarch's line, resulting in no gain. Seeing this, Monarch's coach makes a call. He sends in number 70 Donnelly to play right guard. Donnelly benches 315 pounds, more than any of the Defensive lineman on Plant High.

The next play is a pass. Usually the plant line would be able to get a sack no problem against such a weak line, but with Donnelly at guard, the nose guard gets flatten while this opens up a whole for the HB draw to go through. Unfortunately for Monarch, Plant also picked up Shin Seijuro from Ojo in Japan as well, who had the same reasoning as Sena did. Shin uses his Trident tackle stopping Higgins with only a 4 yard gain. However, with a 4 yard gain, it shows Donnelly is a force to be messed with even on a weak team. The next play was a 3rd down with 6 yards to go. Donnelly performs a trap block, allowing Higgins a clear path to the outside and up. Higgins is also strong enough to truck over one of Plant's line backers, Steve Newfond, and get a first down before Shin takes him down, having a 7 yard gain. Plant had no options for Donnelly at the moment. Monarch would fortunately for Plant attempt a pass, having it picked off by Shin, who takes it 10 yards up field before being taken down by Donnelly. Sena was finally going to show off his techniques to America (the Youth World Cup took place in Europe).

Plant's QB, Greg Bower, was mediocre at best, being 6'4", but having only been able to throw a max of 45 yards. Plant had good enough receivers to make up for a QB like this. But with Sena, new options became available, such as the Wild Cat technique, where the HB lines up taking the snap. Sena knew Plant has done this before, having practiced it.

"So, this is their best? Ah, with Sena on our team now, we should be able to run all over these guys," Greg jeered.

"Now calm down with that. Donnelly is pretty good; he is just stuck on the wrong team." Sena responded.

Greg looked at Sena with a joking face, "Sena, just do your job and I will do mine. Ok, play is 77 Trigger Tap Trap"

Everyone in the huddle yelled "Break!"

"Oh, 77 Trigger Tap Trap is a fake pass to a trap run. Seems easy enough, our TE will do a trap block to the outside while Greg takes it back for a long pass while the receivers go out in streaks," Sena remembers.

"Q 7, Q7, Hut" Greg called as the ball was snapped. The TE, Fred Holyfield, took a bucket step, tricking the lineman in front of him into going up field, taking himself out of the play. Fred then followed up to get the other lineman, who had also been fooled. Fred easily overtook him, raising him off his feat with a signature "Blind Eye Dagger". Greg did a pump fake, fooling the Corners into scrambling for the ball. Monarch had fallen for the entire ruse in the play. All except Donnelly had fell for it. He had come rushing in towards Sena, who had just been given the ball.

'Oh damn, how did he get there so fast?' Sena thought. 'No matter, with a 4th Dimension Cut, I should be able to shake him. The 4th Dimension cut was a powerful move Sena learned while facing off against the Real Eyeshield 21 in Japan. It is a quick move that involves a stutter step backwards, fooling the opponent into missing the timing. Sena ran forward at his signature light speed step, and then took his stutter step backwards. Donnelly leaped forward, to which Sena span out in a hurricane. However, Donnelly had taken told of Sena's right foot, pulling him from it with his powerful body. Sena was powerless to it, falling down just short of the line of scrimmage. It was a yard loss.

"Dumb Jap. Eyeshield 21 they call you. You might have the rest of the team fooled, but all it takes is one person to take you down, and we got a game" jeered Donnelly. The next play was a similar call, a trap play to the opposite side, hoping to draw Donnelly out for Shin, the FB, to block. Shin ran forward, using the Ballista technique he used at Ojo. Donnelly was however stronger than Shin, pushing him back and swimming his way out. The trap block from Fred still slowed him down enough for Sena to use the hurricane to dodge him. But by taking out a WR for Shin to go in, there was an extra CB in the play, able to chase down Sena. Sena tried to use his Devil Bat Ghost to no avail, the CB had chopped down at his feat, just as he had been told to. It was a 12 yard gain nonetheless.

'Ah, that hurt more than I thought' Sena thought. 'My legs don't feel like they can go as fast.'

"Oh no, they have went for the chop tackle in order to slow down Sena. This could be trouble" the coach commented. The next play was a similar run, this time down the middle, using the powerful Plant Center as a bull. The C Carson Blum was as strong as Donnelly, but due to the position he could not take him on. To counter this, the run down the center would enable to dodge him. With Carson power and Shin strength, the play was sure to succeed.

Plant lined up in an I formation, having Shin in front of Sena, while being behind Greg. During pre snap, Donnelly mysteriously swapped places with the LB in the middle. Being too quick, Greg was unable to change the call and the matchup of Donnelly against the Ballista center rush was on.

The snap went to Sena. He could see Carson push the nose guard up 5 yards running right into Donnelly. Donnelly was knocked off guard, however he quickly moved away from the pancake player, using all his force to knock Shin off balance, causing a face off against Sena again. Sena used his famous cut move, combined with a devil bat ghost, running at full speed while cutting without losing speed. However, Donnelly would have none of that. He was the perfect line backer, in the perfect stance. His legs were perpendicular to the ground, ready to explode (same stance when knocking away Shin). Once Sena turned to the right, Donnelly made his move, lunging outwards low at Sena's knees.

'What, another chop tackle. The last one got me, but this one I will just jump over.' Sena jumped in the middle of his cuts, expecting Donnelly to be flush under him. Yet, Donnelly had grabbed a hold of his legs, nearly tearing off Sena's legs. The technique had been beat before it could even be shown.

"Japs don't learn do they?" Donnelly asked Sena. "This is what we practiced. We knew what we were up against. You might have most of us in power, but there was a reason even our CB was able to take you down. No one in Japan had tried to chop tackle you, this is our technique. The Knights Tail Swipe." A large image of a horse appeared in Sena's head, tripping him. "No matter even if you try to jump, the Tail Swipe can still be used. All it takes is a grab of those legs and the play is over. You aren't strong enough to break the tackle."

"2 yard gain" yelled the announcer. The next 2 plays had similar results. Even worse for Sena was his legs were being worn down more due to the Tail Swipe. The Plant run offense was stopped. Greg decided to go for a pass play on 4th down, being only a few inches away, throwing his top 45 yard pass to the TE, Fred Holyfield, who ran it up for a touchdown. The kicker Donnie booted in the extra point.

"This team might be good, but that Jap has no idea what he is in for now. Heheheh" Donnelly laughed.

Could there be a way to defeat the Tail Swipe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Down 2: The Big O Power**

"What the hell went on there, Sena?" the coach asked.

"Well, they seem to be aiming right at my legs; there is nothing I can do against it." Sena responded.

"Wrong!" He yelled. "You gotta prove you have what it takes. I can guarantee you other teams will try that as well. It is a dirty trick, since offense cannot do something like that without penalties. And it can screw up your legs. Ugh" he paused. "Just watch the defense work their magic. They should be able to handle that Don kid this time around."

Just as coach Weiner said, the defense was able to take care of Donnelly on the Offensive line, using an extra lineman to put more pressure. Monarch tried to run, but only gained 2 yards with every carry. Shin was able to take down Higgins every play. At third down, Monarch attempted a pass play, but the defensive line was too powerful, forcing a sack. Sena was going to be punt return, something he never had done before.

'Punt return, I got this …'

The ball was launched up to Sena. He positioned himself under it, grabbing it with his nimble hands. Sena dashed on going into light speed 4.2 mode, using every trick in his book. The 4th dimension cut was most effective. Sena could not be stopped. Donnelly was not on the punt team. Sena had a clear path for the end zone.

'I got this … I can prove myse…' …_**CRASH**_

Gould Dowel, the only remaining Monarch player able to take down Sena, had taken him down. His chop toward Sena's legs caused searing pain. Sena was wincing. The Tail Swipe was so effective; Sena could not even see the tackle coming, despite his small stature.

"Sena seems to be having some trouble. Shin, why not talk to him? You two are from the same area …" Greg mentioned to Shin.

"Sena never talks things out. He figures things out on his own. That is how he beat me."

"… He beat you? I guess in Japan a chop isn't such a common thing then"

"Actually, I don't think a single team does it. It is a very dirty trick, and only a bad team would resort to it"

"Eyeshield 21 is stopped once more by the chop tackle "Tail Swipe". It seems nothing he can do, not even jump, can prevent it. What will he do?" asked the announcer. Sena looked up at the crowd to see no familiar faces. He was new at the school; such did not know anyone in the stands. Greg looked up and waved to someone, Shin looked down at the ground before checking back with the Defensive coordinator to look at the play board. It seemed like everyone had a place except Sena.

'Must make a name for myself …' being back on offense, Sena knew what he needed to do. The play was a rush up the middle, with Shin and Carson blocking again. This time, if Donnelly was in the middle, the play would redirect towards the outside with Fred trap blocking instead. It seemed like the perfect play. 'Donnelly is a brute, but perhaps this play can work'.

With the snap, Donnelly stayed in his DE position, allowing the rush up the middle. Carson pancaked the nose guard in front of him, as well as knocking back the LB behind the NG. Shin, taking this to his advantage, knocked both linebackers out of the way, opening a wide path for Sena. 'The brute cannot catch me with this speed.' Sena entered near light speed, being unable to go full due to fatigue of the Tail Swipe. He was unstoppable. But then …

Out of the dust was big blob of body, it was Donnelly. "What, how did that guy get all the way over there? He was lined up at End." Shin yelled. Shin tried to get there in time, but it was too late. Donnelly was coming in on Sena's side from above. Sena had to find the move to beat the Tail Swipe.

'He'll go down for my legs, but if I jump, he'll just grab onto my legs. Is a 7 yard gain enough? Yes, but I need more. Shin had an amazing block, as did Carson. I cannot let their work go to waste.' Sena went for it, pushing his shoulder pads downward as he ran, trying to anticipate the swipe fast enough so he could jump over it. Donnelly dove. Sena, being prepared, attempted to jump, but with the speed he was going, could not. Instead, his position had made his feet harder to get to, and Donnelly ended up being trucked over by Sena's shoulder pads.

Donnelly flubbered back, landing flat on his back. He had been run over by Sena's speed. "Ah, 21 has his face off against number 70 Donnelly. 21 was victorious … He runs now through several other defenders. The safeties are no match for that speed. One would think he would be tired from the chop blocks, but that only made him stronger, being able to run over number 70." The MC announces. "The Big O Power".

Sena easily scored a touchdown with his running. It seemed like the game was over. With a 14 point lead, coach Weiner let in some of the subs, but allowed Sena and Shin to work out the kinks of the plays. Some of the plays were the famous wish bone Hiruma came up with, except Shin was a much better blocker. Each play gained over 8 yards, Donnelly being one of the only able to stop the plays, usually by chopping Shin and causing Sena to slow down enough to get tackled by the other linebackers. Defense was dominating, even Shin who was playing offense as well. By the half, it was 42-0, Monarch was no match. "Sena, take the 4th quarter to rest your feet, try some defense instead"

'Defense, I guess that is a good idea.' Monarch's quarter back was a small and skinny black kid named Jobey Higga. He was nimble, but he could not throw that well. He had already given up three interceptions. 'I want one of those interceptions. It will show coach I can still do something even on defense, just like Shin.' Shin was still on defense, being the leader of the group. Monarch's first play was a run to the outside. It was a feeble attempts, Shin had the run lockdown. Not even Donnelly could stop Shin on defense. The Tail Swipe was dead as was the Higga O. Higga threw a far pass, hoping one of his receivers would get it. He threw it into dead space, right near Sena. No receivers were nearby, it was an easy grab. Sena started running, but his feet suddenly stalled out. Donnelly made one quick Tail Swipe at his legs to finish the job. Sena's legs had finally given out, with no more than a minute left in the game. On offense, the clock was run out. Plant won with a landslide, 66-0.

But what was the real winner, Plant, or Donnelly nearly destroying Sena's legs? Sena could no longer run at his top speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Down 3: School Life, the New World of Power, and a New Head Coach**

"Everyone, that was a great game, but it was only the **Preseason**" Coach Weiner yelled.

'Preseason? I thought this was the first game' Sena thought. Sena, knowing as much English as he did, tried to ask Greg about it.

"Oh, you see, in Florida, we are a 6A team, and we mostly play teams in that Conference. Monarch is a 4A. The higher the number, the harder the competition. Coach assigned that game in order to help Monarch improve; it just seems like it helped you out a bit too. Chop tackles are going to become the norm for you, at least until you let it known you can stop them."

'What did he just say …?' Sena thought, only hearing articles like "the" or "a" and the 6A and 4A. "I need to learn English ha. Could you explain how our tournament will go?"

"… Tournament, what tournament?" Greg questioned. "We have a 10 game season ahead of us. We expect to win every game, but coach always assigns hard teams, such as St. Thomas from East Florida. They were the second best in Florida last year. Some up and coming team won it all, Coral Springs Colts. We gotta beat them when the time comes. After the ten games, we have a state playoff. The winner of each "A" District for the state goes up against each other to decide the state best, who then goes on to a National tournament. Last year, the Colts won the state, but lost in the first game against some team from Texas, I think it was the Dallas Bulldogs."

'Wait, how did the Aliens do?' Sena thought. "Do you happen to know how the NASA Aliens did in that tournament?"

"Oh, the place where Panther is from? They lost before even getting to the State playoffs. Playing the Japanese team in Japan forced them to use back-ups who the coach didn't allow to go, causing them to lose a critical game against a team they had to win against. That team ended up losing in the state playoffs too." Greg answered.

Sena had a hard time understanding, but his English was good enough for him to understand the match last year they had was a bad idea for the Aliens.

Coach Weiner was speaking about new beginnings, how practice had to be integrated into our school schedules. Unlike Japanese school, American schools, Sena found out, had periods of classes in the day, 7 of them. Sena's schedule was Math first, English as a Second Language (class for foreigners of English), ESOL Science, ESOL History, Football Lifting, Football Ply metrics, and Football Endurance training. 'What, three hours during the day devoted to football? This coach is as insane as Hiruma.'

"You will all notice your schedules have at least an hour of football practice added in at the end of the day. This is so we can get more training. There will also be our standard three hour practice." Coach explained.

'What is he saying now?'

"Are you Sena?" a voice said from behind Sena. He turned around to see a slender black kid behind him. "I'm your translator. I also play on the team, number 14. My name is Wakeen Strode, but you can call me Wakeen," he said in Japanese. "Coach said …" Wakeen explained what coach Weiner had said.

"WHAT?" Sena yelled in Japanese. "3 hours after school, and 3 hours during school. I am bad enough at school as it is."

"If you need help, I am in your Math class. As for the other classes, they are all ESOL, so the teacher will be able to teach you it. I can help you if you need."

Plant High was different from Daemon High. It was much larger, having two 4 story buildings attached on the first and second floors and two towers of two stories separated by a basketball court. Both buildings were made out of bricks, colored the school color of gold. For the first day of school, there were banners all around the inside of the school halls (colored gold and black) saying "Welcome back".

The first day of school for Sena seemed pretty normal. Sena had noticed he had grown quite a bit over the years, being over 60 inches now, (5'7"). However, unlike in Japan, he was towered over by everyone in the halls, who all seemed as tall as Kakei of the Poseidons. America was a place of tall human beings. Math class was dull, but having Wakeen in his class made Sena feel safe. Wakeen translated for Sena everything he could. The ESOL classes seemed easy enough; the teacher knew Japanese and was able to talk to Sena just like his sensei in Japan did. After Lunch, Sena went to his Football Lifting class.

'So this is all the football players coach wants to be lifting' Sena looked around, seeing Wakeen among the non-starters. "Hey Wakeen, how's it going" Sena said, all in English, having learned contractions in his ESOL classes.

"Shhh Sena, coach is about to speak" Wakeen whispered. A new coach appeared from around the corner. He had an old looking face with graying hair.

"Ahem, everyone, I want you to go for your max bench and max squat today. That is all. In order to succeed, we must be the best. We must get to at least the 225 pound bench press, and the 355 squat. I am the new head coach; Coach Weiner had a family emergency this year, so I am taking over. My name is Coach Finkle." He announced.

"Here Sena, you'll be in my group, and we will take the other starter at my position as well. Why be around the bench kids?" Wakeen motioned Sena to the bench, as well as a slender black kid. "Sena, this is Theo. He is the other starting Corner back. He had an interception against Monarch. I am upset with myself for not getting one of my own." Wakeen glared at Theo win a smirk.

"Oh, you want me in your group? Fine, put on 225 and let me work my magic"

"Sure, we should start with that," Wakeen answered. "Sena, what is your max?"

"Uh, I think about 145."

"Theo, looks like we got some work to do here …"

"Fine, let him go first, rack up 145."

Sena sat on the bench, looking up at the weight. On both sides laid a 45 pound plate, and on the outside of that was another 5 pound weight on both sides. The bar itself weighs 45 pounds. Added up, it was 145. Sena gripped the weight with his hands. "Whoa, Sena, that isn't how you grab the bar. Why are your hands so close?" Wakeen instructed. "Your arms might be small, but you should at least have your pinkies on the first ring of the bar."

Sena looked at the bar to see 3 rings embedded into the metal. As Wakeen said, he put his pinkies on the first ring, then got a lift off from Theo. "Be careful Sena, if this is your max, do your best" Theo helped. Unlike Hiruma from Daemon, they were telling him the best way to bench. 'Could this be how the people in America are all strong enough to bench their body weight?' Sena did as instructed, letting the weight fall itself onto his chest, then thrusting upwards with his arms and chest. The weight barely moved up.

"Sena, use your butt!" Wakeen yelled. Sena quickly thrusted with his hips and the weight flew up like an empty box.

"Wait, using your whole body is ok for the bench?"

"Well, of course. As long as it isn't too much, most of the power comes from the chest, but in the end of it, the butt and hips made the last movement. I think you can try 185, let both of us go first"

Wakeen was able to lift 225 with ease, to Sena's surprise, as was Theo. Both made it looked like clockwork, a movement on its own. This wasn't like Kurita's press; it was a single motion, even with such high weights. Shin would be proud to be on a team with such strong players. This was American power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Down 4: The Preseason Showdown, Manatee vs. Colts**

After lifting came Ply Metrics, involving jumping techniques. Coach Finkle had looked over the tape from the game against Monarch and told Sena he was to take the class so he could jump over the tackle with ease. If he could that combined with his other techniques, he could be the best in the state. "Whoever can jump onto this step, gets to rest for the rest of the period" Finkle said, pointing at a step 4 feet above high. Sena looked at it in awe, thinking not a person could do it, not even a basketball player. Sena looked around to see who could be first. Shin was there, as silent as ever. "First up, receiver Trey Kon"

"Looks pretty high, I think can get it though," he commented. Trey was 6 foot; jumping 4 feet high would be a challenge. He got into his stance, and jumped as high as he could. His knees buckled inward to his waist, it looked like he was going to succeed. Sena was amazed at the agile performance by Trey. Unfortunately, Trey missed the step by inches, knocking his knee into the metal bar of the tip.

"Aw, nice try, now go do a lap of rabbit hops on the track. In fact, anyone who fails will do that. Next up, Donnel Hebe."

"Next up, Eric Mills"

"Next up, Carmike Fergie"

"Next up, Devin Kodack" Not a single player made it over yet.

"Next up, Sena Kobayakawa."

'Oh, that is me then' he thought. Sena went up to the step, standing only a foot above it. The bar of the step shined with the blood Devin's knee left on it. Sena was worried.

"Sena, go" Shin called. "Eyeshield 21 flies"

"Huh?" said the rest of the members, most being bench players.

"Sena is known as Eyeshield 21, it is a name given to the best running back in Japan." Shin answered. "Sena, Eyeshield 21, fly up and reach the top."

Sena got into the position he saw the others do, and he leaped upwards. It was not a pretty scene. Sena jumped almost 20 inches in the air, but forgot to raise his knees up, forcing him to knock into the metal bar. Pain seared through Sena's knees, as a cut gashed open just as it did for Devin.

"No worries Sena, you'll get it. That is what you do, fail then succeed at it later on. Go and get your lap of bunny hops" said Shin.

The next period had the coaches time every player. Shin got his standard 4.4 (*assume no advance into light speed from Fall Tournament*), amazing the coaches. It seemed in America that still considered fast. However, only the lineman got over a 5.0, the slowest being the center Carson Blum with a 5.6. The average proved the standard was not a 5.5 like in Japan, but rather a 4.8, being the average any student could do.

"For practice today, we are going to take a field trip down to Coral Springs to watch the Colts take on our next opponent, the powerful Manatee High Manatees."

"Hey Sena, perhaps I should tell you a bit about the Colts and why this is a big preseason game for both teams," Wakeen came to Sena. "The Colts might have won the state last year, but they won a very close game to Manatee High. Manatee is known for their huge line. Imagine five Carsons. Or five Manatees from Sea World."

'A manatee is a like a seal, so if they have five large seals as the front line, that could be trouble'

"Combine that with the fact that the Colts one weak point is their defensive line, having two Sophomores and two Seniors rotate around. When the seniors are in, the run if pretty much taken care of, but in both cases, the pass is unstoppable with a blitz. The Colts have compensation for this though, their main linebacker Stephano Visca can take down the Manatee line with his "Stun Gun Thrust", hitting the fat kids with his palms quickly knocking them down, stopping most runs. He makes most of the tackles."

"On offense, the Colts are unstoppable. Last year they destroyed Manatee's defense. Manatee runs a 5-5-1 defense, very rare in high school. While Manatee has a strong large offensive line, Springs has a fast and nimble line with strength of a 300 pound bench average for the line. Add that to the fact they have an average height of 6'4", nothing can stop them. Manatee has the same lineman for defense, but none of them can stop the Colt's center, Dominic Versaci. He is the largest of the line, being 320 pounds, benching 415, and being 6'7". Every team who goes up against the Colts uses a Nose Guard just so he won't disrupt the line backers."

'Wow, such scary descriptions'

"It never works. Usually the backers get pancaked every play, as well as the nose guard. Versaci has not in one play ever not pancaked someone. He is the scariest person on the team." Wakeen explained. "However, Manatee has Rush Gill, the middle linebacker from the World Cup you were in last year, so anything is possible."

The bus rolled in to Coral Springs High, with a big sign saying Colts Country greeting every visitor. The time was 6:30; both teams were on the field and getting ready.

"See that kid snapping the ball Sena? He is Versaci"

He was a very large white individual who didn't seem to have a temper. All of the Colts were wearing their helmets, while Manatee was more lax with it. The Colts were wearing blue uniforms with green trimming. Manatee was wearing white uniforms with blue trims, mimicking the ocean. The Colts had some cheerleaders, while the Manatees did not. It turned out Manatee was from West Florida like Plant was, so their train ride was just as long (40 minutes).

With a kickoff, the game had begun. The Colts received, the receiver gaining 10 yards progression. The next play had the Colts lined up with the QB under center with 3 WR and one running back and a TE. Manatee was in a 5-5-1, having each defensive lineman head up with each offensive lineman. It was going to be a rough night for both sides.

"Watch this guys" coach Finkle said.

With the snap, Versaci bull rushed the nose guard out and pancaked him in an instant, opening up a hole in the middle. The guards had helped with the hole by letting the Manatee lineman go upfield, blocking them from getting back. The running back, number 21 Jared Joyner, with his 4.5 speed ran for a first down. The next play had the same result, the exact same play. The Manatee Nose Guard, Jay Gregger, was powerless to the Pancake. After 5 more successful rushed up the middle, Manatee called a time out.

"See, the first thing we have to stop when we get to face the colts in the finals is that Versaci. But watch how Manatee compensates, this will be how they will try to take on Carson."

"Coach, is that Jared going to chop him?" Carson asked.

"Just watch".

Manatee defensive line had been defeated the entire first drive, being on the twenty hard line only because Rush was able to stop all the runs at 10 yards up. This play was different. The Colts were in a different set, a shot gun. 'Could they be passing it' Sena thought. Manatee was in a different set as well, a 3-5-3, having more safeties expecting the pass. The same Jay was at the nose, this time in a 4 point stance. The other two lineman were in two point stances ready to rush. Colts QB looked around, calling "42, Red, 42 Red." With that, the backer beside him, Jared Joyner, went out in as a TE while the TE moved over into a receiver stance. 'Why would they try to pass with only 20 yards to go?'

Versaci snapped the ball, facing off against Jay. Jay unlike the other times, lept out like Donnelly from Monarch, It was the chop technique. Versaci was not taken off guard by this, getting just as low. Versaci took him on down at his knees. Sena was amazed at how he did it, observing how low he got his knees. Versaci caught the chop, flipping Jay with relative ease, then running upwards to block the Rush, who had blitzed. Unlike Jay, Rush was skilled enough to successfully chop Versaci. However, it took all of his power to do so, the QB Evan Lassiter was able to make his pass to Jared Joyner, gaining another first down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Down 5: The Big Three: Colts Stampede, Sea Spin Tornado, and the Stun Gun Thrust**

Something was different among the players. The Colts called a time out, having taken over 5 minutes on one drive, opting to swap in several new lineman. The line was now packed with players all similar to Versaci. "Oh, looks like we can finally see the Colts Stampede," called Coach Finkle. "Quick, Carson, take out the camera." Filming games was against the rules Wakeen mentioned to Sena.

"So why is he doing it"

"Well, the Colts Stampede is the ultimate move. It uses all of Springs powerful lineman to gouge a hole in the defense. We want to see how Rush handles it, seeing how he was able to stop Versaci."

Jared received the hand off, but didn't move forward. He suddenly cocked back his arm, as the QB Evan ran up out for a pass. Manatee's line was overwhealed, being unable to gain an inch. It seemed like the Colts line was progressing forward, guising it as a run play. Jay in front of Versaci was flattened, followed by each of the other line. Suddenly, as each of Manatee's lineman fell, Joyner tucked the ball buck under his arm and dashed forward. "Wow, what trickery, Wakeen," Sena said in amazement. "Now the lineman can take on the linebackers, all 5 lineman on the three lonely backers."

Joyner didn't seem to be as fast as Sena, but he seemed more agile, almost like Panther. Once the lineman hit the backers, all of them but Rush were pancaked. Rush took on the block, but Versaci was too much this play. Rush used the his signature "Sea Tornado Spin" twisting his body around to get to the outside of Versaci, getting free. However, Joyner cut to the opposite side, taking on all of the remaining backs with ease, using cuts Sena could barely follow. At the endzone line, two safeties readied for a tackle. It seemed like the play was going to be stopped as a 9 yard gain. However, Joyner lowered his shoulders, running at his top speed (4.5 40 yard dash).

'Is he crazy? He is just going to get hurt" Sena thought. "What could his reasoning be?" Sena asked.

"Joyner is known for this. Many running backs in America do this actually. It is called a truck stick." Wakeen answered. "Just watch now"

Just as Wakeen finished his sentence, Joyner collided with both tacklers, breaking through their wall. He was like a rushing bull with a fence in front of him. Sena looked around the field, only one Manatee player had not been brought to the ground, the lonely end who tried to rush Evan and Joyner, having been guided 15 yards away from the play by the TE named Justin Brimlow.

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled the MC. "Jared Joyner puts the Colts on board with a touchdown." After the kick, it was secured to be 7-0.

"Hey Sena," called Coach Finkle. "That is your mission. You are faster than Joyner, but not nearly as strong. By the end of this season, after the ten games, you will be just as strong, and able to compete." Coach whispered some things to Carson before motioning everyone to get back to the bus. But Sena needed to see more.

"Coach, could I at least see Manatees offense?"

"What" coach said in amazement, "why would you want to see it?"

"So I can see the Colts defense". Sena thought a team like the Colts with such a good offense would have an equally good defense. The Colts lined up in a 5-3-3, having a nose guard to line up against Manatee's center, Dulton Balker. With the snap, the entire linemen shot different gaps, rather than attacking the players head on. Dulton was uncovered, rushing directly at the Colts line backer, Stephano Visca. Visca stood with his feet pointed forward and his hands cocked. He engaged Dulton.

A loud crash was heard. Visca used his "Stun Gun Thrust", exploding his arms outward, piercing the center like a Stun Gun's prongs would. Dulton went dead, Visca pulling him aside. The ball went right to Visca, running back Trag stood no chance at cutting his way around, being tackled with a 1 yard gain. The moves the finesse Defensive line used worked to perfecting, blocking every gap except the middle one, which Dulton gave out on. Sena wondered how Shin would handle that. Sena looked around for him. Shin had decided to stay to watch as well.

Shin had a terrified look on, something he doesn't normally have. "He is amazing" he murmured subtly. "Visca simply took down a center with ease. That guy had to be over 160 kilograms. Visca cannot be over 100. Yet with one shot, he knocks him cold, ripping aside. Sena!" He called. "If we ever get to play the Colts, you gotta train harder, his move his more intense than the Trident Tackle."

Back home, Sena checked out the TV, seeing the Colts had won 47 to 10. 'How could they have scored through that Visca?' he questioned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Down 6: The Practice from Hell: The Wild Cat?**

In school, Sena had gotten pretty friendly with a girl named Janny, from his Math Class. Wakeen introduced her to him before the Colts game. Mostly she has been a replacement for Mormori back in Japan, as Sena thought of her as such. She was a white girl that was taller than Sena. She was 5'8", tall for a girl. Her brunette hair hung down in a pony tail to her shoulders. She was also slender; Sena compared her to Suzuna.

Janny walked up to Sena on his way to practice a day after the Colts game. "Sena" she called. "Wakeen said if you need any help, to help you out. I can do that. You need help?"

"Not now Jan" Sena responded. "Gotta get to practice." After responind, Sena ran off to the locker room to change.

"Hey Sena" called Wakeen. "Janny said you are avoiding her. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know enough English to really talk to her. All I know is compliments"

"Ah, so that is why she likes you" Wakeen realized Sena had a long way to go in his studies. "Look at the schedule. We had a change. For week 4, instead of playing out Homecoming Game against the Douglas Eagles, we are going to play the Colts. The Eagles game is week 10, for a smooth transition into the play-offs."

Sena ran to the bulletin board in the locker room to check. The notice read "Due to popular demand, we are going to play the Colts in the Homecoming Game. Prepare for the game, we went for a reason".

"What" Sena questioned. Thoughts of the Shot Gun Thrust went through his mind, as did thoughts of the Rush "Bull Rush" coach had explained Rush ended up using to halt the Colt Stampede to 4 yard gains. Rush simply uses his whole body to push the D-line forward, able to block most progression. The schedule read:

Manatee Mantatees

Gaither Cowboys (District)

Brandon Hurricanes

Coral Springs Colts

Lakeland Druids (District)

Armwood Hawks

Durant Jags (District)

Polk Dragons (District)

Alanso Ravens (District)

Douglas Eagles

Each game listed as "District" was counted toward the national playoff system. The top two teams from each district face make it to the state playoffs.

"See here" Coach pointed at Rush on the film from the game. "This is the "Bull Rush". He pushed the noseguard upwards, giving him enough power to force Versaci to take a step back. He then uses his large stature to swim to the left or right then make the tackle. The Colt Stampede is up the O-Line, so stopping the center is a good step. He will do this against our Ballista. That is why we …" coach went on, explaining how Shin and Sena will spend extra time after practice working on routes to knock Rush off guard.

"Run the route again" coach yelled. "Sena, run right behind Shin until he takes the block over from Carson. If you can do that, and Carson can keep his block with the nose guard steady, Shin can take over the block and take on Rush. Once Rush is blocked, we win"

'If only it were that simple' Sena thought. The next practice play Carson overwhelmed the scout (term used for the second team helping out the starters) nose guard, as well as the scout line backer who was taking the place of Rush. Shin ran upwards, Sena right behind with the ball handed off from Greg. The scout backer spun to the right, the same spot where Shin and Sena were going. Shin with his force ran over him, Sena to follow. "Nice play, now run it ten more times. We are going to get this Ballista perfect. We must beat Manatee if we want to make it to the playoffs (Manatee was not a district game, it didn't count towards playoffs)." The strain of the play was killing Sena. While running the same play over and over helps you learn it, running in a small gap so often gets tiring. In the hot Florida heat, compared to Japan's moderate weather, it is like a bolstering sun. It is nearly three times as hard to stay in. The repetition was tiring.

"Now Shin, switch with Sena" called coach Finkle. Sena looked confused, Shin merely poker faced as always. "This will be a trick play. The ball will still go to Sena, and Shin will still go in the same place. But you Sena, you will follow the rest of the line in the sweep. This is called "Ballista Sweep". We will only use it if we are down by a large amount. For the most part, we will end up using the Ballista, our standard shotgun pass and runs, while we will not even practice the Wild Cat until our game against the Colts."

'Wild Cat?' Sena wondered. Before Sena was too caught up in his thought, the amount of plays in the hot sun became a hell everyone felt. Not even the Death March was this painful. Each run put more strain on Sena's lets. Combining that with the squats from earlier in the day (Sena's max squat is 285 pounds) made up for a tough practice.

"All right everyone, take off your pads and run two laps around the track and you can leave" called coach. "Practice during the day, work out hard. Manatee might not be a district game, but what we prove then will show the other teams what we have. Let's make it so we don't have to show anything except what we have practiced before this."

Sena exhausted, tried to ask Wakeen about the wild cat. "The Wild Cat" Wakeen stuttered, "is a technique where the running back takes a direct hand off, then decided what to do. It was popularized by the Miami Dolphins ten years ago. Usually the back runs behind the lineman, using his power to make progress." Sena thought of Shin using his powerful body to make it through.

"But there is the trick play where the back will pass it. This is the most devastating aspect of it. The defense expects a run, so a pass will go unnoticed, forcing them to regroup, and possibly give up a big run."

"Can't believe he is making us run this after we ran plays" Sena commented.

"Oh, this is just how we end season practices. Wait till the playoffs Sena." Sena looked around after finishing his second lap, seeing the whole team hunched over in pain, even Shin. The lineman like Carson were still finishing up their laps, being the most exhausted of all. The practice from hell was over, but it would reopen tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Down 7: Jan's Request: Eyeshield 21, Defensive Mode**

The weeks went on as a hell week. Each day of practice required more repetition. Even Shin seemed to be tired after every practice. Weight training was not easier. Each day had an assigned major workout. Monday was Bench, Tuesday was Squats/Legs, Wednesday was Cleans, and Thursday was Bench again. Friday was usually game day, requiring no weight training. Sena found he could lift more every day, having advanced to a bench of 185 pounds, a squat of 295, and a clean of 145 (cleans are a rigorous lift that requires the whole body to explode a bar upwards, then quickly hop underneath it and catch it).

"Sena!" called a voice from around the hall. It was after school on Thursday, pregame was among the team. "Can I ask you a question" called the voice.

Sena turned around to see Janny. "Oh" Sena stumbled, "hello. Nice hair today." Sena only knew compliments; Jan's hair was actually rather dull in his opinion.

"Thanks. Could you pass this along to Devin for me" she said as she handed Sena a paper. "It is a special play I want him to do in the game tomorrow night."

"Oh, Devin" Sena tried to remember who that was. "The Safety."

"Yeah, the play is for him to try his best to sit out."

"Why would you want him to sit out?"

"So we can work on our project together. I am sure you could take his place"

"I haven't worked at defense since leaving Japan." Sena said, felling sick thinking of playing both sides of the ball.

"Well, Devin needs to help me out, so either you give this to him, or take him out (injure)" she gritted. "I need an A, and if you don't get him out of the game, I'll get you taken out instead, so you can help me"

This was a side of Jan Sena did not see before. Something was wrong. "Jan, did someone tell you to give me this message? Does someone want me to play defense?"

"No, this is my incentive" Jan said, motioning toward a paper she had written on, reading "Hiruma wants you playing both sides"

'Hiruma, you devil' Sena thought. "Fine, tell Hiruma I'll be playing defense. I will see what I can do."

At practice, Sena asked coach Finkle if he could try defense out at Safety. "Sure, let's see how Eyeshield 21 does in such a stance".

Plant was running a 4-4-3 defense, with 4 down lineman, 4 linebackers, and 3 outside men. The linebackers were named (besides Shin) Roger Tate, Steve Newfond, and Doug Hiat. Sena went in for Doug, the regular linebacker. "Sena, you know what you are doing? "Shin asked.

"Hiruma threatened a girl to make me do both sides, so I might as well try it."

"Hiruma …" Shin understood.

The scout team was running Manatees offense, what on film seemed like a standard run offense. Dulton would make a hole down the center, allowing the running back Trag get through. The scout team had instead was using Carson to emulate the power, and the back-up running back Toby Renning to emulate the runner. With the snap, Carson went up field, being unblocked. The defense of Plant allowed this as part of the plan. The 4 lineman would all pinch inwards, making the hole small. Shin would be taking on the center, pushing him back into the hole. Sena's job was simple, blitz in case of a pass.

"Run faster Toby" Finkle yelled. "Make it a pass this time"

Sena rushed in at top speed, startling the offensive line, getting outside of them. Along with the end, Fred Holyfield (same as TE) they both got the sack. After many repetitions, Sena was able to tell when it was a pass or run, and able to rush accordingly.

"Sena, you are starting at linebacker as well. Sorry Doug." Sena could see Doug was upset.

"Hey Doug, don't worry, if things get close, coach will keep me off defense to focus on offense"

"Shut up" Doug calmly said. "This is what is best for the team. You are a good linebacker, you are much faster than me, and can easily maneuver around those fat linemen. I will practice to get better, so we can both be on the field at once. Me, you, Shin, Steve, and Roger. A 5 linebacker set isn't impossible, it is just situational. This is your time to shine, Eyeshield 21 of Japan, Defensive mode activate. Yeah, work your best".

Doug walked away at the end of practice, not looking back. The Florida hell sun set as he walked in its direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Down 8: The First Game of the Season: Fatties vs. Skills**

It was time; the first game of the season was upon Plant High. It was a home game, seen by the banners all around the high school. The team was in the locker room getting ready to hit the field. "It is time everyone. The big game is upon us. Well, at least the big game of this week. We won't play another team this good for another 3 weeks. Showcase the Wild Puma way." Coach Finkle said in confidence. "Now put on your black and gold jerseys and show Manatee a game."

Manatee was wearing the same away uniforms they had against the Colts, but something was different. Sena wondered 'Why are there twice as many fat linemen?' True enough, Manatee had brought double the amount of players to this game, having double the fat linemen, one set for offense, another for defense. Sena suited up and hit the field for the kick off. Plant had won the toss and had decided to take the catch. Sena was set to receive.

Manatee's kicker booted the ball to 3 yards deep within the end zone, but Sena chose to take it anyway, tucking it inside and hitting the gas. Rush wasn't on the kick off, so Sena was able to get up to the 30 yard line with ease.

"Go Sena. Go Eyeshield 21" yelled the stands.

"With that, Eyeshield 21, our very own Sena, makes his mark." Called the announcer coach Dale of baseball. "We have here one of his classmates, Janny *interference*, better known as Jan. Any comments on Sena, Jan?'

"He loves to give complements. In fact, it seems like that is all the English he knows" Jan replied confidently.

"Very nice, and here is the first play"

"Alright, we are doing the ballista run down the center. We will end Rush early" announced Greg, the QB. "Set, hut"

Shin received the hand off, as per the play, tossing it quickly behind him as Greg and Shin formed a double ballista to deal with Rush, the linebacker. Rush quickly saw this, using his "Sea Spin Tornado" to dodge the block from Carson, then attacking Shin head on.

'Why won't he move' Shin thought.

"You are powerful, but we met in this stance already" Rush whispered to Shin. "In this way, I win." Rush pushed with all his force like a kicking deer, knocking Shin away. Rush was heading towards Sena, who had barely gained enough ground to make a gain.

"I won't let you get to Sena, Rush!" called Carson, diving at Rush's feet, creating a hole for Sena to run through.

"Six yard gain by Sena 'Eyeshield 21'." Dale said.

"Five yard gain by Sena; first down. What is Manatee going to do when faced against the light speed Eyeshield 21?"

Coach Finkle suggested mixing it up with some pass plays. Sena would go out for a pass to bait one of the Corners away from the target, Fred Holyfield. The ball was snapped. Greg took a few steps back, while Carson and the line set up a pocket easily. The fat linemen didn't stand a chance against the skills in the offensive game. Fred was open.

"TOUCHDOWN. We now have a game, with a touchdown pass from Greg Bower to tight end Fred Holyfield, with a 40 yard pass and running up the open field."

"Eyeshield, Fred, Eyeshield, Fred, …" called the Plant fans. This was classic Plant style football.

Manatee returned the ball to the 15 yard line. Setting up was not the same line from the Colts game. It instead was a much larger, and even fatter set of lineman. How would the ends Paul Gould and Fred make out with this? As well would Sena, who was blitzing every play from the linebacker stance?

"Set, *4 second wait* hut" the Manatee QB faked. Fred, being hyped from his touchdown, didn't see the ball not move, and rushed the line, knocking the fat tackle on his back. It was a five yard penalty.

"Quick, change to the Eagle set" yelled Coach Finkle. Eagle set had one of the ends move up to play as a line backer, while a linebacker would move back into a farther distance back. Sena backed up 3 yards, awaiting the call for the blitz.

"Set *4 second delay* hut" the QB called, hiking the ball. The Center, Dulton, pulled right, making a wide entrance for the nose guard to break through. However, the QB was pulling to the right as well, while the running back, Trag, ran horizontally to the left, taking the hand off. Seeing Shin in the center, he knew he could not take it up the middle. With Roger Tate in a pass protection, Trag ran in his direction, sensing he could cut his way through.

'My time to shine' Sena thought.

"It is a play action, what a move. Trag *interference* takes the ball up to the left, making a cut pass Roger Tate. However, he still has Sena in the way of his progression." Coach Dale announced.

Sena ran at a decent pace into Trag, who tried to make a cut to the right, but was unable to get past Sena's own Ghost defense. "There it is, the Eyeshield 21 'Defense Mode Activate'" the announcer said. Sena matched every cut Trag made, and using his speed was able to catch the back right before the first down marker. "It is a 4 yard gain."

"Hey Sena" Fred called. "Nice one. This fat line has nothing on our speed."

The next play was a trap play. "Yeah, you're mine." Fred said triumphantly, having made it past the line and getting ready to rush the QB. "Doh …" he let out as the trap hit him, pancaking him. Sena from 6 yards back could see it. The whole set of line backers were on it, but Trag was too fast for Steve. However, Shin got there first, using his Spear tackle to take Trag down. It was a 2 yard gain.

"First Down, Manatee."

"Shin, one of these days one of these Americans will just break your arm," Sena joked.

"If I go up against someone I think will do that, I won't tackle them with it. I will use something else." Shin replied, not understanding the joke inside.

To counter the run, coach told Sena to go in as an outside end, moving close to the line, able to rush easier. In this way, all the linemen could move inside and try the pinch. But the next play was a another play action, however being a pass. Fortunately for Plant, Sena had not been blocked. His blitz has set through.

"Eyeshield is locked on, Manatee is gonna get sacked."

Sena closed in on the Manatee QB, who tried to dodge the wrap up, being caught off guard by Sena's speed. "With this, QB, I will win"

"Sure kid, whatever you say" the QB said as he was taken down. As he was falling, he lobbed the ball up, out of play, taking away the sack and making it an incomplete pass. Back in the huddle the QB was telling his team, "Ok, who missed that small guy? He is only 5'7" or something, and he was on offense. We cannot let him get in."

The next play was a pass, this time Sena was blocked effectively. "Little boy, where you going?" The tackle had Sena tied up, and was pushing up on his shoulder pads. 'So this is what it feels in the action of a pancake? I won't let that happen, I must not let it happen' Sena thought. Just as the fat lineman (#77) was to flip Sena, Sena spun out to the right, the way of the play action. It was too late. While avoiding the humiliation of the pancake, Sena had failed to get to the QB in time, allowing the pass to be made to the open wide receiver Dustin.

"Theo, get that one!" coach Finkle yelled. With instinct, the Theo was on the pass's route like peanut butter on bread.

'This one is caught, for me.' Theo thought. "Dustin, say hello to the ground for me, why don't you" he said to the receiver, while pushing his way into his field of vision, disallowing him to see. Theo made the easy catch, intercepting it. Sena was covered by the lineman who had nearly pancaked him, forcing Theo to run it himself. Dustin went in for the tackle, but Theo had good footing, dodging the tackle. Sena tried his best to open up a hole for him to run through, but the lineman was too much. He had attempted the pancake again, this time using all his weight. Sena was flattened. The lineman went on to tackle Theo, resulting in good field position for Plant. However, in the match of fatties verse skills, by pure power alone fatties can win.

This was seen by the next drive being cut short due to the brute power of the fatties. Unlike the last drive, then knew the ballista was coming, clogging up both A gaps (the gaps next to the center). Carson could not do a thing, as he went uncovered, and assisting in the block to one side would allow the opposite side to enter free, and make the tackle for the loss. All he could do was take on both pinching tackles, and pancake one of them, while allowing Shin to take on the other one, and have Rush go free to take down Sena, who didn't have enough room for any moves. It was a 2 yard gain, then a 4 yard gain, and a 4 yard gain, forcing a first down, with a new quarter ready to start. "Even through all the force of the Manatee line, Plant has been able to squeeze out a first down" Dale announced. The crowd erupted in cheers of Eyeshield 21 and Greg Bower. At the start of the next quarter, the coach called a time out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Down 9: The Manatee Body Slam**

"This is a horrible display right now. Pick it up. Carson, attack the right tackle from now on, take him down, and Shin will take down the left, going onto Rush. Just in case, we'll be calling in fakes and trap calls as well. Watch out for it Fred, Sena, Shin. Either one of you might end up taking the ball, or protecting for the pass." He told. "Now get out there with a Ballista fake trap run to the left." The play is a fake ballista (Shin runs up as he normally would, and Carson takes on the same person) with the tight end pulling to open up a hole on the left (or right) side to which Sena would attack.

The ball was snapped, Sena taking the hand off getting ready for the fake ballista. From the center, Carson folded over, he was attacked by Rush. With his power, he was able to block Shin, forcing Fred to take him on earlier than wanted. Fred trapped Rush, but he read it and attacked it with his shoulders, flipping Fred. Sena tried as he might to escape by running outside, but there were too many people. "Go up field, get the extra yard" Sena heard from the sidelines.

As instructed, Sena went up field at the sidelines, trailed by Rush. Sena hit his top speed, leaving Rush in the dust. On the side of Sena he could see Shin, ready to block. It was a ballista perfected, with a trap block for extra protection. "That might not have been the play, but it seems to have worked, first down" it was announced.

Another trap ballista clinched field goal range. "This isn't the Manatee defense we know" Rush told in the huddle. "Line, use your bodies as weapons. We aren't known as the team with the Manatee line for nothing"

The next play was going to be a ballista pass. Sena was to simply fake the hand off and go out for a pass up the middle. The snap came, Carson taking a step back, indicating to the defense it was a pass. Rush saw the movement of the O-line, calling "Paso, Paso". The fake had failed. The D-Line starting bringing the heat, using their powerful upper bodies to throw the linemen to the side so they could get through. Seeing this, Sena went out for a short pass.

"The QB is surrounded, will he throw" Coach Dale announced. "There doesn't seem to be anyone open."

Sena, seeing his position, turned around, calling for the pass. Greg, the QB, seeing this, lobbed the ball up before being tackled in a ball. It was overthrown, but for Sena it didn't matter. He caught it 2 yards ahead of the line of scrimmage, having Rush running towards him. It was time for the cut.

Tension arose. Sena put his left foot forward, ready for a Devil Bat Ghost. However, Rush dove down for his feet. It was the Tail Swipe. "4 yard gain, second down"

"If we can do that for another 2 plays, we will run it up the field. Same play, pass to the outside. Sena, be ready" Greg spoke in the huddle.

"It will be the same play, cover the one with the green eyeshield. He is fast, but from the tape against Monarch, he had trouble facing the chop tackle." Rush spoke in his huddle.

Manatee lined up with 4 line backers instead of their usual 3, something was up. "Rapido, Rapido" yelled Greg, indicating a change to a draw. The draw is where the QB goes back for a pass, while the line blocks for a pass. Yet, the running back is given the ball. For the draw, there is no full back, so Shin moves over to TE. "Hut" and the ball was snapped.

Sena set up for the hand off, but the line was being collapsed. The Manatee line was using all their force, it was the "Manatee Body Slam". "Yeah, keep up the slam. We had to use this last week to score against the Colts, this should destroy Plant," yelled the coach from Manatee.

Sena had little working room the line was collapsing, and he had just taken the hand off. "Quick, Shin, improvise, Ballista left" whispered Greg. Shin as clockwork pancaked the lineman in front of him, him being the only one not over taken, and set up for Sena. They both bolted up the field.

"That won't work kids," called Rush, as he connected with Shin in full force, knocking him and Sena down.

"That kid is a brute. He comes out of nowhere and uses power I have only ever seen from the top linemen in Japan" Shin commented. "He stopped up before we got any progress.

The order of the next few plays was pass, Ballista pass, and a field goal, which went in. Each play was blocked off by Rush and his powerful Bull Rush power. "Dimmitt, only 3 points. And we had gotten so close." Greg called. "Defense, work it up."

"With that field goal, the score is 10-0. We have 5 minutes until half time."

The Body Slam power was just as fierce on offense as it was on defense. The line was able to push back the D-Line 4 yards every play, making the linebackers useless to stop progression. "Come on line, work it up. Don't let them do that" yelled Roger Tate.

"Chill out Roger, perhaps we should change out stances. Put more power in the middle, a 5 man line. I'll do it" called Shin.

"No, I want to do it" called Sena. "If I can get around the center, I will make the tackle." Sena lined up at the nose guard, knowing what they go through, after seeing the Manatee guard get pancaked over and over by Versaci. Dulton was not as strong. Sena could work his way around.

"Wait, what is going on?" questioned Sena. The ball was going to the outside, and Sena had just barely dodged Dulton. He had gotten through, but the ball was already going to the outside, to where Sena would have been.

"Ah, the call backfired, Sena is unable to make the tackle from nose guard, and is in pursuit of the back, Trag, pulling on the outside. Trag is coming up to Shin and Roger, this looks like an interesting showdown. Trag verses Shin and Roger." Dale announced.

Trag motioned to Roger's side, making a quick cut back to Shin's side, dodging Roger. However, when faced against Shin, all he could do was force his way for the extra yard. He gained 7 yards, enough for a first down. Sena, seeing this went to his regular position, switching with Shin. It was sensless, the play went in the opposite direction towards Fred and Sena. While the addition of a nose guard halted the body slam, it opened up the outside. To add, Trag was able to hit Fred at full force, getting past him, stumbling, to which Sena would bring him down. It was another 7 yard gain.

Sena looked at the other linebackers. Nothing was working, and it could be seen on their faces. Shin had the same look as when Ojo was losing to Seibu, Roger had a looked that Sena could describe as disgusted, while Fred was just exhausted eyed. The fact three of them played both ways could be seen, Shin wasn't able to rush at full force, and Sena could not run at his top speed. Fred was somehow using the same power, but his exhaustion was greater.

"TOUCHDOWN Manatee. Using the Body Slam Line, Manatee has made small progression every play, making it to the end zone. There goes the Shut out, and right before the end of the half."

With the extra point, the score was now 10-7, as the half ended. "That was shit defense. Linebackers, work something out. We got half time to figure this out, let's get to work" Coach Finkle called to the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Down 10: Could it Work?: The Eagle Defense and Wild Cat Offense**

During halftime at Plant High, everyone goes back to the locker rooms to discuss what to do next. Coach Finkle took out a white board and a marker to draw up what we needed to do. "You see, on defense they are forcing our lineman out, opening up a path in the middle, which we cannot cover effectively. If we do cover it, they swing outside. So in order to combat this, we shall use a new defensive set, using five linebackers," coach Finkle drew up a set with 3 down lineman, and five linebackers. "One of our tackles will take off for this, but it will be better off. Doug, you'll go in for this lineman. Your power is key."

Sena could see Doug was happy. His wish had come true, a defense where all five of the linebackers were needed. Coach Finkle continued, "We will have Sena outside, Roger in to the left, Shin in the middle, Doug on his outside, and Steve on the left outside. As for the line, both Fred and Paul will lineup closer in, on the guard instead of the tackle. The linebackers over will stand 3 yards back from the line, over the tackles, blitzing them. Far outside backers will spy the QB, and get the outside run. Corners and safeties can keep what they are doing, their pass isn't succeeding well. With this, we can hold them to 2 yards to every run, if we can execute our jobs. Doug, I am trusting that you worked hard enough for this. Shin, tell the nose guard which side to go, and you go the opposite side. This is the **Eagle Defense**"

'Having one extra line backer could do all that?' Sena questioned to himself.

"On offense, we will continue our regular game plan; the ballista has a few kinks to work out though. Sena, you'll be taking it up the field every time now, while Shin and Carson will double team Rush this time. Fred will pull, opening up a hole, while the line will be trying their best to stabilize. If all else fails, I'll call a time out to implement something else. We got defense to start off with, so show them the Eagle first, and hit it hard."

The special teams did a good job keeping Manatee behind the 20 yard line, starting them at the 16 yard line, having a ways to go until the end zone. Coach Dale started to announce, "Manatee did a pretty good job on offense last half, let's see how they can turn this around. Will Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobiyakawa be able to light up the defense and prove too much. Will Shin be able to take down the offense? It all starts now." With that came the snap.

Sena executed his job, watching the QB as he handed the ball off. With Shin and the tackle attacking the A gaps, combined with the blitz from Roger and Doug, the hand off was forced outside. Trag ran to Sena's side, facing off against the Ghost. "With great work on the fat line, the ball has been forced outside. It seems like Sena has the tackle."

Sena saw his chance, using his cuts to confuse Trag into going backwards, tackling him for a 5 yard loss. The Eagle defense showed its power. It acted like wings, able to catch all runs, forcing them outside with the beak (line and center 3 linemen) while the wings caught everything outside. The next play had a similar result, being a run to Steve's side, gaining a 2 yard gain for Manatee.

"I say we pass it this time" the Manatee QB called in his huddle.

"Shin, what do we do if they pass it?" Sena asked.

"Just watch the QB's eyes. If he doesn't look your way, blitz him."

On the pass play, the QB looked to Steve's side, opting Sena to blitz. But it was not needed, the beak of the eagle has succeeded in neutralizing Dulton and the fat linemen. Shin got a sack (where the QB is tackled before he can throw the ball). Manatee punted the ball on the fourth down, Plant gaining possession at the 50 yard line.

"Greg, all we have to do here is run up the middle? Rush won't be a problem for me?" Sena asked

"Well, if Carson and Shin do their jobs, yes, no problem." He responded.

It was amazing, with Rush double teamed, Sena was able to get a good gain on every play. First play was 6, then a 4 yard gain. Another gain of 8 pushed it up a notch. "Hey Eyeshield, this is a defensive game, I'll prove it here" called Rush.

"With another amazing rush, you can hear the excitement (the crowd was cheering for Sena) in the crowd. Can Eyeshield be stopped?"

The next play, Sena rushed up like he did before. However, Shin was caught off guard by something. Rush had flattened Carson at the line, forcing Shin to take him on alone. In this case, it was a stalemate, where Rush could spin out for the tackle, as he did, Sena gaining only 3 yards.

"Carson, keep it up, you gotta make this work" Greg told him. Unfortunately, Carson could not, he fumbled the next snap, which Rush quickly snatched up. For the next few drives, both team made no advancements. The Eagle defense was working perfectly, while the Body Slam of Manatee combined with Rush as the head slam, no progress was made. For the fourth quarter, Rush moved onto offense. With his power, he used a technique similar to the ballista to break through the beak. Shin was knocked back, while the tackle was made to Trag 7 yards up.

"TOUCHDOWN, It is now a game," the announcer said. "Looks like Plant has called a time out, with only 5 minutes left in the game, they have to score soon in order to win. The score is 10-14, Manatee is ahead."

"Our offense right now isn't working. We need to install the **Wild Cat**," coach Finkle explained. "Sena, you gotta get behind Carson and get the snap. Greg, you are going out for this one, the backup running back will take up your place. Sena, take the snap, and run up the field. Shin and Toby will block for you. Fred will be pulling, so you got three guys going up the middle for you, and Carson. Rush should be taken care of in that mess, and we should be able to cut it up the field. Sena," coach Finkle addressed, "I am giving you responsibility to call the plays. If you see Rush lining up too close, call it to go outside. We will adjust."

"Yes Sir," Sena said in perfect English.

Back on the field, the special teams had done a great job getting the ball to the 40 yard line, making it only 60 yards to the end zone. 'Wow, this is something' Sena thought. 'Last time I played QB was against the Dinosuars, so just scramble if the line falls.' With the snap, memories of that game came back. It was all instinct. The line worked perfectly, as did the three blockers, stabilizing Rush and the Fatty Line's Body Slam technique. Sena rushed forward, into the A gap.

"Get 21" yelled Rush, having been double teamed and unable to break free.

"Here it is, the Eyeshield 21 of Japan, using cross steps and amazing cuts to get past the linebackers. It is a 15 yard gain," the announcer called.

"12 yard gain."

"11 yard gain."

"Wild Cat truly pwns the Manatee defense, being unable to stop it. Another 20 yard gain. This puts the Plant Pumas only 2 yards to the endzone."

**Down 10.5: Devil Bat Dive? You Mean Puma Pounce Spiral.**

"TIMEOUT"

"We got them now. This time we'll use a goal line offense. We only need to get 2 yards, so no need to go all out with a wild cat. This play is called the Hammer," coach Finkle drew it up on the white board. "We will have Fred, the Tight End, pull at the right moment, to block the outside. Sena, you'll take the hand off, and run right up in the middle, there should be a gap open. You gotta jump as high as you can."

'A Devil Bat Dive?' Sena thought. 'It has been so long, I don't even know if I can call it that. But with all of this going on, it needs to work. Working though Ply Metrics, my jumping has improved.'

Fred went into motion. Just as he passed Carson, the ball was hicked, and Fred went back to his original side, blocking with full force. Sena grabbed the ball, holding it with both hands, using his legs to jump upwards.

"No cigar little guy" called a gruff voice. Sena had jumped right into Rush's grip, being thrusted downwards. It didn't work.

"Second Down"

"Why didn't it work?" Sena asked the huddle.

"We are sorry Sena, that Rush doesn't even come in, he stands there and jumps up, knowing what is coming," told Fred. "I'll try my best, the hammer can break through this. Try to stay on your feet long enough to see him coming."

With another snap, the play was flipped, with the thought to confuse the defense. Rush stood where he was, expecting the ball to go through the same spot as last play. It was not. Sena grabbed the ball with both hands and ran to the opposite side. Fred didn't take his block back, going straight up. Combined with Shin, Rush was going to be double teamed. Shin and Fred took him head on

"Determination" Shin called.

"Pride" as did Fred.

"And most of all, the act of flattening one of the best" called both simultaneous. With that, they tossed Rush aside, opening a clear path for Sena. Sena rushed in, jumping higher than he ever before. Last play he used the Devil Bat Dive, which failed. This jump was higher, it had power to it. Sena's gold trimming turned into fire as the light from the headlights reflected off of the spiraling jersey.

'This is amazing; I can feel the power to it. The line is blocking, both backs are doing their jobs. This is my time to do my job,' thought Sena. Some word was coming to his mind, not being Devil Bat Dive, but something new. "Puma Pounce" he stuttered "Puma Pounce Spiral."

"Touchdown, game over" called announcer Dale. "With the extra point, the score ends at 17-14 with Plant High being victorious."


	11. Chapter 11

**Down 11: The Day After, and the Look Ahead: The Puma's Ghost Move**

Over the weekend, coach Finkle called everyone to meet for a video viewing. They were to look over every play from the game in order to learn and improve. Finkle called the team to the workout room where they would watch film.

"See this play," Finkle began, "we need to make it work. We might have won, and out next opponent might not be highly ranked, but we still need to get better for week 4. Greg, read what the newspaper says."

Greg picked up his copy of Florida Sports weekly, reading aloud to the team, "Last week was a great week for high school football. The powerhouse of East South Florida, the Springs Colts, demolished their opening opponent, Cooper City, 42-0, only allowing 20 yards of offense. In the Colts preseason game, they allowed only one touchdown to the Manatee Manatees, and a field goal, being only 70 yards in offense. Manatee on the other hand was unable to beat the Plant Pumas, who came back from behind in a 17-14 victory. Sena Kobayakawa ran for over 200 yards, having one touchdown, while the QB Greg Bower (Greg paused to signify this was him, gleaming) had a 40 yard pass to TE Fred Holyfield. This display placed Plant at the 4th in the state, behind district champion from last year, Lakeland Druids, the State runner up Aquinas Warriors, and the Springs Colts."

"Stop there," called Finkle. "We need to be number one. This is why we watch this tape. Such as this play." Coach Finkle switched on the tape, showing the play where Sena failed to get past Rush after being lunged at the feet. "Sena, jump like we practiced. Or this one, Fred, extend to make the catch. Carson, …" Finkle continued. "Continue reading Greg."

"Oh," Greg fumbled his words, "the scores for the top ten prove their worth. The Colts win 42-0, Aquinas Warriors 45-17, Druids 59-18, Plant Pumas 17-10, the only outcast being against Manatee. Continued, Dade Rovers 21-0, Orange Citrus 28-0, Manatee lost to Plant, Everglades Gators 17-0, and Hollywood Bolts 49-0. Next week's matchups look to keep with this trend, until the Pumas play off against the Colts in week 4"

"See, we are all in the spotlight now, let's make it worth it" Finkle said. "If you didn't notice, Lakeland is in our district, they have to be stopped," Finkle made note of, putting in a tape of their game from last week. "Don't worry so much about the Cowboys or the Hurricanes, those are easy wins. We need to look ahead to the Colts and Druids. Those are going to be a tough 3 weeks of training."

The tape showed the Druids in a purple and orange colored uniform, while their opponents were wearing white and green. "Lakeland is playing the Alanso Ravens, another District Team. They aren't the best, but Lakeland is where the talent is. Watch number 7, the small white kid." Sena watched as he took the ball and went up the middle. Lakeland didn't have such a large line, but their line had technique. It knew how to block, and how to open up the seams. However, the linebacker of Alonso was untouched. Instead of taking him head on like Sena had seen Joyner from Springs, he used cuts, similar to Sena, but different. These cuts were slim, fast, and seemed to force the tackler to dive, missing as he jumped over.

"That there is Kyle Eggnatz," told coach Finkle. "He is probably the fastest running back we will meet, other than Sena here. He runs a 4.35 40 yard dash, and can chance pace pretty quickly. He plays on defense as the speed linebacker. He is the guy to beat in 5 weeks. We will practice it all the time. Sena will be the scout runner." He told the team. In private, he told, "As for you Sena, play a mirror match and you should be able to beat his cuts. However, your cuts right now aren't defined enough as Kyle's, so we will work on them. Whatever this Devil Bat Ghost is, it won't work against these guys at Lakeland, trust me. You will improve it. And this new move also won't be called the Devil Bat Ghost."

"Yes sir" Sena said, having understood the majority of what was said. 'So, Devil Bat Ghost might not work? It hasn't worked all the time, it has always improved. Why rename it?'

The week came and went, practice was centered on stopping Gaither's pass, but coach Finkle said we were also practicing for the later big games, as Gaither wasn't even ranked, and Plant was expected to win by a large margin. "I don't really care for Gaither either, but we need to practice our best for two reasons," he told. "One, so we don't slack off and lose skill, and we can still get better. And two, for the Colts and Druids."

Sena was running on both offense and defense, switching in and out to practice for the scout team and for his side of the ball. "Sena, he will beat you unless you strengthen your Ghost," Shin told him in private. "Eggnatz will run right through your cuts, your hurricane spins, and your stun gun back-steps. You have gotten strong here in America, as have I. I have learned to use it better, not using the Spear Tackle as much, using a more defined Trident Tackle. The Devil Bat Ghost will be no good. You need to use a powered Ghost."

"Coach Finkle said I needed to. How do I do that?" Sena asked.

"Well, go one on one with me, using all the moves you have. You have always figured things out by trial and error. Why stop that now? In this case, you cannot lose at the Druids game, or the Colts game."

Sena ran right at Shin, using his Devil Bat Ghost, turning it into a spin, swirling the wing around him. Shin was unmoved, using his massive arms to grab him and throw him down. "You have more than that. You weren't even doing the best you could."

"But, that is all I have." Sena tried it again, spinning faster than the last time, combining in a Stun Gun like move he had learned from playing against Agon. Shin turned backwards, spinning with Sena, catching him, using the arm the Stun Gun failed to stun. Sena tried to get away, being unable to, getting tackled.

"I guess this is all you have. We will work on this every day after practice, so be ready for it. Combine power with the ghost, and you will have the Puma's ghostly move in your arsenal," Shin walked away explaining. He turned around for one last comment, "Tell Doug I think we are going to use the Eagle Defense all game this week, in order to make it ours. The Eagle defense isn't a Plant Puma original. We need to make it something of our own."


	12. Chapter 12

**Down 12: The Trial Against the Cowboys: The Puma Dash**

Pregame practice was tougher than ever, as Shin told Sena he needed to work on his cuts just as he would every practice. "You must get this right, or else we cannot win," Shin said after the practice.

"I got it this time, let me try it," Sena told. He ran up to Shin with a ball in his hand. Shin got into position, looking just like Stephano from the Colt's, feet parallel to the ground with arms cocked to shoot.

"See this stance, it is the perfected Trident Tackle Launch, if you can beat it, you can beat Eggnatz" Shin showed. Sena stepped to the right, then using his speed cuts went to the left quickly. Shin saw this, shooting his opposite arm, reading his other arm for a grab. Sena then span outwards to the right again, missing the hit. Shin then used his other hand to initiate a grab. However, Sena noticed something, and this is where he used what he had figured out, a shove with your body. It implements power into ghost. Sena after spinning saw Shin try to grab him. He used his upward force to push off of his shoulders, spinning again, and becoming free. Shin fell to the ground, terrified. "That power, even small, at that speed is incredible," he said.

At the game, Sena was going to showcase the new move, where he would call it the Puma Dash, for how it is how a Puma moves along the forests while avoiding the trees, pushing off of trees it happens to run into. It is a quick paced move. Coach Finkle had the second team start, allowing them to get work, in the lead 7-0 by half time. "Alright second team. That was a good showing, now it is time to finish this up with the first string."

Sena felt he needed to use the Puma Dash in order to show the opponents what he was made of. It was instinct, doing what is best in order to win. The Cowboys against second team had not scored, but they only gave up one score. Their defense was solid, the main power being in the powerful lineman. However, with first team in, the powerful lineman would make no difference. "Hey Sena, let's move this up with a trap," Fred called Sena. Sena agreed, lining up in the regular formation.

The game was away at Gaither High, Gaither wearing brown and red jerseys, Plant wearing their regular gold and black jerseys. Gaither had an announcer named Jason. He called, "Now with the first string in for Plant, how will your Gaither High adjust?" Sena took the handoff, seeing a whole right behind Fred. The whole was large; it seems the powerful lineman of Gaither were no longer powerful against the first string. Fred pancaked the trapped player, moving onto the second level (linebackers), opening up a path for Sena to go head to head with Gaither's middle linebacker, Forest Wildrow. Forest was modest, against second string he had 20 tackles, while the rest of his team had an average of 4 a player. Against first string, he would have none.

Sena felt no need to go easy, going at top speed, using the ghost move. Instead of using a quickstep cut, he instead changed his cuts to short cut backs, ready to push with his shoulders once Forest went in for the tackle. Forest clutched Sena, but it was no good. He used his shoulders to push him off, spinning away in the process. Forest laid on the grass stunned as Sena scored a touchdown. "That move, was unstoppable. It was not on the tape we saw," he spoke to himself.

Sena would go on to score 2 more rushing touchdowns, while Greg and the other first string players would score a total of 5 touchdowns. Three of these were passes, 2 to Fred, and 1 to Wakeen. Wakeen would also have an interception he would take back for a touchdown. A final rushing touchdown would be scored by Shin, using his Trident Tackle as an offensive power to burst through the line. The score was 56-0, the Pumas had ousted the Cowboys in a matter of a half.

In the lineup (where teams shake hands with each other), Forest past Sena telling him, "That was great playing out there. I could not touch that move. What did you call it, Devil Bat Ghost?"

"No, that is old stuff. I needed to improve. That was the Puma Dash. It uses Ghost moves while power moves to break free," Sena answered. Forest noted it was a great move, wishing him luck in the season. Gaither so far was 0-2, 0-1 in the district. Sena felt sorry for them, but their only great player, Forest, was unable to stop Sena, so it wasn't anything special. Gaither still had 4 more district games, perhaps they could turn something around and make it work.

At film showing, coach Finkle called on Sena, "and Sena there, demolishing their greatest defense, with something totally new. Mind telling us what that was?"

"Puma Dash" Sena spoke in English, followed by it in Japanese, "プーマダッシュ (Pūmadasshu)"

"Well, whatever it was, nice time to try it out. The Hurricanes next week are a bit tougher, so we will need it then too. But now that you have used it, try not to use it as much, we don't want the Colts or Druids seeing it." Finkle told him.

After a long week, Sena could finally go back to his exchange home, Orville's home. He couldn't remember going there after last week, having stayed at the school or gone to Wakeen's house and slept over. Orville had two parents, only one was ever home, his father. He was a strict black man, but being that Sena wasn't his kid, he didn't care Sena was out for over a week. "Oh, you are back already Japanese boy?"

"Yes Sir" Sena spoke. "I need to sleep tonight, then I will go to Wakeen's house. Him being my translator, I cannot understand everything."

"Of course, just don't disturb me at my work". Mr. Reynolds had a job at his home. He was an electronic Stock Broker, using the computer to sell stock. He had also taken a slight interest in Japanese football, since his son was there. "I hear Deamon is winning every game with my son. He is wearing number 21 just like you did."

"Oh is he" Sena mentioned, thinking of someone being able to live through Hiruma hell. "Do you happen to have a copy of Football Monthly from Japan? I would also like to keep in touch with my friends back in Japan, as would Shin."

He passed him both the Florida weekly and the Japanese monthly. The weekly noted on the new ratings, with the Hollywood Bolts beating district rivals Everglades, going up in one spot to number nine. The Colts had beaten their second week opponent, district rivals Monarch Knights. Sena remembered Monarch, Donnelly was pretty good. It read "The Colts showed their power by defeating their district rivals Monarch Knights 21-0, Jared Joyner scoring all the touchdowns. The QB Evan Lassitor was out for the week with a shoulder injury. He should return for week 4 against Plant."

Football monthly from Japan listed the best in Japan, being the Teikoku Alexanders again, followed by Daemon, then Seibu Wild Gunman. "Yamato (a wearer of Eyeshield 21) trounces the Taiyo line to start off the Fall Season. With the new rule of double elimination, Taiyo is still expected to make it to the Kanto Tournament. Daemon with their new exchange running back, filling in for Sena Kobiyakawa, was able to slip away from a defeat against Shinryūji Nagas, winning 21-20. The exchange running back seems to be a fair enough replacement, having two of the three touchdowns. Shin Seijuro has also exchanged to America, Ojo missing their powerhouse linebacker, losing their second game to the Punks. For information on how the exchanges are doing, call our offices to find out."

'Wow' Sena thought. 'Even without Hiruma, or Kurita, or Misashi, Daemon is able to still win games against tough teams. This just means I need to do my best to win. As for Ojo, I hope Sakuraba does well.'

"Sir, could you perhaps inform me of what happens in Japan with your son? When I go back to Japan, I need to know how well they did without me. Keep me informed Mr. Reynolds." Sena asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Down 13: The Wild Forest: Eagle Defense Evolved.**

With one district win, coach Finkle told everyone to not calm down at practice, how Gaither was the easiest of the teams we would be playing. "The Hurricanes have some power," he said, while turning on a tape of the Brandon Hurricanes playing the week before. They wore orange and green.

"Oh, those guys. The copied the Miami Hurricanes to a tee." Greg said.

"Wakeen, what are the Miami Hurricanes" Sena asked.

"They are a college team south of here" Wakeen said. "Brandon wears the same colors, and runs a similar play style. Their offense is pass first, with their defense being pass defense. The run goes by them quickly, and they can never adjust. Unlike the college team, Brandon doesn't have fast enough players to make the pass defense work."

"As you can see," coach Finkle began, "against Aquinas Dragon Warriors, they were demolished by the pass, even though they have a pass defense. Their line is solid, but it has no substance. The linemen stand there and push, with nothing else in mind. No play calls come to them, they go up all the time. On defense, their linemen act the same. Passing should be easy, but we will destroy them with the run. The Ballista we didn't even use last week, so we will practice it till the sun goes down every day this week. Brandon isn't in our district, so we can go all out, not revealing any weakness our Wild Cat or main formation has. As for defense, Eagle is all the way. Aquinas is ranked above us, so watch as they beat the Hurricanes 47-21. Watch how Aquinas gave up at the end, having the game tied up. This team won't quit, so neither shall you!" he yelled.

In school, Jan came up from behind Sena to talk to him. "Hey Sena, I saw you on TV yesterday, they say you are the talk of Florida right now, being the fastest running back."

"Oh" Sena said, "I like to be modest. Joyner is better than I am"

"Nah, they even showed you in Japan at the Tokyo Stadium. I recorded the whole thing in case you want to watch it. Here," she said, handing him a DVD. "I think it also has a section pointing out flaws, how they said it was your small size compared to other running backs." With the DVD in hand, Sena went to Wakeen so he could help him understand it.

"Sure Sena, I'll help you after tonight's game" he responded. "Remember what we practiced for the Eagle Defense to make it our own." Sena remembered the play, the Wild Forest. They were going to showcase it against Brandon, defeating them in all aspects.

The game was at Brandon. A quick ride on the Bullet Train (new innovation to America) had them there ready to play. Sena took his trademarked green Eyeshield so as to leave the same impression. The announcer at Brandon spoke up, "It is Eyeshield 21 and the Plant Wild Pumas facing off against your very own Brandon Hurricanes and their famous coach Dan Maurer. Dan coached at Miami for 12 years before he retired. Now, he has turned the playbook of Brandon into Miami's playbook. Expect a great matchup."

Plant had decided to kick off, ready to show off their new defense. "Brandon's offense relies heavily on their quarter back, named John Harris. Harris in the previous games has thrown over 100 yards each, even against Aquinas," coach Finkle informed the bench players. "But with this new defense they came up with, no pass will get through. It is a Zone."

The ball was hiked, Harris stepping back to look for receivers. He wasn't going to find any. Sena had started his blitz, while Shin and the Nose Guard, played by Carson, have gotten through the center. Fred on the outside had bolted inwards, not being touched by the offensive line. Only Paul had minor trouble, being double teamed. Steve and Roger were set up in their Zones, while Doug had attacked the TE before he went out, then blitzed. The pocket (the area where the quarter back can roam to decide who to pass to, designated by the linemen forming a pocket) was closing in, all linemen getting through. Harris passed the ball up, towards the TE who had went 5 yards up the field, thinking he was open due to all the pressure.

"Interception!" called the announcer. "Steve Newfond intercepts the ball intended for the TE. Scratch that, we have a flag on the play"

There was an offside penalty called. Fred had gone over the line and nudged the opposing player before the ball had been snapped. Brandon would get five more yards to try and make it work. "No worries, this defense has it all tied up" noted Steve. "Wish I could have that interception back though."

With the snap, Harris went back into his set. The same thing happened. The Wild Forest was in full effect. The Puma's were dashing in for the quarter back, while the eagles were holding up for the pass which would come. And eventually, an Eagle would join a Puma for the dash in as well. "Sack, 4th down. With the Punt, that puts Plant at the 40 yard line with 40 yards to go to a touchdown."

'With this run, a win will be cemented' Sena thought. He looked up at the clock, seeing there were still 10 minutes left in the first quarter (out of 12 per quarter). "Perfect, if I can run out the clock with runs, this game will be over fast and we will win" Sena told Greg.

"Coach wants me to pass Sena. Just go in there and block for me, Brandon has a decent D Line." Greg told.

With the snap, Greg pulled back, using Sena as a shield. It wasn't needed. The line from Brandon stood there trying to get through the Plant line with pure power, a feat that was never going to happen. Sena noted this, and went out for a pass of his own. "13 yard gain on the pass to Fred Holyfield."

"12 yard pass"

"I think we have them on the ropes, run it down the middle with the Ballista" Greg told Sena.

Shin lined up in front of Sena, unlike the previous pass plays where he wasn't on the field at all. With the snap, Sena saw the entire center of the line open up, creating a clear path for Shin and Sena to run though. The Hurricane defense was not suited for a run play, having all their linemen fall for the pass blocks, going too far up field. Sena cut out of the way of Shin as he attacked the linebacker, seeing the endzone. There was one more tackler left to defeat number 21 of Brandon. It was the showdown of 21 to 21.

"Eyeshield 21 of Plant goes off against number 21 of Brandon," the announcer said. With a quick cut, the Puma Dash was initiated. Sena moved with the speed of the Devil Bat Ghost combined with the force of a hip thrust. Number 21 of Brandon fell to the ground, stunned as Sena scored. "TOUCHDOWN, Eyeshield scores.

"Final Score, 21-0" The stadium at Brandon erupted in jeers, as their team fell. The Wild Forest demolished the Brandon offense, stopping all their pass plays cold, with Steve getting an interception, running with it for 20 yards. The other touchdown came from a pass play to Wakeen, 20 yards.

Back on the train to Plant, coach Finkle after congratulating the team, "Don't let these past three wins cloud your playing ability. We have a bye week now, be rest assured this bye week will be hell. With two of the best teams in Florida on our schedule up next, we will not give in to the win. We will continue to fight on."

"Oh yeah" Sena said to Wakeen. "We have the Colts in two weeks. Wonder who they were playing this week. Perhaps we could watch them play."

"Oh, they are actually playing the Druids. We are in some luck, this will help you see how to get around Visca." Wakeen pointed out. "They are playing tomorrow, perhaps coach will take us to Springs again to watch. If not, we should just tell him that as members of the team we want to watch the game"

"Oh, no film tomorrow. We are all going to Springs to watch the Colts face the Druids. This helps us out for two games," coach Finkle said.

"Well, there you go, we will be going there"

"Oh, and on Friday, we are playing a scrimmage quarter verse a charter school. The winner gets two thousand dollars for the program, and pride of being the best. It will be at Plant, so don't worry about that," coach added. "It is against Tampa Bay Charter Bees. It being only a quarter will make this a needed game. We will discuss it after the game tomorrow. Come in early, it is a day game."

Sena looked around, viewing Shin looking out the window, staring with envy. "Shin, why so down?"

"Well, other than me always being like this, I need to get better. Your new Puma Dash is better than I could have thought. And," he stuttered, "I fear I cannot help you get better to face Visca unless I get better myself." With that, Shin turned red with anger, looking like he was going to burst.

"Calm down Shin" Wakeen said. "You two will be able to practice. Instead of Shin helping you out Sena, switch places."

"Yeah Shin, we can help each other out. Why not you help too Wakeen?"

"Whatever you guys want. I'll have the other receivers and corner backs to come after practice. We will beat the Colts"

"We will beat the Colts!" yelled everyone in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Down 14: The Colts v The Druids: The Best Team Prevails?**

It was Sena's second trip to Colt Country, but it felt different. The grass was greener, and the stands were decorated in green and blue. "Welcome to the Springs homecoming game" yelled the announcer. "The Lakeland Druids come down to Colt Country to try and take away a win from your Springs Colts. But this won't be an easy challenge. This year, both the Colts and Druids are 2-0, having won both games by large margins. Both are in the top ten, Colts being number 1, Druids being number 3. This game is so intense, teams are traveling hours here to watch the teams play."

Sena looked at the team, all inventively watching both teams warm up. The Colts were wearing their white and green uniforms, what would usually be the away jerseys. The Druids were wearing their home, Orange and Purple jerseys. Sena could see Eggnatz, practicing his cuts. "See Sena, they play a very conservative offense the druids, nothing special. It is a simple shotgun with a running back beside the quarter back. The Druids have decent receivers, so we need to watch them too" spoke Wakeen. "But on defense, watch out for the quarter back. He is tall, about 6'5", so if you get near a sack, attack him strong."

The Colts had won the toss, electing to receive. Sena wondered how the Druids would take on the Colts Stampede. He got his answer by looking at the line; it was made of 6 players, all head up to the people in front of them. Those six combined with three linebackers and two corner backs seemed to be able to shut down the run completely. The Colts were running their regular offense, a Wing T, with a TE outside of the regular TE, stepped back an extra yard, called the Wing Back. The Full back was also parallel with the running back, three yards back from the quarter back, behind the tackle. It was the refined Stampede.

The ball was snapped, with the Colts center, Domonic Versaci, cut blocking to the left, while the linemen to the right of him cut to the right, left of him scoop blocking (a block that lets the player pass you, only to push them back after behind the line of scrimmage). The wing back trap blocked into the gap where the run would go. Evan Lassiter, the quarter back, handed off the ball the Joyner, who, combined with his full back, Mark Niblett, ran up behind the tackle, who had opened up a hole. Niblett rushed into the linebacker, flushing him out of the play, leaving open space for Joyner to run.

"Look at that kid go" Sena said, asking Wakeen, "so which one is Eggnatz again?"

"Oh, the one who will make this tackle" he responded. As he did, number 20 appeared from the opposite side of the play, having gotten past the block from the wing back, his shoulders cocked ready to explode out. Joyner cut to the right, then backwards, using moves Sena considered quick enough to be impossible to stop. Yet, Eggnatz was unmoved, attacking with his hips, exploding into Joyner's waist, knocking him off course, forcing him to the ground by the power of the attack.

"Wait, what happened?" Sena asked. "Did he miss because of the cuts, and those cuts were the reason Joyner got ahead?"

"Very simply Sena," Shin responded, "Eggnatz was not paying attention to the cuts, nor was he going to be fooled by that back step. It was a valiant effort, but Joyner's speed was not enough to break through Eggnatz's speed. But Joyner is enough of an athlete to stay on his feet for another 3 yards, before losing his balance. That is what makes him good, even after getting hit, he gets more yards."

"That is a Colts first down!" called the announcer. "Eggnatz on the tackle, the Colts Stampede again"

For the next play, the Colts lined up differently, using a shot gun set up with a tight end on both sides, and a bunch receiver set (with three WR set up, one on the line of scrimmage, two back a yard) on the right side. Sena wondered exactly how the Druids would take on this new line up, having six down linemen facing an obvious pass.

"Set, set, hut" called Lassiter, hiking the ball, taking several steps back. Amazing all of the Plant visitors, two of the linemen stepped back into zone steps, while Eggnatz blitzed. It was no use though, Versaci locked on and shot at him with is thrusts. Eggnatz fell hard onto the ground. Lassiter had perfect time to pick a receiver, throwing the ball 15 yards to one of the TE that went out for a pass. The next play was the same, another 12 yard gain.

"Colts have just entered the Red Zone (within 25 yard line). How will they change up their offense, and how will the Druids change up their defense?"

The Colts lined up in their stampede set from earlier, but instead the backers were only a yard off from the quarter back. As the ball was hiked, the tight end and the wing back took trap steps, going in a straight line, while the Stampede line pushed the six man line up making enough room. The ball was then faked to Joyner, while the full back, Niblett, took the handoff and took it to the outside, in the direction of the trapping players. Joyner, as part of the fake, ran up the same route he would for the regular run. "Why aren't they covering Joyner, he just got the ball and went up the field" Sena questioned.

"No, he didn't. The Druid line backers read it perfectly, seeing the pulling backers, and adjusting mid play" Shin commented as Niblett was tackled in the backfield by Eggnatz. Sena could hear something from the huddle, but he couldn't understand it.

"Good run Nibs, this time, same play, but Joyner will get the ball"

"I think they are doing the same thing" Sena said. "I heard it from the huddle"

The ball was hiked, Joyner taking the handoff. Using the pulling backers as a ploy, he went up the same gap he did the play before, only this time with the ball. The stampede was arguable weaker without the full back or TE, but instead, Versaci ran out to block for him, flattening Eggnatz. Joyner then cut his way past the other tacklers, celebrating into the endzone. "TOUCHDOWN Colts"

With the extra point, it was 7-0, and the Colts seemed to have little weakness. Sena could see coach Finkle had taken not a single note on the Colts, while taking some on the Druids. Sena questioned Shin what weakness was there.

"They have only one weakness, but it is such a small factor you need to train to even take advantage of it." Shin responded in a quiet voice, as to keep it secret. He spoken even softer, "They have an inexperienced wing back, he wasn't supposed to follow the TE on either play. He doing that on the second play might have been planned, but he doing it on the first one was a joke. With the first play, having both pulling made it obvious where the ball was going. For the second play, it only makes sense for him to do it again, instead of blocking for Joyner again. The only reason it worked is because the Druids locked onto the play type, seeing both pull before. Having thought it was the same play; Eggnatz and the others had to go back, being cut off by the linemen. It also seems only Versaci can cut off Eggnatz, all the other blockers get cut through."

"Worth noting also is that Niblett's size went unused as Eggnatz tackled him. He could have easily ran over his small stature, right?" Sena asked.

"Actually, not," answered Wakeen. "Eggnatz has quite powerful legs, from this viewpoint, we cannot tell if he didn't use run force"

"Calm down Wakeen" Shin told. "Niblett tried his best, but wasn't using all his power so to keep it a secret for later on. I can tell for sure. I myself wonder how their defense fairs against the Druids all Shotgun set."

On defense, the Colts were in a new set, with three down linemen, five linebackers, two corner backs, and one safety. The linemen were lined up on the center, and on the tackles, while the linebackers were in the gaps of that, with the exception of the middle being over the nose guard. The Druids on offense had a shotgun set with the quarter back 4 yards behind the center, with Eggnatz a yard on his right. "Liz, Liz" could be heard from the linebacker Visca. Suddenly, all the linemen shifted to the side with the running back on it, moving over one man. The linebackers stayed as is, Visca surveying the field waiting for the snap.

"Hut" called the quarter back, quickly handing the ball off to Eggnatz, who bolted up the field, hitting the wall that was the line early. The speed linemen of the Colts had used their speed to halt the line, forcing Eggnatz outside. The linebackers used similar moves to what Plant used, using the nose guard, now over the guard, to go one way, while the linebacker over him went the other way. This forced Eggnatz to go the opposite way of what the blockers had planned. It was too late, Visca had already locked on with his Stun Gun arms, hitting the cutting running back with a quick jab, knocking him down behind the line. He stood over Eggnatz for a second, showing dominance. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Down 15: Colts vs. Druids: The Druid Dance**

It was a third down, the Druids with 4 yards to go until a first down. They were set up in the shot gun with double Tight ends, and close receivers on the outside of them. The previous two plays had a clear "strong" side, with the Colts adjusting to it. This formation had no strong side, as it was symmetrical, even the running back was in the center, right behind the quarter back. "Set" called the quarter back. As he called, Eggnatz moved over to the left, supposedly adjusting to the defense, which quickly had the line move in the same direction. "Halt!" called the quarterback, noticing the change, calling out to the receivers to move outwards, as if making it known he was passing. But Sena could tell it was all a ruse.

"He is faking it, can you tell Sena?" Wakeen asked.

"Of course, why would he pass out of this set? The original intention was a run, why change it?"

"He isn't faking Sena" interrupted Shin. "He has read the defense perfectly; he will pass it to someone, but not the receivers."

The ball was hiked; the quarterback took several steps back forming the pocket. The Colts linemen twisted around, all three getting through with rip moves, all being shorter than the Druid's linemen. Eggnatz went out in front of the collapsing pocket, wide open. The ball was passed to him at the line of scrimmage. He caught it, meeting a collision course with Visca 3 yards away. It was a showdown, truer this time than before. "Let's see the dance Kyle" Wakeen begged.

"What is the dance?" Sena asked.

"Just watch," Wakeen said. Eggnatz started swerving in and out with his feet, keeping his body centered. Visca stood still, cocking his arms, ready the thrust upwards into the thin Eggnatz. Just as Visca shot his arms, Kyle kicked out both his legs in one direction, his body flowing line a fish tail dodging the strike. However, Visca didn't plan on losing, using his power to knock Kyle's feet from under him, pushing in the same direction as the swerve. Using the dance gained Eggnatz an extra 2 yards, enough for a first down.

"That move, it was a nonsense move. It is a joke," Shin told Sena. "You can beat it easily. As you saw, Visca read it, and only allowed him two extra yards. He'll get him next time." Just as Shin has said, on the next play, with a similar formation, Visca read it better, and attacked Eggnatz at the line, not allowing him to set up the dance.

"Your move will never work if you don't have enough room to start it," Visca said to Eggnatz as he leaded over him. "That is what makes Eyeshield 21 from Japan better than you. Or at least, that is what I expect."

"I am better than him, watch on the next play." The next play was the regular formation of the druids, this time incorporating a tight end motion. The Colts linebackers adjusted accordingly, scooting over as he passed each gap, then readjusting as he didn't become an issue of that player's area anymore. Once the tight end reached the other side, the ball was snapped, and he ran back in the direction of his motion, curling upwards, creating a blocker. Eggnatz took the handoff, following his tight end up the field, passing the line with ease.

"No cigar" called Visca, "that play we had already planned for." Visca came in and knocked the tight end off balance, using him to disrupt Eggnatz path, forcing him to the other side, where Visca was waiting.

"Dance go" called Eggnatz, as he started kicking out his legs erratically, pushing away from Visca.

"Nope, that won't work, I have already figured it out. Your moves are as predictable as your plays. Like looking in a book" Visca responded as he caught Eggnatz, flipping him over his head, smashing him hard into the ground. The play had only put the Druids back to the line of scrimmage. It seemed the run wasn't going to work, indicated by Eggnatz walking off the field, looking like he had pain.

"That Visca had planned to do that, put him out of the game after seeing his potential," Shin commented. "He is a powerful kid, able to flip someone over his head is a power move. He toyed with him. That is one athlete. As for the rest of this game, it is over if the pass cannot compete with the Colts defense."

As Shin said, the pass went incomplete, the quarter back being unable to find a good receiver, having to throw it short to Eggnatz replacement 2 yards in front of him, dropping it. It was a 4th down, with the punt, the Colts would take the ball on their 40 yard line, 60 yards to go to the end zone. Joyner bolted down the field, gaining 8 yards with each carry. The same thing that had failed for the druids was working perfectly against them. Evan Lassiter didn't even need to pass. "Touchdown Colts. With the extra point from kicker Alex Fiore, it is now a two touchdown game, 14-0"

"Do you think the Druids have anymore fight in them?" asked Steve as he came walking up with Roger.

"Yeah, without Eggnatz, what do the Druids have?" Roger asked.

"First, no, they have yet to give up Steve. Roger, they have a decent pass, but it isn't doing so well against the Colts anti-pass defense," Shin answered.

Sena let them talk, wondering how Kyle must feel, having been dominated, hoping he could beat Visca. As the game progressed, it showed that the Druids really had given up, giving up two more touchdowns, and a safety, losing 23-0. 'How can we beat the Colts if even the mighty Druids couldn't even score against them?' Sena questioned himself.

"Alright everyone, back on the bus, we have a trip back on the train in an hour, let's get going. We'll talk about this game on the way back home, I hope you were able to see what was needed though" coach Finkle announced. "The Charter schooled canceled the game, we are going to be playing a visiting international team from Japan, and so Shin and Sena should know them. We are going to be playing a team called the Seibu Wild Gunman"

Sena fainted, felling weak from hearing Wakeen translate what coach had said. "Hm, I always wanted to face Riku again" Shin mentioned. "Sena is just nervous is all"

"They are visiting for the week, only playing us for one quarter, so let's give them something to remember on their plane ride home." The whole team cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Down 16: The Unfinished is Finished: Sena vs. Riku**

Sena requested Jan drive him to the airport (Tampa International) where Seibu was arriving at, hoping to chat with Kid and Riku before the game tomorrow. "So this team is one of the best in Japan?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the drive here. If you want to meet them, you can stay."

"Nah, I'll just wait in the car, I wouldn't understand them anyways."

Sena had arrived just in time, the plane from Japan had just landed. Jan yelled, "Whoa, who is that guy running?"

"Tetsuma!" Sena yelled, "stop." Tetsuma stopped cold, with Kid walking from right behind.

"I see only you showed up. Nice to see ya Sena."

"Same here Kid. Where is Riku?" Sena asked.

"Did he oversleep?" Kid asked Tetsuma

Tetsuma whispered something in Kid's ear, quickly pointing towards the back of what looked like the rest of the team, or at least 11 of them.

"Hey Sena" called a voice. Sena looked around, not seeing anyone. Then in a flash Riku appeared in front of him. "I see you have grown quite a bit" he said. While the year before when Sena was 5'1", he and Riku were even height wise. But now, Sena towered over Riku, being 5'7", while Riku is 5'3". "But have you grown faster? We shall find out tomorrow at the game."

"Or, we could race now," Sena joking said.

"Fine, first one to the rail and back," Riku responded, not understanding the joke.

"Well, while I was joking, sure."

Kid looked around, noticing there wasn't anyone around. "Sure, why not. Let us go too." They lined up, all getting into their own stances, except Tetsuma. "Tetsuma, run in 3 seconds. I'll countdown. 3 … 2 … 1"

Tetsuma started early, due to it being longer than three seconds. Kid shot off, getting blasted in the dust by Sena and Riku, who were neck and neck. "Riku, while you might have been just as fast I was before, my new height and power had made me much more powerful in the process, making me faster" Sena told, as he touched the rail just as Riku was about to.

"I am impressed Sena. We will see who is the best tomorrow at the quarter game." Sena and the Seibu Gunman nodded heads, agreeing to go all out for the scrimmage.

The next day, it was game time. It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon, the first time weather might play a part in the game for the season. The scrimmage was being played on the game field, but it wasn't advertised as a game around the school. It was just the players and the coaches. "This is it, the scrimmage that will show if we really are ready to play the Colts next week" coach Finkle spoke.

As per the scrimmage rules, there was going to be 15 minutes in the quarter instead of 12 minutes, and all kick-offs would be eliminated, starting from the 20 instead. The Pumas had won the toss, electing to start off with the ball. "Sena, this is where we see who is better" Riku told Sena as they walked away from each other after the coin toss.

"Alright, let's use the Wild Cat early on, Sena, do your thing" Greg said as he ran off the field, Toby, the backup running back, going in for him.

"Wait, Sena is playing quarter back?" Riku asked.

The ball was hiked, Sena seeing a hole in the center. The Bull horns of Seibu had been unable to stop Carson and his outwards block. Fred was leading with a trap block, while Shin ran up the hole, allowing Sena a direct path into the field.

"Sena, in this way, I prove I am better" Riku called, using his Rodeo Drive thrust to dodge Shin and take on Sena.

"Not this time," Sena said, "unlike last time where that worked, now I have power." Sena started the Puma dash, using all his ghost moves with powerful jolts outward, knocking the Rodeo Drive off center, breaking the tackle, and moving forward, using standard dash moves to evade the other backers, getting tackles 20 yards up the field by a safety.

"He has improved. Perhaps I should show him my new move Kid." Riku commented.

"Well, no one from Japan is watching, so use it, and help that boy improve too."

The Wild Cat was used again, this time with Toby lined up next to Shin, with an open path for the snap in between them. Sena took the hiked ball, and handed it off to Shin, then using his dash moves to open up a path. Toby went the opposite way, setting up for a possible cut back (where the running back goes after cutting). Shin took off in Sena's direction, using his shoulders to push through the defenders. As he ran, he passed Sena, going on head to head with the bull horns. Instead of getting the extra yard by using his shoulders, he passed the ball back to Sena, blocking the bull instead. The showdown of Sena and Riku was on again.

'This time' Riku thought to himself, 'my new Rodeo Drive will knock him up.' As Sena started his Dash, Riku straightened his leg, stepping back, avoiding the spins, keeping within tackling distance of Sena. With his lightning fast legs, Riku lunged out at Sena, having to spin in his lunge in order to catch him. It was no use, Sena used his new power legs to emulate the Caesar Charge of Yamato, running on. After scoring, Sena walked back to Riku, who was still lying on the ground, speechless.

"America is a monster, you find ways to make it work."

With the score 7-0 and only 6 minutes left in the scrimmage, the Seibu offense had to go fast. "Kid has a lightning fast throw, so if you don't get in past the line within 2 seconds, go back for a zone" Shin told the linemen.

Fred looked at him confused, as did Paul. Fred said, "We don't need two seconds, we will put the pressure on within a second."

Shin looked at Kid in the eyes during the play, stating, "Unlike Ojo, this defense has no holes. The Wild Forest cannot be beaten." Kid took the hiked ball, and having pressure from both ends (Fred and Paul had gotten in), he did his shotgun throw. Shin swatted it down, being in the direct path of the pass. The Wild Forest had put him and the nose guard in the perfect position to swat the ball down before letting it go too far.

The next play was a run, Riku taking the hand off, dodging the ends, and moving up field. Shin could easily make the tackle, but saw the determination in Sena's eyes, backing off, letting him get him. Riku started his Rodeo Drive leg moves, trying to confuse Sena. He wasn't. Sena saw the drive coming, using the Puma Dash to its full effect, reading the toggle and attacking it with the feet. Riku was brought down.

"Nice job Sena, you got mere there" Riku said, having gained 4 yards on the play. The next play was another run, this time gaining 6 yards as Roger had slipped while trying to make the tackle, and Shin caught him up the field. Kid was unable to pass as the rush was too quick, Fred and Paul literally were running without anyone blocking them. The Wild Forest uses a Nose Guard, and forces the ends as far out as possible. Against Kid, they were out even farther than normal, outside of the tight end if there was one, and a yard outside of the tackle. Even though there was a first down, it seemed to be slow and steady, as Sena had figured out how to stop Riku's Rodeo Drive.

'I should use the new one' Riku thought, whispering into Kid's ear as they set up. The ball was hiked, Kid tossing it to Riku as he dashed up the field, towards Sena. He wanted to go up against Sena once more.

"Riku, if you want to keep this up, I will beat you again." Sena called, getting into the tackling stance. Riku started the Rodeo Drive, shifting so fast; he turned into three different bodies, all becoming a blur. Sena was confused, unsure which to attack. To counter this, he dashed forward, cutting as he went.

"18 yard gain?" asked Kid. "Wow, you actually beat Sena with that one."

"Yeah, but I think he figured it out already. He only missed me because he wasn't expecting it. I combined the Ghost with the Rodeo Drive, while he combined power with the Ghost. So in the end, it comes down to what is better, Sena's new power from training in America, or my Rodeo Drive from years of training," explained Riku.

"Hey Sena," called Fred. "I hope you got a way to beat that."

"Yeah, I do. I tried using only my cuts, but I have to combine power with it, using the Dash to its fullest potential" answered Sena. He looked at Shin, seeing an emotionless face, as if Shin was scared of this new move as well. It was the same face he had when Sena formed him Puma Dash. 'Is Shin scared of this new move?' Sena asked himself. The next play was another run, it being the most successful play for Seibu. Riku ran the ball up the middle, as the outsides were impossible to do. Running up the middle was easy when there were only three linemen, and pinching inwards forced Riku down the middle, where the nose guard was chopping down, attacking the legs. The Bull horn blocker was playing center for Seibu, able to flip the nose guard over, opening up a lane. Shin attacked the lane, facing off against Riku's new Rodeo Ghost. Shin drew out his spears, took aim, and shot them out. He missed, with Riku spinning out, using the hurricane move. Shin's momentum made it impossible for him to turn back, allowing Riku more yardages, where Sena took him down. It was an 8 yard gain.

Seibu's run up the middle kept on beating Shin, frustrating him. Sena questioned if they should try switching places, but Shin refused. "Only once I beat him can you take him on." That time had come, where Riku went for another Rodeo Ghost, this time Shin using methods he saw Visca use, using his arms like stun guns, shooting them out. While Riku tried to spin out, contact was made. Combining this stun gun tecnique with the spear, the small contact it made knocked Riku down, causing a loss. "Now we can switch places. Sean, you can evade the bull, don't worry about him. Riku is all yours."

Sena looked at the clock. There were only 20 seconds remaining, with 60 yards to go. "Don't let up on the rush," called Finkle. Sena only had practiced the center linebacker, knowing he had to pick a side. He picked the right, telling the nose guard to take on the left. The ball was hiked, Sena going to the right, the nose guard to the left. The bull center of Seibu had flipped over the nose, but he took him out of the play long enough for Sena to break through. With his speed, Riku had only 3 yards to use his Rodeo Ghost.

"Take this Sena" he called, using the ghost and Rodeo moves, becoming a blur. Sena knew he couldn't do a direct tackle like Shin had done, but knew if he grabbed him, it would be over. Sena used his speed and head start from the blitz to jump forward, grabbing cloth of Riku, in the middle of the ghost move.

"This is where the power comes from!" Sena yelled, twisting Riku with all his power. Sena ended up flipping Riku over his body, landing him on his helmet. Riku grunted as he laid there. The scrimmage was over, Sena had defeated his mentor once and for all, with the Puma Death Pull.

Back at the airport, Sena insisted Jan come inside to say goodbye to the Gunman. "So, you are all Sena's friends?"

"Yeah," answered Kid.

"Sena has gotten a lot better, right?" Riku asked, expecting something worth hearing.

"Yeah, he certainly has, his English is much better" she responded. Riku hit his face with his palm in angst, thinking to get an intelligent answer.

"See you back in Japan Sena. Nice girlfriend," Rika said (in Japanese) as he walked onto the place.

"What!," Sena questioned.

"What he say?" Jan questioned.

"Nothing Jan, he was just commenting on how nice you look." Sena answered. 'So, Colts next week, hopefully out little tussle with Seibu helped us get ready for this game.


	17. Chapter 17

**Down 17: The Terror of Visca: Homecoming Match on the Horizon**

With only a week till the homecoming game, Colts v Pumas, coach Finkle had called everyone into the locker room to watch film from the Colts past 3 games: vs. the Lakeland Druids, vs. the Monarch Knights, and vs. the Dade Rovers. Both the Rovers and the Druids were state ranked, so those were the two games to watch. The Knights game was more to watch for position people.

"We saw him against Manatee, and against Lakeland, but we didn't see him vs. the Dovers, a strict run team. Visca showed off something new once the running back of the Dovers, Ronel Darson, broke through his tackle several times." Coach Finkle explained. "Just watch," he said as he popped in the tape.

The Colts were away, wearing a white jersey with green trims, while the Dovers wore dark green with black trims. Sena had no idea what a dover was, but the uniforms proved it was a type of car. "Wow, Visca really hones in on the runner" Shin commented.

"Yeah," responded Finkle, "but when Ronel cut lose, several times, Visca unleashed his true wrath, called the 'One Shot Cannon', where he uses both arms and fires them out line a cannon at the opponent, knocking them off their feet, and creating a perfect tackle. After he brings them to the ground, he crawls over then, like a true NFL linebacker. He is only a junior, but he has gained many scouts looking at him thanks to this move alone. Watch"

The tape showed the Dovers use a run play down the middle, where Ronel, on the video looking like a short kid, took the ball and starting cutting his way through the blocks. Every block was perfectly done, for half a second, then it fell apart. The half second was enough for Ronel to break through. When it came to Visca though, the blocker stood no chance, being thrown aside, forcing Ronel to go one way. However, Ronel sped through this lane at top speed, hitting the stun guns of Visca and rolling through, able to break free of his arms. "As you can see, Ronel is a strong runner, using speed to get through jams instead of power, where normally someone would lose to Visca," coach Finkle noted. "However, after several times being beaten and right near the goal line, he evolved his move." On the play, Ronel ran up the middle, using the center and the guards as a lever, pushing them as he went through. Visca broke through the line, then shot his arms out nearly 3 feet, hitting with enough force to bring the center down with Ronel, leveling them both. As a signature, he caught himself on them, and then crawled on top of them. "The only way to beat it is to use all your power. We cannot go one on one with him; nothing will beat him in that respect. Our only way is to use power in blocking."

"Shin, is there another way?" Sena asked, sounding nervous. He was scared already, without even meeting him eye to eye.

"Not that I can see. He has perfect balance, will not be fooled by any cuts, and power cannot overwhelm him. Unless you use all of your speed and power at once, there is no chance at a one on one win for anyone," he responded.

A queasy feeling went down Sena's spine, almost the same as the thought of Agon gives. Coach Finkle concluded with a statement, "During practice, fight with all you got, whether it is to beat Visca, beat Joyner, or the cornerbacks, such as their number 82 Jay Caldwell. Same goes for the line, fight to beat the stampede."

Sena wondered who Jay was. "Wakeen …?" he asked.

"Jay is the best wide receiver slash corner back in the state. He has thrown tight ends ten feet back while in the middle of the catch in order to force the incomplete. Worst part of all, he is only a Sophomore (age = 15-16) and is already 6'6"," Wakeen answered, with a tone of worry.

While practice was to get ready for the game, it was homecoming week at the school, and players were already asking out girls to the dance. Wakeen has asked out Jan already, so Sena had no one to go with. "You know, you don't have to go Sena," Jan said, during Lunch.

Sena looked puzzled. "Isn't it part of the school to go?"

"Well, no, but if you want, you could just come with me and Wakeen."

"I doubt I will even be able to, exhaustion from the game will be too much."

"Isn't the Homecoming game supposed to be an easy win?" Jan asked, confused.

Sena exclaimed, "The Colts are not an easy team, practice is harsh this whole week! The game is tomorrow, and I feel like my legs won't be able to do it."

"Oh, if it makes you feel better, the game is just a game, you can lose one and nothing will happen. I still expect you to come with me and Wakeen though."

"We must win," Sena commanded.

Practice that day was easier than before. "Alright, lets walkthrough everything so we can lay the punch early on and keep jabbing at them," coach Finkle said. "Line up in what we will be starting in, the main formation for offense." The main offense had Sena 3 yards behind Greg, two Tight ends, and two wide receivers. Wakeen and Fred were on the side the play was going, every play. The other side was blocking for possible passes. The second formation was the Ballista. Coach Finkle improved it, adding in an extra tight end to help open up the center more. Wakeen and Fred were on one side, while the second tight end was on the other Wakeen would go out in a pass route to fake a pass, then on the off chance, go out for a pass and receive it. The Wild Cat on the other hand, was completely changed up, having Sena 4 yards back, with Shin and Toby on either side, a yard ahead of him. Fred was on Toby, while Wakeen was on Fred's side. Shin was on the weak wide, Toby on the strong.

Out of the basic formation there were several plays, such as the pass, left run, right run, trap run, or draw. From the Ballista, there was the obvious center rush, the left or right rush, the outside rush, or the fake ballista pass. From the Wild Cat, there was the scramble run, center rush, and the toss pass (Sena had worked on it during practice, he would toss it to Fred who was pulling as the tight end, and he would take the rush).

"Defense!" yelled coach. For defense, the starting set was going to be the redefined Eagle set, which involved using 5 linemen, 4 linebackers, and 2 backs. Out of the five linemen was Fred on the strong side, Paul on the weak. Paul was zone blitzing, taking the zone to the outside Doug was also zone blitzing, while Only Sena was blitzing. Next was the Wild Forest, which was changed up to have Doug zone blitzing, and Sena to blitz every play, switching sides occasionally with Doug. Shin would pick the side opposite Sena, hoping to create a collapse in the pocket. Newly introduced were the Pounce and Fire Outs. Pounce was a 4-4-3, with Sena and Roger blitzing on the outside, while Steve and Shin go into zones. Fred and Paul would take wide steps, hoping to crunch the pocket with speed, while Sena attack inside the ends. Shin and Roger were in the zone, while Steve blitzed mirroring Sena. Fire Outs on the other hand is a play for pass guaranteed, using three linemen in blitz stances, Fred being one of them, zone blitzing, while Paul was off, and a faster end taking his place. There is no nose guard, instead hoping on using stunts to get in the pocket. Sena and Shin blitz, while everyone else is in man or zone coverage. With both offense and defense being walked through, coach called the team in.

"Well, this is it. Tomorrow, we prove to everyone this team means business, we score early and keep it going. I read the paper last week, we are expected to lose by 25 points. That won't happen with this defense and offense." Finkle explained. "We win".

The team cheered in unison, "Beat the Colts, beat the Colts, beat the Colts ..." While shouting, fear swept over Sena, thinking of Visca as a monster ready to break his hips with his exploding tackle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Down 18: First Quarter: Colts Defense, Perfect Mix of Speed and Power**

The big homecoming game had finally come. The Colts arrived with their entire team, all fifty players, and ready to brawl. The Pumas were on their home turf, getting ready in the locker room. Each player had on their grey and gold uniforms, while coach Finkle spoke to them, "We are gonna hit them hard tonight with the offense, defense, and when the going will get tough, we have the play calls. Keep on your toes and fight for the win."

While the Pumas were talking big serious game, the Colts arrived on the field and walked out to their end zone, the one colored grey. Their coach, Havs, spoke to them, "Well, another team to demolish. While we cannot get cocky, we already know we will win, so," he paused, "bring it early and end it fast so we can go home." Unlike the Plant Pumas, the Colts were very laid back on away turf, as if they were guaranteed the win.

Jan was in the stands, watching both teams warm up. She took out her copy of High School Football Weekly, wondering why Sena was so worried about the Colts. The magazine had an article about them. It said, "While the Colts aren't the biggest or strongest team, their record is speechless. They have yet to lose a game this year, and won all their regular season games on shutouts. They even beat top 5 state holder Lakeland Druids, dealing a deadly blow to their standings, now only 8th in the state. This week, they face off against 3rd state (taking Druid's place) Plant Pumas, who led by their exchange student Sena Kobayakawa, had yet to lose a game either. The Colts will be led by linebacker Stefano Visca, known for his quick hands, and Jared Joyner, known for his explosive power feet. Sena Kobayakawa for the Plant Pumas has a similar explosion, but it is more speed oriented; only using power to overwhelm the tackler into losing his grip. Plant also has one of the best linebackers out of Japan, Shin Seijuro, choosing to tackle runners using his open arms, using them like a spear." After reading, Jan understood how high the stakes were.

"Hello everyone," the announcer said. It was Coach Dale. "Tonight we have out homecoming match, the Colts from Coral Springs have come over to try and win on our turf. It looks to be a great game. With the Colts winning the toss, they choose to defer to the second half, electing to kick it off. Getting ready to receive is …"

With the ball at the 20 yard line from a touch back, Sena took to the field. The offense was standard. Greg was under center (Carson), Fred was on the right side, Wakeen outside of him. Sena looked up, seeing the Colts defense. 'Wait, they don't look bad at all. In fact, they are actually all kinda small. Visca is only a few inches taller than I am. What is there to worry?' he thought. With the snap, Sena drove the ball up the field. Carson went for his block, while Fred pulled, becoming the lead blocker. It was a stalemate; Carson had been bested by the Colts Stampede by the nose guard and the linebacker behind him, Visca. The nose guard got a fast jump, catching Carson off guard, able to use his power more effectively, using speed as power. The tackles and ends over the linemen had similar results. Sena jumped to the outside, but had nowhere to go, even with Fred's block on the end. The other end got in deep, tackling Sena for a loss of 3 yards.

"Their speed," Carson spoke, for the first time Sena heard him. "I was lucky enough to hike the ball. That guy in front of me, number 63, hit low and hard with speed, I had no chance."

Greg whispered into his helmet, then turned to Sena, "If they are going to beat us inside, lets run it outside. I'm gonna toss it to you, run to the right." Sena did as Greg said, taking the tossed ball and running around the Colts Stampede, using Fred as a lead blocker, gain yards. After Fred branched off to block the linebackers, Visca came after Sean from above, forcing a one on one. Sena used his Puma Dash, combining excellent speed with mediocre power.

"So this is what the great Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame does?" Visca asked Sena, using his stun gun arms to paralyze Sena. His arms hit Sena in the middle of his cuts, making it hard to breathe. Sena tried to use his speed power move, resorting to anything he could to gain ground, falling down an extra yard than he would have otherwise. "As I thought," he said. It was a 6 yard gain. The next outside run had a similar result, Visca making the tackle again. With the first down, the Colts lined up in a different set up, having four linemen instead of five, and three linebackers. After the snap, the end on the left side rushed outside, while the one on the right went inside. Using the speed of the Colt Stampede Line, this forced Sena to run up the middle, where number 63 and Visca gang tackled him before he could get any distance, forcing another loss.

"Damn it," Greg said, "they adjusted to this. Outside runs won't go anywhere now. As long as they can beat our linemen off the ball, we cannot do a thing run wise. Let's see how they adjust for the pass." On the pass plays, Sena would block with the rest of the line. Greg took the snap, taking several steps back, allowing Sena to pass him and set up a block. Visca and number 63 came rushing in on Carson and the line, with Visca breaking through, forcing Sena to take him on.

"Eyeshield, what do you have? Show me" he demanded, rushing in on Sena. Sena used his size to his advantage, hoping to wedge under Visca, and then use a ghost move to knock him back. However, both Sena and Visca were around the same height, defeating that plan. Visca rushed in with his arms, pushing Sena on his shoulders, using his advanced reach to get to Sena first, throwing him aside, and forcing an early pass to Wakeen. "Jay should get that one. I applaud you Eyesheild, able to stand in my way willingly," Visca said, looking down at Sena, still on the ground. He got into a blocking position, expecting the interception.

Jan looked up to watch the game, having read the whole paper. 'Wait,' she thought, 'doesn't look like this drive was a success was it?' A friend next to her responded that is wasn't. "Oh darn, hope they work it out," she said.

"Oh no, the pass is short, but I can make it," said Wakeen. He took aim at the ball, seeing where it would land, not seeing a single defender in sight. Wakeen stretched out his arm, waiting for the ball to hit his palm. Yet, the ball had not. A defender appeared in front of Wakeen, coming from nowhere surprising him. 'Could this be Jay Caldwell?' he thought. The defender had intercepted the ball yards ahead of where Wakeen expected it to land. Wakeen slid to the ground, being unable to catch Jay. Jay Caldwell took off, using his 4.6 40 yard dash speed to gain distance, coming up the line of scrimmage, where it was chaos. Visca was blocking Sena perfectly, while number 63 was blocking Carson. All it seemed was open to make the tackle was Fred, diving down at his legs, taking him down.

"An interception already?" Dale announced. "This is an interesting development. Number 21 Jay Caldwell takes the pass perfectly. Number 63, the left end, and Stefano Visca pressured the quarter back into passing an erratic pass, letting Jay make the catch. The pass was intended for Fred Holyfield, 6 yards up the field."

"This Defense, it is the perfect mix," Shin said from the sidelines. "Power in Visca, Speed in the Stampede line. Even outside runs are taken care of in this outside stampede, and it seems there is more to this defense than we are seeing now. Wonder how their offense does."

Coach Finkle spoke to the offense, "Well, they aren't like the other teams. Not even the Manatee line was this troublesome. I thought this was their weak point. Next time up, we will get it working." Coach Finkle then went over to the defense, "The offense did the best they could, keep them away from the touchdown. You only have 30 yards, stop them here."

Sena looked at the field, noticing how close they were after the interception. 'The perfect mix, power and speed …' his thoughts rolled on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Down 19: First Quarter: Colts Offense, A Never Ending Force, Pass and Rush**

With the Colts having only 30 yards to go until a touchdown, the Puma defense had to toughen up. Instead of using the regular defense, they were going to start off with the Wild Forest. In this, Sena would line up with the other linebackers, in the order of Steve, Shin, Roger, and Doug. He would blitz in every play, hoping to force a bad pass from Colts quarterback Even Lassiter. Either that or he would force the run to the opposite side, or get the tackle.

Sena went onto the field, lining up where he was supposed to, looking at the Colts formation. It wasn't what they had prepared for. It wasn't a Wing T, but rather a shot gun with 5 wide receivers, Caldwell being on the far left. "Wait," called Shin. It was too late, the ball had already been hiked, Evan taking a step back, while his Stampede line set up a pocket. Versaci at center blocked the nose guard perfectly, while Paul and Fred were pushed outside and up field by the tackles. Sena rushed in, but he had no way to get through the guard who had prepared for it.

As the guard blocked him, he said, "Little boy, we got you on lockdown." This guard was number 52, named Sampson Felix. He rolled Sena up and fell on top of him easily. Versaci did the same to the nose guard, while Shin got through. However, the other guard took Shin on, having a stalemate. With enough time, Evan threw the ball in Wakeen's direction.

"Eh, a pass to me, not Caldwell?" he said. "This will be an eas_" he was cut off.

"MINE!" yelled Caldwell as he swept in with his long reach, speeding past Wakeen. He was stunned Jay was able to get the ball right in front of him, as it was passed right at his direction. Caldwell was tackled by the safety 20 yards up the field. Only 10 yards existed until the end zone, and there were only 4 minutes off the clock.

"I don't get it," Wakeen said. "There were other open receivers; we weren't prepared for the shot gun pass. Why did he throw it right at me?"

"Simple," Shin said. "It riled you up, and now you want to beat Caldwell as much as possible, but from that display, Evan figures you cannot do it." Wakeen reassured the defense he would defend better. "Ok, we only have ten yards to go, we have to stop them here. This is where the pounce rush comes in. Line up in the pounce formation, and we will all blitz, except the three backers."

The Colts lined up in the power set up, having a full back in between Joyner and Evan, as well as a tight end. Before the snap, the tight end motioned toward the center. Right as he passed the quarterback, the ball was snapped, and both the full back and the tight end blocked up the center hole, along with Versaci. The three of them created a hammer, pushing through the coming rush from Sena and Roger, while pancaking Steve and stalemating Shin. Shin looked at the person who had blocked him, seeing an opening to break free, using his power to let loose, going one on one with Joyner.

Shin vs. Joyner

Joyner started to blur, but Shin had faced similar moves before while against Sena during practice, knowing exactly how to counter it, entering lightspeed as he used the Trident tackle to dig into Joyner. However, the trident hit an elbow, being parried away. 'Is his speed and power this strong that my trident cannot pierce through it?' Shin questioned, diving down at Joyner's legs as he passed him, pulling him down. It was too late, a touchdown ensued. The Stampede line had pushed the line so far up, Joyner met Shin 5 yards away from the end zone. Beating Shin, he was able to get two yards to the end zone, while Shin pulled him down, Joyner landed within the end zone. Shin had failed.

Victory: Jared Joyner.

"Is this all you have, Seijuro Shin?" Joyner questioned as he went back to him. "I knew you used your arm like a spear, but that was pathetic. If you aren't going to do your job, I'll take on Eyeshield instead. You failed the Colts test. We thought you were better."

Back in the huddle, Shin had a look of fear in his eyes, as if he knew it was helpless to face Joyner. "Sena, we switch places for the rest of the game. Your speed is needed there." Joyner had succeeded in getting into Shin's head. With the extra point in, the Puma's went to receive the ball. The receiver made it to the 35 yard line, where the offense took the ball back. As hard as Sena could fight, even with the Ballista, the line was demolished by the Stampede, forcing a punt after only one successful first down, where Visca made the tackle on Sena, using his Stun gun tackle, not even delving into the One Shot Stun. "Once again the Colts defense makes a stop. Number 63 demolishes the line" Dale announced, nervously. Number 63 was the X-factor, not being on most film making plays. His name wasn't listed on the roster, simply an empty space. He wore an Eyeshield just like Sena. He was Eyeshield 63.

'It is a good thing that 63 doesn't play on offense, that would be too much to worry about' Sena thought. 'He keeps on clogging up Carson's hole, forcing me outside. Yet, their ends come in and make it hard to progress more than 3 yards.'

The Colts had received the punt at their own 35 yard line, looking at a longer drive. They lined up in a shot gun again. This time, the Pumas were prepared, lining up in the Fire Outs, having perfect coverage. With the snap, Sena blitzed in, using his cuts to get past the tackle, unlike the last time. Yet, from nowhere, Versaci knocked Sena down, having fanned out to block Sena, seeing the blitz. The Stampede line not only blocked perfectly for the run, but fanned out perfectly for the blitz. Shin's blitz was read perfectly, yet he used the spin to break free, vying for a blitz. "This time I got you," he said.

"No, you don't," called Sampson, blocking Shin from his blind side, pancaking him. Shin yelled as he fell, Sampson laying over him, triumphant. Evan passed it out, finding an open receiver in Caldwell, right above Wakeen's reach. He used an Everest pass to get over Wakeen's 6'2" stature.

"16 yard gain"

"12 yard gain"

The run didn't fare as well, as the formation made it easy to tell which type was going to come. Out of the power and Wing T, the Colts always ran. With Sena in Shin's place, blitzing every play was harder as he and the nose guard had to get through Versaci. Usually, Sena would get stalemated. But on this run play, he noticed an opening, standing in it waiting for Joyner to come.

Sena vs. Joyner

Joyner lowered his shoulders, creating a ram, forcing his way to Sena. Noticing this, Sena dived down, trying to catch his legs to pull him down with a Puma Pounce. "Even if you have caught me, I will just break right through," he said, wriggling his legs from Sena's tight grip, running away.

Victory: Joyner

As Joyner ran, the defense boxed him in, forcing him out of bounds, having a 14 yard gain. "What do we do to stop him Shin?" Sena asked.

"Perhaps we box him in at the center, but that would go against the coaches play," he said, sounding more anxious that ever. "We'll use a Pounce with 5 linebackers. I'll be in the middle, while Sena and Doug will be beside me. Steve and Roger, you'll both be on the outside. The middle will rush in, forcing a fold to the outside where Joyner will either go out of bounds, or get tackled by the linemen in close range. If we can close him in, his moves will be of no use."

Lining up in this new formation, the Colts came out in their Wing T set, handing off to Joyner who ran it down the middle, using the full back as his wall. Shin using his blitz took on the full back, taking him down, but not having enough space to make the play. Doug whiffed at Joyner, missing by inches, yet forcing a cut back right toward Sena.

Sena vs Joyner

Joyner cut back toward Sena, coming at him with full speed. Sena dropped his shoulder, readying for a takedown. Then a thought struck him, how he took down Riku the week before, wrapping up and pulling down. Sena grabbed some cloth, not letting go. He used his new American muscles to halt Joyner, but he could not alone bring him down. Shin came in, adding himself to the tackle.

Enter Shin

Shin cocked his spear, shooting his arms out creating two points, hitting Joyner in the chest as Shin drove over him. It was a tackle.

Victory: Sena and Shin

"2 yard gain" called the ref, calling for the end of the quarter. 'With only 8 more yards to go until a first down, and 2 more plays to get it, what would the Colts offense bring to the table in the second quarter?' Sena thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Down 20: To Half Time: The Endless Run**

With the new Pounce 5, Joyner on the next play was caught again, cleanly this time by both Sena and Shin. The three blitzing line backers along with the four linemen created a shift over the Stampede line. It allowed two extra people to get through, every time. Seven on five meant out of Shin, Sena, or Doug, two were to get through quickly. On third down, Evan ran the ball up for 2 yards on a QB Sneak, tackled by the nose guard. Versaci, having seen Shin's power in the past few plays, neglected to block the nose guard enough. On fourth down, there was only 2 yards to go, and Joyner had been able to get two yards even through the Pounce 5, as he did with that play. He gained a first down right before being tackled by Doug and Shin.

Coach Finkle looked worried; it could be seen even by those in the stands. "Why does coach Finkle look so worried Dale?" asked Jan, having snuck her way into the announcer studio.

"Well Jan, if you look at the score, the Puma are down by a touchdown and even with this new defensive set, the Colts are slowly progressing," Dale responded.

The Colts went for it on first down. Joyner ran with the full back, adding in another blocker, but Shin and Sena were able to take Joyner down. However, he had gained the two yards needed for a first down. "With that, the Colts remain of offense," coach Dale announced.

After the first down, the Colts coach called a time out (after wasting another 20 seconds), seeing the progression was wasting time for the half. With the time out, coach Finkle was given time to speak to the defense, "The Pounce 5 is working perfectly Shin, nice imprecision. I suspect they will try and waste time by running the ball more, giving us less time for the half. If we fall into that trap, we'll have no time for this half, and they will get the ball back for the second half."

Over on the Colts bench, coach Havs was speaking to his offense, "Joyner how is he? That eyeshield guy? Him and the number 40 seem to be the fastest, but as long as Versaci and out full back work their way up, you should be able to get 2 or 3 yards on every play. Let's do that to waste time, this half."

"Yeah," Joyner agreed. "Eyeshield is pretty good coach, but him playing both sides will hamper him later on."

For several minutes, the Colts kept on driving it up the field, 3 or 4 yard increments. With each play, they took off 25 seconds of the clock. By the time they had reached the 10 yard line, there was only 4 minutes left in the half. After reaching this point, the Colts lined up in the shotgun, abandoning run.

"What do we do now Shin?" Doug asked.

"We continue blitzing. The Pounce 5 has reserves for pass defense," Shin responded. With the snap, Sena and Shin broke through the Stampede line, being the extra men of the 7 to 5, forcing Evan to throw a short pass to a receiver other than his intended target, Caldwell. It was a 2 yard gain. The next pass however, Evan dodged both Sena and Shin, throwing it to Caldwell. Wakeen saw the ball, being on Caldwell like glue, he had to intercept it.

Caldwell vs. Wakeen

Caldwell had several inches on Wakeen, and a longer reach, the ball being passed to take advantage of this reach. Wakeen had to speed up to get the ball. The ball was within sight, he could see Caldwell's fingers touch the ball. His heart sank. He thought he had failed. Then a thought occurred to him. Once the ball touches the player, all interference is lost, and you can do anything to the receiver. Having remembered this, he grabbed Caldwell, just as he was about to catch the ball. Caldwell used a stiff arm to further his distance, but Wakeen was stronger, pulling him inwards, forcing the ball out of his hands, grabbing it in the process.

Victory: Wakeen, Interception

Wakeen, noticing the time, bolted out of bounds as fast as he could. The Pumas needed to go 85 yards in only 3 minutes and 40 seconds. It would be a tough challenge. Coach Finkle spared his time out, seeing the clock had stopped. "Well, running is out of the question this time. But if they know we are going to pass, they'll use their spy set, which will have the field on pass lockdown. We have to use the Wild Cat, keeping them on their toes to what we will do," Coach Finkle said.

Using the Wild Cat forced Greg off the field and Sena into the driving seat. Toby, the backup running back, went in for him. As expected, the Colts were in a 4-3 set up, utilizing four cover backs. Sena took the snap, finding the middle wide open. He burst through it with all his speed, using Shin and Toby as his shields. Number 63 was sectioned on the left, where Shin blocked him long enough for Sena to move forward. Toby attempted to take care of Visca, but he was too much, throwing Toby aside. When Shin and Sena got the Visca, he was already 5 yards up, having backpedaled due to the play, yet realizing quick enough it was a run. Shin and Visca hit each other low, Visca using his size to hit lower. He drove Shin upwards, twisting him around, forcing Sena to go the other way, where another line backer, number 56, had already lowered his shoulders, driving into Sena. This is where the training went towards, as Sena used this hit as a lever, spinning out and using his hand to push 56 down. Sena would get tackled by the safeties up the field as they double teamed him. It was a 24 yard gain, with still 3 minutes and 10 seconds remaining as the clock continued to drop.

"Quick, no huddle!" yelled Finkle. As told, Sena got into position as everyone else struggled to get into position, including the defense. Sena, being the only one seeing the whole field, could see a mismatch, Wakeen was not covered by Caldwell, as Caldwell at the end of the play was not in that area. He was going to toss it up for Wakeen, trusting him. With the snapped ball in hand, Sena waiting for Wakeen to get in distance, but the pocket was already closing in. Number 63 had gotten the edge on the lineman in front of him, using his speed moves to get past. He was within sacking distance. Sena lobbed the ball up as he got hit, feeling the full force of the hit. 'Unlike the hit from Visca' he thought, 'this hit has true pain.'

Wakeen saw the ball passed. He felt it would fall short, cutting back to get into position. Not having Caldwell in distance was a good feeling, but remembering before, he can come out of anywhere. With this knowledge, Wakeen jumped up to get the ball, catching it in the air, before being driven down by Caldwell as he appeared from the distance. It was another first down, with 40 more yards till a touchdown, and 2 minutes 47 seconds remaining as the clock twiddled down.

After several more plays, each one gaining progressively less ground, it seemed obvious the Puma could not score a touchdown in time. Only 30 seconds were left, with 20 yards to go until the end zone. The Colts defense had gotten wise to what was going on, having a line backer blitz, and forcing Sena to only gain at most 4 yards each play. There wasn't enough time, so Finkle called a time out with only 5 seconds remaining in the half, setting up for a field goal. From this short a distance (10 yard line), the kicker, Danny Lobel, had no trouble getting the field goal, setting the half over with a 7-3 score.


	21. Chapter 21

**Half Time Report: Colts vs. Pumas**

Here at the Puma Forest, we have the Plant Pumas facing off against incoming state rivals, the Springs Colts. After one half of play, the score is 7-3, the Colts lead. The Pumas received the ball first, but quickly lost the ball to an interception early on. The Colts capitalized on this, getting a quick touchdown with a run from Joyner, breaking tackles from Seijuro Shin and Sena Kobayakawa. Through rough play, as hard as the Pumas tried, the Colts Stampede was too much, gaining ball control fast.

With the Colts back on offense, the Pumas switched to a 4-5-2 formation, able to shut down the pass and force runs, using 7 rushers to outnumber the 5 linemen. This proved ineffective, as the Colts progressed. While using the 4-4-3, they were getting run over. In the 4-5-2, the progression was slow. After an interception close to the end zone by Wakeen Stroder, the Puma had gained the ball back, with 85 yards to a touchdown.

While the Colts expected a passing formation, using the basic 4-3-4, the Puma came out in a Wild Cat, able to use all plays. The first was an unexpected run, gaining 24 yards. A quick no huddle offense set the Pumas up into a 40 yard positon, with less than 3 minutes left. However, the Colts had caught on to this play set, slowing progression to a halt. Even with all time outs, the Puma were forced to go for a field goal from the 10 yard line, ending the half.

Next half, we expect to see the Colts get a quick touchdown, then shut down the Puma for the rest of the game. It seems they are getting ready for the kick off, Puma kicker will be kicking off. The Colts receive it and take the ball to the 25 yard line. Here we go; second half is on its way.

**Down 21: The Second Half: Colts Perfect Stampede**

The Colts lined up in their Wing T, with a new member in their line. To the right of Versaci was number 63, his grey eyeshield almost like a mirror. He was in a three point stance on offense, leaning slightly forward. With Sena lined up over him, the two would end up facing each other nearly every play. Before the ball was snapped, the Wing Back moved out into a receiver set, now having two wide receivers. In reaction, Roger moved out along with him, breaking the Pounce 5 set up. With the snap, Evan took several steps back, using the pocket as his home. Versaci perfectly blocked Shin, fanning him outside for 63 to pancake. Sena got through, but the other guard Sampson fanned to him, pushing him out as well. Doug was the only one to get past the lineman blocking him, but his speed was not fast enough, Evan passing before Doug got to him. Wakeen was too far away from the ball to attempt to cover it. It was all down to Roger, who had moved out with the Wing Back.

Roger vs Wing Back

With the ball in the air, Roger followed the ball, not the back. He saw it falling, stretching his arm out ahead of the Wing. In an instant, the Wing elbowed Roger's arm out of the way, grabbing the ball inches away from the ground, running off. His size and power were too much for Roger, who was overall more agile and would have gotten it otherwise.

Victory: Wing Back

The wing took the ball from the 30 yard line, having caught the short pass. With the ball in hand, he ran as fast as he could. His 40 time was only a 5.0, allowing the safeties to get him after another 5 yard progression. The three middle line backers were unable to due to positioning. The Colts ran the same play the next time, this time having the wing run a different route, placing him in the middle of the field where none of the zone coverage was. It was a clean catch, as blocking was as tight as the play before, Sena getting pancaked by 63. The wing ran the ball for another first down.

"This isn't good," Shin said. "Previously, that wing was only a blocker, but now he has gone out for passes. Along with the TE, that creates a mismatch for the pass. Not to mention the pocket forms too fast." He turned to Sena and Doug, "We will start closer, no need to hide out intentions. If we use speed, we will win."

"But, 63 has speed" Sena replied back.

"Oh, the fat muscular one?" Shin said, not noticing the eyeshield used to mock Sena. "He is large, your speed can easily beat his."

With the ball on the 45 yard line, 45 yards were all there were to a touchdown for the Colts. Lined up in the same Wing T formation, the Pumas positioned into a Pounce 5, the middle 3 clogging up the line, making it seem there were seven linemen. "Oh, so you guys want to play rough then?" Versaci looked up.

"Yeah" grunted 63. "We aren't the best for nothing."

"And neither we" Sena replied, implying him and Shin. With the snap, both Sena and Shin attacked their gaps, out pacing 63 and Versaci. Evan received the snap, having Shin in his face. He turned around, handing it off to Joyner, instead of passing it. Sena, having gotten past 63 with pure burst speed, went for the tackle. Instead, 63 blocked him using his arms to knock away Sena's. When Sena got past him, 63 turned around, setting up for the inevitable run play. Both him and Versaci predicted Shin would get through, almost allowing it. Joyner ran up the field, having no line backers able to get to him due to the position of Shin and Sena and Doug after the blitz. Steve and Roger abandoned their zone coverage after realizing it was run, but were unable to take Joyner down as he used his arms and body in tangem, using moves similar to the ghost and Devil Stun Gun, spinning when needed. Roger was able to latch onto his legs, but he instantly was shaken off. The two safeties in the back field stood no chance.

"Joyner breaks tackle after tackle, from Steve to Roger then to Wakeen, all fail. He is at the 20 not, being trailed by Shin and Sena, both having near equal speed, faster than Joyner. However, their position was too far, being unable to get there in time. It is a touchdown" coach Dale announced.

"Darn it, we gotta score some points!" yelled coach Finkle. "Being down 14-3, we have 11 points to make up. Wild Cat was working pretty well, but they caught on pretty fast. Ballista time." Lined up in the Ballista, Greg took the snap while Shin and Carson pushed to open up the gap. Eyeshield 63, as the Colts fans were calling him, chopped down at Carson, creating a pile, forcing Sena and Shin to the outside. The ends, Chouloute (tall and skinny black kid) and Branch (bulky black kid) closed in. Shin chose the left, taking on the skinny Chouloute, allowing Sena to gain some yardage. However, Visca was coming up. Sena jumped over the line pile 63 had caused, evading the arms of the Colts linemen as he jumped. Visca came to him, to which a showdown came.

Visca vs Sena (Eyeshield 21)

"Who is better 21?" Visca said. "I heard the best runner is allowed to wear that eyeshield and use that name. Well, 63 here transferred from his old school, sporting an eyeshield. He started wearing it, and we have called him eyeshield 63 ever since. So, are you better than he is? He has bested me before, I don't think you can."

"Oh yeah, watch" Sena said, using a Puma Dash to dance around Visca, using his speed, getting ahead of him.

"Not. Good. Enough." He said as he shot out his left arm, hitting Sena in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Sena, as falling, saw Shin in the clear. He tossed the ball to Shin right before hitting the ground. It was ruled a fumble, but Shin quickly picked it up, seeing what Sena was setting up.

Victory: Visca

Introduce: Shin

With the ball in hand, Shin rushed at Visca. The experienced linebacker lowered his shoulders, his legs becoming parallel with the ground. "Eh, the tall one cannot be taken down with pure power, it needs technique. One Shot Stun!" he screamed as he shot his body out, using his powerful arms to dig into Shin's shoulder pads, knocking him face up.

Victory: Visca

Even though both Sena and Shin failed to shake Visca, the play gained 8 yards, letting the team regroup. "This 63 is killing our line. Carson, what is the problem?" Greg asked.

"He is just too fast off the ball. I snap it and he comes down at my knees every play."

"Well, let's see if we can get him to jump. Everyone, this play will go on the **5****th**hut. Until then, not a person moves. I will say other stuff in between as well." Greg told the offense.

"Hut, twenty-seven, hut" Greg said, watching 63. He didn't budge an inch. "Hut, hut, klight downer, klight downer, Cald sweep, hut" the ball was snapped, and Carson was chopped as he snapped the ball. Greg was lucky to get the ball this time, as 63 planned the ball perfectly, almost causing a fumble. The rest of the line was perfect as well. The Colts lined up in a basic 4-4-3, were doing a perfect stampede, not being fooled by anything.

"4th down" the announcer, Dale, called. "The Puma were unable to advance, forcing a punt." After the punt, "It is a touchback; the Colts will take the ball from the 20 yard line, having 80 yards till the end zone."

The Colts lined up in their shot gun, wanting to end it quickly, already having the 14-3 lead. Evan threw up a pass, being un-pressured again due to the perfect stampede line. Caldwell caught it cleanly for a 30 yard gain, being talked by Wakeen after the catch. The next play was a run up the middle, Shin and Sena making the tackle for a 4 yard gain. The Colts were back to their time usage play set, using short runs to wind down the clock.

"We gotta stop this dwindling," Shin said. "But, everything they have a counter to. We line up in Pounce 5, they shot gun it. We do it again, they get 4 yards. We do .." Shin continued.

"Stop Shin," Sena said. "Back in Japan, we learned to overcome our enemy, which is how the Devil Bats won every game of the Fall Tournament. We were outclassed, but we overcame the beast. Against the Nagas, the best team in all of Kanto, we were down 0-32 by halftime. Come the second half, we rallied back to win 36-35.

"Crap" Shin said as Joyner and the perfect stampede continued to progress, opening up in the 4th quarter, now at the 30 yard line, within field goal distance. "This Perfect Stampede is an incredible front. What will we do?" The clock continued to wind down, coming to 10 minutes, at which time Shin called a time out so the coach could figure something out. The Stampede was working to perfection.


	22. Chapter 22

**Down 22: The Fourth Quarter: The Puma's Deceive**

The Colts were ahead by 14-3, having only 30 yards till the end zone. They lined up in their basic Wing T formation, having Joyner in the backfield stationed to the left of the quarter back lane, with the full back behind the quarter back. The Puma lined up in their Pounce 5 formation, hoping to shake loose the run, while covering for the pass. With the snap, Sena, Doug, and Shin rushed the line, having only two yards to get off the ball, getting ahead of Versaci and number 63. Shin used his speed and power to take down the full back, while Doug's speed drew out the lineman Sampson, fanning him out. This allowed Sena a direct path to Joyner. Having not gone up field like the last play, where 63 took advantage, Sena ran lateral with his shoulders facing Joyner.

Sena vs Joyner

Joyner held the ball tight in his arms. Sena noted the only way to gain the advantage now was to take the ball by force. He punched at the ball, using his weak left hand to do it, while using the right to drive through in a tackle. Joyner couldn't escape as there was no room, but using his power legs, he continued to move forward. However, Sena's fist hit the ball with enough force to cause Joyner to fumble his hand, loosening his grip. Sena took the initiative, grabbing the ball as he tried to take Joyner down.

"Ah, that was a good hit, but my grip won't fail" Joyner said.

"Oh yeah," Sena said with haste, "then why are my hands on the grip, ready to pull it from you? I might not be as strong as you, and might not be able to fully tackle you, but I can take this ball," Sena finished, letting out a battle cry as he tore the ball from Joyner's grip, taking possession of the ball.

Victory: Sena

As Sena recovered the ball, Joyner instantly dove at Sena's legs while trailing, taking him down with his arms. As he pulled him down, he cursed at him. It was what could be the final drive, there only being 6 minutes left in the game. Coach Finkle approached the offense, explaining, "This is the last drive we have, les make it work. Being down 14-3, you might think we cannot win with only one drive, but we can and will. After we score, we go for two, onside kick, and get a field goal. A tie isn't the best, but it is good enough for tonight."

"We win this," Sena calmly said.

"Yes, we will" coach Finkle responded. "We use the Wild Cat, with Greg in as the full back." He then drew up a play that would make Hiruma proud.

Sena was set as quarterback, Shin to his left, Greg to his left. Instead of having a tight end, Fred spread out to level with Wakeen, spreading the defense out further. The defense was lined up in their 3-5-3, having three down linemen, two outside ends off the line by 3 yards, and three linebackers stationed 5 yards behind the linemen, stacked. Sena received the snap, hoping Shin and Carson could open up the middle, but like before, Eyeshield 63 caused a pile to form, forcing the play to the outside. The three (Sena, Shin, and Greg) ran to the side of the field with both Wakeen and Fred, who had ran receiver routes to fool the backs. After running their routes, they started to block, pushing the corners outside. Visca was on Sena though, using his One Shot Stun, finally seeing it was needed after Sena stole the ball from Joyner. Sena, having planned on this, threw a lateral Greg, while Shin went to block Visca. The other linebackers started to rush in, thinking Greg was going to run it. However, Fred and Wakeen let the corners go, running new routes into the open field. Greg had not passed the line of scrimmage, allowing him to pass. In no time, the pulling guards had succeeded in forming a new pocket. They had pulled as part of the play, to form a new pocket on the outside. It was the play Finkle had drawn up, perfected instantly. Greg threw the ball to the open Wakeen, while Fred opened up the lane for him with a block on the remaining Safety.

_**Puma's Deceive, a deceiving play where the running back stationed at quarter back runs, takes a tackle, passing back at the last moment, letting the one receiving the lateral decide what to do next. It can be a run, or a pass.**_

"Touchdown Pumas!" yelled the announcer Dale. "This is the first time this season a touchdown was scored on the Colts. Only Manatee was able to do it in the preseason, but that was after the Colts took out their starting lineup. With a score of 14-9, the Pumas can either go for 2, getting 11 points, allowing a field goal to be the difference, or go for the extra point."

The extra point was out of the question. It was time for another Puma's Deceive, Shin taking the ball instead of Greg, running it through Greg's block. The score was now 14-11, with 4 minutes left in the game. All that was left to do was an onside kick, then a touchdown.

"Get the Ball," the sidelines yelled. The kick was short, just as it should be. Versaci was on the return team, trying to use his size to lay on the ball. Unfortunately for him, the ball was well placed, letting the Pumas get another shot, from the 50 yard line.

"The Puma's Deceive is unstoppable," coach Finkle said, motioning Greg and Sena to switch places, trying to further deceive them. The Colts were lined up in a 3-4-4, again, trying to figure out the play that scored a touchdown.

"Touchdown, again!" the announcer Dale yelled. "After several option plays, the Colts defense has given up the winning points. With the extra point, the score is 18-14. Having only a minute left, how can the Colts bring this back up? What a Homecoming Game."

Sena stared at the scoreboard, having scored the touchdown. While never beating Visca, being taken down at the line, he used his speed to get the yard needed on fourth down. 'Now, what will the Colts run to try and win it back?' Sena thought.

"Damn fools," coach Havs of the Colts called. "We will go with our secret weapon, same we used against the Druids late in the game to secure victory." The Colts received the squib kick, running out of bounds at the 35 yard line. They lined up in a shot gun, having 5 wide receivers, expecting to spread out the defense.

"Don't move an inch. In this formation, the pass is taken care of perfectly," Shin said.

"Set, hut" Evan said, taking the snap, seeing Sena, Doug, and Shin coming at him in full speed. "So, you think this will work?" he chuckled, throwing the ball to his right, to number 4, a player named Max Caldi. He was uncovered, having done a dip route, guaranteeing him the ball if the pass got off. The three linebackers bolted for him, but he cocked back his arm, ready to throw. Evan chuckled as Max threw the ball, "You aren't the only ones with a deceiving play"

"Touchdown" Dale announced, solemnly. The game was scored 21-18, with less than 20 seconds left. All hope was lost.

"GAME OVER" the scoreboard read.


	23. Chapter 23

**Down 23: The Day After: The Battle with the Druids Begins**

Max cocked back his arm, reading a pass. Wakeen had abandoned his post as a corner back, expecting a run. Sena, Shin, and Doug tried to tackle Max before he could release the ball, but by the time they got there, the ball was out of his hands. Sena and Shin hit Max cleanly, bringing him to the ground, while Doug tried to knock down the pass, failing. Wakeen and the ends tried to cover the ball, but it was useless. Jay Caldwell was open for the pass up the field, receiving it at the 50 yard line, running the other 50 yards to the end zone uncovered. "With amazing deception and speed, the Colts have come back with a quick 65 yard pass from the backup quarterback Max Caldi," The announcer said.

After each game, both teams went to the 50 yard line to shake hands with the opposing team. No matter the victor, both teams respected each other in this process. When Sena came up to 63, he congratulated him for giving him a rival, while Visca motioned the fight wasn't over. Versaci merely walked past Sena, thanking Shin instead.

The Pumas fell apart for the last 20 seconds of the game. Coach Finkle was furious, "Shit, how the hell could we give this up so fast," he screamed in the locker rooms after the game. "We had them, but they showed us who the better team was."

"Coa— ," Sena started, trying to speak.

"No one talks now Sena," Finkle said. "Only me. We played a tough match, but the best team won today. We scored on two lousy drives, using the same play over and over again to score touchdowns. They got smart to it, using their own deception type of play to fool us." Sena looked around, seeing everyone wore a serious face, but he could tell they were all upset. This was their first loss, and Sena's first loss in America. After beating several teams handily, this loss hit hard. "The only thing good about this is we can learn. And it wasn't a district game like next week. Using what we have learned here, the Druids will stand no chance."

The next day was film and the standings. Coach Finkle fiddled through "Football Weekly" to find the state standings, "Well, it looks like we dropped down to number 8, being the only one of the top 10 to lose a game. Our match next week against the Druids is key," he said. "Oh, another thing, I do realize homecoming is tonight. If you do go, be careful and represent the team well."

'Homecoming' Sena thought. 'Jan said something about that. But I must study for the next game. "Coach, can I get a copy of last week's game with the Druids?"

"Sure Sena, looking forward to spending the night studying it?"

"Yes sir" Sena responded.

"That is a great idea. All of you are to watch every game on this tape to study. If you are going to homecoming, I'll have a room set up for you to watch the games with your date"

"Ugh" Wakeen said. "Thanks Sena, now my date will have to sit there watching with me …"

"No problem Wakeen" Sena responded, missing the sarcasm. Sena turned to the coach, "I think you should be careful giving them to Shin though"

"Why?" he asked, handing Shin three DVDs. Shin grabbed them, fiddling around with them as he took them. He snapped all three in half, to everyone's amazement.

Sena started watching some of the footage back at his exchange home, when Mr. Reynolds came in. "I have another issue of that Football Monthly from Japan. Orville is doing great, it says." He passed it to him, along with a note for him from Hiruma.

The note read," Pipsqueak, hello. All part of your training this is. America Football is better than here in Japan, Orville proves this. Hope how you like me putting you on both sides of the ball, Deimon will need a good defense come your final year. Oh, what else is there? Kill THEM ALL" he wrote the end in large letters. Sena then opened up the magazine, seeing Deimon, assisted with Orville, had trumped Ojo and Seibu handily, while tying to the Nagas. It also mentioned how the Spring Season had ended, with Deimon taking second place in the tournament. "With the fall season coming, Deimon is expected to place high, having an S rating, compared to Ojo's B and Seibu's A." the magazine said.

"Your son Orville is doing great Mr. Reynolds, he has scored against some really good teams in Japan," Sena said.

"Ah, good to know," he responded.

With that conversation out of the way, Sena got back to looking at the film. The Druids played the Colts and Manatee, those being the tapes he was given. In the film against the Colts, Sena noticed the main player, Kyle Eggnatz, number 20, performed his Druid Dance, prevailing against the Manatee linebacker, Rush. Rush caused Sena some troubles, but after getting the hang of it, Sena passed through. Kyle instead got through using his finesse, rather than his speed. Unfortunately for the Druids, the line was over taken by the Manatee line too many times, only allowing Kyle to get through once in the whole game, scoring a touchdown. Manatee would go on to lose due to the passing game of the Druids. The Druids have 3 main receivers, numbers 10, 11, and 13. Number 13 is the tallest and the fastest of the three, able to score twice in the game. Numbers 10 and 11 are equal height, able to score once each in the game. The ending score was 35-21, the Druids won by the passing game. The Druids have only lost one game, against the Colts, where Kyle was beaten cleanly by Visca and the three golden receivers were beaten by Caldwell. With a simple shotgun formation with a running back next to the quarterback all game, the strategy was easy, use the Wild Forest all game (3-5-3 with three blitzing linebackers). On offense, most plays will get through easily, as the Druids focus on stopping the outside while zone in the middle. This would allow Sena and Shin to run up the middle perfectly, as the line is stronger. The game was almost a guaranteed win, all that was needed was to beat the pass and Eggnatz.

Off at the Puma forest, the game had begun, the Pumas possessing the ball after winning the toss. Using the main offense, the offense is able to progressively gain 5 yards with each run, and 8 with each pass. Kyle is making most of the tackles, using his Druid Dance to weave through the linemen blocks to get Sena. On the pass, the golden receivers stop all long passes, while they tackle on catch for the short pass. At the end of the first half, the score was 0-0. "We have them locked down, but why can't we score?" coach Finkle asked.

"That Kyle is pretty elusive" Shin answered. "He uses his finesse to get through out line and make the tackle. Even against the Ballista, Eggnatz is able to elude us."

"In that case, we start off the next half with what almost won us the Colts match, the Puma's Deceive. Sena, Greg, and Shin, we do …" he continued, as the halftime came to an end. As the Pumas started with the ball, the Druids received the kick off, taking the ball to the 22 yard line, having 88 yards to the end zone. "With the Wild Forest, we cannot be beaten" Steve called. Unlike the big three linebackers (Sena, Shin, and Doug) Steve and Roger were a duo known for their bickering. They only use it when the game is tight, and the win means everything. This game is the second District game of the season, and unlike the first one, it is a tough game. Roger accompanied this call with a yell mimicking a rooster.

The Druids, lined up in their shotgun with Kyle stationed behind the quarterback, were ready to fire off. 'He,' Kyle thought, 'this play will rival their deceive they used to score against the Colts.' As the ball was snapped, Kyle ran up, as if the quarterback had received the ball and was ready to hand it off already. He caught the snap, while the quarterback started a rush up the middle. With the Wild Forest set in play, this would seem ineffective, as both Shin and the nose guard would be able to get through the center. However, the quarterback chopped down at Shin's legs, grabbing them, halting his attack. The nose guard was unable to get a firm grip on Kyle, who danced his way around. He got past the 3 man line, making his way into the center linebackers, being Steve and Roger, both screaming expletives as they both dove for the tackle. Kyle, seeing this, jumped up, using his high vertical (30 inch) to get above them. Doug was too slow to catch up to his 4.3 speed, trailing behind (Doug = 4.5), but Sena with his 4.2 was easily able to get in front of Kyle.

Sena vs. Kyle Eggnatz

Sena planted his foot, and then rushed forward, towards Kyle at burst speed. Kyle started his dance, wobbling his body, ready to whip back with a force. Sena saw this, lowering his pads, using his Dash moves to ghost the whip, breaking it with his American trained muscle, driving through.

Victory: Sena

It was no use, as even is Sena could defeat Kyle head to head, one on one, he gained 9 yards with the play. The next play used the same deception, but went to the outside, then a lateral back to the quarterback at the last moment, passing it to number 13. Wakeen was unprepared to cover it, thinking it was a run play. Using this new offense, the Druids quickly advanced towards the end zone, getting within only 10 yards of a touchdown.

"Pounce 5 time everyone" Shin called. Using the Pounce 5 in such small quarters, the Druid Deceive was stopped cold. However, the Druids succeeded to score a field goal, forcing the Pumas to start getting serious. On offense, using the Puma Deceive, as coach Finkle said, Kyle was unable to cover all three of the backs, unable to take down Greg, who ran with the ball after Sena took a tackle from Kyle willingly, and Shin opened up a path on the outside. It wasn't a challenge; it was merely pure will power of the Puma determination.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer, Coach Dale, yelled. A run from Sena "Eyeshield 21" Kobayakawa, the Puma had taken the lead with a 7-3 lead.

"Shit!" Sena could hear from Kyle after scoring by using the Puma Dash to get past him. Kyle doesn't like to be beaten, but with all his will, he could not beat Shin or Sena.


	24. Chapter 24

**Down 24: Flash Forward: The District Championships**

After several scoreless drives, the Pumas have finally gained the lead in the game against the Druids. Eggnatz, being unable to beat either Shin or Sena on the run, has decided to go for all or broke, setting up the Druid offense in a new set, something no other team could have practiced for. The game being what could decide the District winners, this is a must win for both teams. In the district, there are the Plant Pumas, Lakeland Druids, Polk Dragos, Alanso Ravens, Durant Jaguars, and the Gaither Cowboys (who the Pumas have already defeated).

Starting off after the kickoff, the Druids are placed at the 40 yard line, setting up in a new formation. Instead of the usual shotgun, they were set up in a regular stance, with the linemen standing close to each other (no gap in between) with the quarterback under center. Behind the quarterback is Eggnatz, while next to him behind the two tight ends are full backs. Faced with this new formation, Shin pondered, "P-5, close in" he called, motioning the center three linebackers to get in close while the 4 linemen make room. With the snap, the three (Doug, Shin, and Sena) pushed at the line, trying to break through the tight line of the Druids. Shin and Doug got through with their power, while Sena saw Kyle go to the outside, going that way. The center was where Kyle was supposed to go, but after pounding the linemen hard, he was forced to go outside. Shin and Doug, having gotten through, give chase to Kyle, on his way toward the sidelines up the field.

"Kyle, you might want to beat one of us, but that won't happen" Sena said, making sure Kyle heard him.

Sena vs. Kyle Eggnatz

Sena, having adjusted to the sideline after reading Kyle's moves, started the Puma Dash, flying towards Kyle with top speed. Kyle danced around, trying to find an opening. Sena used his arms like drills, piercing Kyle's façade as he danced around, weakening his hold on the ball as Shin caught up and brought him down. Doug saw the loose ball, grabbing it and handing it to Sena.

Victory: Sena, Change of Possession

Sena had 47 yards to go, having tackled Kyle 7 yards up the field. 'This ball is mine, there is no need to worry. We are the Pumas, nothing can stop our force' Sena thought as he ran the ball toward the end zone. Using the Puma Dash, he spun through tackles while pushing off the low shots, breaking through the grip of the quarterback, sliding into the end zone, whilst in chase from Eggnatz, who had gotten up, hoping to stop the fumble touchdown. He was unsuccessful.

With the score at 14-3, the game was ended. Using pure defense, the Pumas locked down the Druids block offense, while letting the Druid Deceive work for 3 to 5 yards in order to drain clock time. On offense, Sena and Shin and Doug alternated running, while Wakeen and Fred, playing tight end, tried out the new trick run, gaining several yards with the TE Run and the WR Run. Using the WR Run, Wakeen was able to score, making it 21-3. With that, the game clock ran out. During the handshakes, Kyle made sure to mention to both Shin and Sena how the playoffs are still wide open.

"With this win, Districts are ours" coach Finkle said in the locker room. As coach Finkle said, the next few weeks games, against the Armwood Hawks resulted in an easy win (35-6) as did the few district games of the season. Finally, the game that would decide the Districts had come, the game against the third place Alonso Raven (losing only to Lakeland). Alonso wore red uniforms at home, with white trimmings. The Pumas away wore white uniforms with grey and gold trimmings.

It was the second half when coach Finkle started talking. The score was 21-14, the Pumas were down. "If we lose this game, they force a tie for the playoff seats. We beat Lakeland, they lost to them, but they would have beaten us. So, toughen up the defense," he said.

"Yes sir," Shin started. "We will widen out the Pounce 5 which has worked so well this season, hoping to cover the pass more. In addition, if we have all five line backers in a stance to blitz, with only three doing so, pre-decided, it would confuse the linemen enough to open up holes for the sack." The Alonso Ravens were almost a purely passing team, running out of the shotgun formation. They trained to counter the Pounce 5 well, having a tight end and a running back to cover the three blitzes. It works very well, able to pass, scoring three touchdowns to number 44.

"Perfect Shin, make it happen," coach responded, having hope in Shin. "As for our offense, the Ballista and Wild Cat seem to be falling flat, as does the Puma Deceive. I want to install a quick new formation. It is called the W Form. We line up in the Wildcat, but Greg will be under center instead, while Sena, Toby, and Shin will remain in their spots. With this, we can run using two blockers to get past the Alonso duo 'Bald Raven Brothers' at linebackers. Not only that, but if caught, the deceive motion still works."

Using these new plays, the defense was easily able to counter the Alonso pass, with Sena being the only linebacker to only blitz every play. With the 5 linebackers of the Pounce 5 all gearing up for a blitz, the linemen were overwhelmed with doubt, allowing Sena to get two sacks, while Shin got one, forcing a turn over. On offense, the Bald Raven Brothers were on the prowl, attacking deep inside the W Form, which, using the two extra blockers, allowed Sean enough time to get several yards each play. When Sena failed, Shin would end up taking the ball after a lateral pass, where he would use Toby's block to continue. 'Perfection was a great thing' Sena thought as he scored the tying touchdown from a run outside where Shin and Toby blocked the brothers.

Sena could see the brothers were upset with each other. One called out to the other, "Damn, stop the skinny one, attack him low," while the other one responded, "If I do, he willingly lets me take him down while tossing it to that number 40 (Shin) who then trucks through our defense." The taller of the two spoke to the other, then they turned around quietly.

While on defense, the Pounce 5 Power ruled, forcing the Alonso pass to become a run team, to wind down the time, hoping for overtime. As the fourth quarter came to a close, the score was still tied, and the Pumas were making their progress toward the end zone. The W Form had gotten them to the 20 yard line, with the brothers being unable to stop the play, having a few lucky stops. Sena noted how they spoke it out after the touchdown, how they turned to each other in agreement. 'What could they be planning?' he asked himself.

Greg took the snap, giving it to Sena, while running around to get out of the play. Sena and the blockers, Shin and Toby, went up the middle. Carson, at center, blocked the bull rush from both defensive tackles, opening up a whole for the three to go through. In the space, one of the brothers appeared, number 55. Sena quickly threw the ball to Shin, while blocking for him. The brother showed why he has a reputation, breaking through his block, as well as Toby's block, taking Shin on. Number 56 brother came out from behind

Brothers #55 and #56 vs. Shin

Number 55 shot down at Shin's legs, while number 56 stood ahead, ready to snatch the ball. Shin, seeing this, as well as seeing Sena and Toby out of the play, used his arm to knock down the first brother's bottom tackle, while staying balanced. The other brother took the chance, trying to capitalize on the unbalance, but Shin was balanced, able to break through his tackle, moving forward, able to break through the defense, scoring a touchdown.

Victory: Shin

With that touchdown, the score stayed at 28-21, with the Plant defense stopping the pass, except for short gains, letting them go by as they waste time. The game clock ran out before the Ravens could capitalize on having the ball. District Champions celebrated. The Pumas took a picture in their end zone on the Alonso field, while the Ravens walked off, being unable to go to the playoffs. "What a great night tonight!" yelled coach Finkle. "We have gotten into the playoffs. But that won't stop us from taking care of the next team, the Douglas Eagles, as we work our way into the playoffs."

The whole team cheered, all except Shin, who spoke softly to the team, "Why celebrate? We still have to play the tough teams, such as the Colts and the Druids, again at some point. From what I remember, our first playoff game is against the Manatees. They were a tough team, we need to work hard. Which is why against the Eagles, we won't go easy." Come next week, the Plant Pumas would travel to Parkland and demolish the Eagles, who had not earned a playoff spot, 70-3. Sena ran for 4 touchdowns, Shin for 2, and Toby for 1. Wakeen took 2 receptions for touchdowns, while Fred took 1. It was a showcase, showing to the Manatees they weren't the same team from earlier in the season. All that was left now was to prepare for the playoffs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Down 25: Off to the Playoffs: The Two Week Break**

Jan brought Sena a list which showed the playoff brackets for the upcoming State Playoffs. "Well, Wakeen told me to give this to you so you could be prepared," she said.

"Thanks Jan, tell Wakeen thanks for it," Sena responded. He looked over the page, seeing their first game was against the Manatees, the team they played earlier in the season. After that, they would play the victor in the Druids (state ranked 4) and Dovers (state ranked #7). After that game, anything is up in the air. On each side of the brackets were 8 teams, making it a total of 16 teams that made the playoffs from the conference. A total of four wins places you in the state finals playoffs, where the 8 conference winners face off. After that tournament, the state winner goes on to a regional, where 8 state winners face off in a bracket tournament (a total of 48 teams compete). After regionals comes the America finals, where the 6 regions play off against each other. The two best states play each other in a bowl, with the winner playing against the winner of the 4 team bracket tournament. That final game is played right after the Super Bowl, in the same venue.

"Sena," Jan started, "I figured out it takes a total of twelve wins, or thirteen wins, to be the national winners. Kind of big huh?"

"Yeah, that means we play a total of 22 games …" Sena noticed that was quite a bit, almost half the year. "But if it is what is needed to win, we will do so." He turned to Jan, "So, that would leave us to play the final match in February in the stadium around the corner?"

"Yes, the Super Bowl this year is the same place where the Miami Dolphins play, and that is where the national high school game will be played, the Monday after the big game," Jan said. "According to Football weekly, the team that won last year was the Toads, stationed in Washington State. This year, they are expected to make it to the Nationals final 6. I hope we can make it that far."

Over the course of the next two weeks, coach Finkle had the team reexamine the Manatee's plays, as they changed up their playbook halfway through e season. Wakeen made notice, "But, their Manatee line wasn't enough to beat out Eagle formation. Why should we worry too much about them?"

Coach Finkle wound up, "Rush has gotten much better. Their line has gotten much better. And worst of all, their new offense utilizes a tight formation of the linemen, getting the most out of their fat line." He went over their offense, where the linemen crunched together with inch splits in between them. The running back, played by Rush, would run up one of the middle gaps, gaining ground. "They used this formation to beat the Hurricanes 42-3. The Hurricanes have improved as well since we played them, but the play demolished them." For defense, the Manatee ran a new six linemen formation, as long as having one blitzing linebacker every play, effectively using the same style as the Pounce 5, having two extra men. "Our deception plays should be able to shake some of the linemen, but the linebacker will be able to figure most of it out, Rush can read plays well enough. We have to hope for the best that our defense can hold the Manatee rush from Rush while our offense makes slow progress."

In the meantime for the two weeks, practice was held every day from 3 to 6:30. Weight training was intensified for the two weeks, in order to build up strength. Sena gained bench, going from 195 to 245 during the season. The coaches wanted everyone to gain 20 pounds in each lift. Wakeen and the other cornerbacks all had to gain 10 pounds instead, while trying to improve their squats by 30 pounds. The linebackers were set at 20 for each, while the linemen were set at 30 for each. The goals were tough, but the team had to do all possible in order to compete.

'Wow,' Sena thought as he lifted 265, 'the weight just flies right up'. Sena looked around and saw Shin benching 325 just as instructed, while Carson and the other linemen were benching 385 and above. The team was all their, reaching their goals, except Wakeen, who had only reached his bench goal.

"My squats are hard stuff, I can barely gain 10 pounds, yet alone 30," he said to Sena.

"You can do it Wakeen," Sena said confidently. "I'll even go up with you, gaining 10 more pounds." With Sena's confidence, Wakeen was able to overcome the barrier, hitting the 30 extra pounds needed during the break. School on the other hand came to a halt as Winter Break was setting in, meaning extra long practices.

"Now that it is December," coach began, "the whole month is no school, but that means the whole month is going to be two-day practices (one 3 hour practice in the morning, another 3 hour in the afternoon). The first week, this week, we will be playing Manatee at our own stadium. Once we win that, we will play either the Druids or the Dovers. Both are much better teams than before, the Dovers having strict run support, while the Druids don't differ as much. But we play first, in 3 days time, so we will practice our heads off."

Back at his exchange home, Sena saw Mr. Reynolds had left him a pamphlet that listed the Kanto Tournament line-up. 'I forgot, the Christmas Bowl is only in 4 weeks.' The 8 teams listed were the Kyoshin Poseidon, Seibu Wild Gunman, Deimon Devil Bats (Orville being the new shining star), The Nagas, Dinosaurs, Taiyo Sphinx, Heavenly Kings, and the Misaki Wolves. 'Instant win for the Tokyo teams, that is for sure'. Sena then looked at the copy of Football Weekly, the magazine that went over the American football scene, noticing the Conference 4A top looks were at the Aquinas Dragon Warriors and the Springs Colts.

"While the Dragon Warriors are a very one dimensional team, they perform that route perfectly," Sena read. "Passing to the max, their quarterback, Chase Zizzo #6, can throw the ball up to 60 yards, having done so in the game against the district rivals Hollywood Bolts, winning 35 to 7."

"The Colts have only had one hiccup this year, being against another top prospect in the 4A conference, the Plant Pumas. In every other game, they stampeded over them. If the Pumas can beat Aquinas, they would see themselves against a tough Springs team. As far as All Florida goes, it is all about the Trojans of conference 8A …" Sena tried to read the rest, but the magazine had gotten wet from sitting on the table with a cup of water on top. Sena then turned to his play-off bracket Jan gave him earlier, seeing Aquinas was in a different bracket, as are the Colts. For them to play, the Pumas would have to beat the Dragon Warriors then the Colts. Aquinas would beat the Brandon Hurricanes, then whoever wins the next game, and finally face the Pumas, if it goes that way.

During the last day of practice, coach Finkle wanted to install a new offense, "This offense should be able to get the best of the playoff teams. It is a triple Ballista. First we will use a double ballista, then the triple." Coach Finkle had the team run through the Triple Ballista, as well as the regular Pounce 5 defense and the others, all to get ready for the game the next day.

"Sena, we must use all our force to break through the small gaps," Shin told Sena. "Same goes for you Doug. Use power and speed to the advantage, when blitzing." To end practice, coach Finkle had the team run a standard mile around the track, something he hadn't done since the end of the season.

"This will help us win tomorrow. With the game here, our home field advantage will help us overcome the Manatees." Shortly after returning from the mile 10 minutes later, "Let's bring it to them. Yah!" he yelled, the team in unison back.

A strange thought hit Sena, something he had just remembered. 'Wait, Rush is on Manatee. He is gonna be gunning for me and Shin, since we got the best of him earlier this year …'


	26. Chapter 26

**Down 26: The Manatee Flock and Manatee Piercer**

A professional announcer, Mr. Daze, was the new announcer for the playoff games that would take place in the Tampa Bay area (area encompassing most of Western Florida). During warm-ups, he arrived in a stretch limo with his long black hair flowing down to his shoulders. "Daze has arrived everyone, no need to fear," he sputtered, walking into the announcing room. "We have a great match ahead of ourselves. This will be the first of many games for the great Daz. For the Plant Pumas and Manatees, it might not. These two teams are well known in the area, both having played each other before in the season. In that game, Plant Pumas won 17-14, but both teams have grown since that match. Let this rematch show which is the best."

"With the coin toss," he began his announcing, "Plant will be taking the field first, ready to bring the heat."

Coach Finkle was yelling from the sidelines as Plant took the field at the 35 after a successful return. To start off the game, they would run their regular form, testing the defense. As Sena stepped onto the field, a strange feeling hit him. Rush, wearing number 47, unlike during the season, was much larger than before, and had a much slimmer physique, looking in better shape. With Fred as a tight end, and Wakeen as a receiver, and Shin as a tight end, the play could not fail. 'With a run up the middle, this will fly,' Sena thought as he took the handoff from Greg. Fred pulled, becoming the lead blocker, while Shin pushed forward, opening up the middle, as the play was designed. There was a whole in the middle that Fred opened up, breaking through the massive Manatee line. It was small, but not something Sena couldn't get through.

"The hole, go through it," Fred said, pushing with all his might. Sena pushed his way through the two foot hole, squeezing with the ball clenched in both hands.

"Hey little guy," a voice said from above. "You remember me?" it asked as a body crashed on Sena from above. He had no time to use the Puma Dash to avoid the smash, trying to use speed to get extra distance. "No more distance for you like that," the voice finished, as the body pushed Sena back as he tried to sprint forward to gain a few extra yards. Sena got up, seeing Rush had worked his way past Fred's block, preventing progression. Rush stood firm above Sena, glaring down at him. His sharp physique contrasted his round one of the first game of the season.

"I got better, and slimmer," he said softly. "What have you done?"

"What do we do Greg?" Sena asked.

"We just mix it up a bit, try out the Ballista. With Shin's block, you should be able to bypass Rush." Sena looked ahead, eyeing the defense. He saw the new defense formation of the Manatees, with 6 linemen and three linebackers spaced out. Rush was the center linebacker, taking a zone step the last play. 'How did he get to the center so fast? I thought he took zone steps back, allowing me at least a second to react even if he stepped forward,' Sena thought. Sena took the handoff, finding a whole up the center behind Carson, who had pushed aside the line, along with Fred. Shin was the first to go through, but as he did, he stopped. Sena, seeing he couldn't go that way, tried to go to the outside, but seeing a linebacker on either side prevented this.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" he asked them, trying to run behind Shin's weak block, evading the tackles behind the line as he did so. Behind Shin, Sena could see he was struggling to move forward.

"Sena, jump up now" he calmly said, pushing to the right, opening up a 6 inch gap. Sena jumped up at the gap, gaining as much distance as possible. Shin, as suggested, blocked the path, opening it for Sena with enough time for the person he was blocking to be unable to pursuit. Shin was struggling to block Rush.

"You are a monster Shin, doing all you can to make such small progress," Rush said. "But, one thing is wrong with that. You might never underestimate, but you never overestimate, making you simply see everything with a clean slate. While this can be good, in this case, you should have overestimated me, then you could have blocked me better." Rush pulled down on Shin's jersey, breaking the wall Shin had set up for Sena. Rush crushed down on Sena, who was unable to react in time as the same with the last play.

"Another stop by the great Rush," Mr. Daze said. "Number 40's block was not long enough for number 21 to break through. According to Rise Magazine (Football Weekly's competitor), number 40 is named Seijuro Shin, while 21 is Sena Kobayakawa. Both come from Japan, and are considered the two best in the country as their positions. Shin simply wasn't strong enough to block Rush, who Rise says is a top competitor. Sena, as much as he could, jumped where Shin opened up a small hole, but Rush got there in time, to crush Sena for a second time."

Greg spoke in the huddle, "I'll try and pass it to Fred or Wakeen, the run seems to have no effect." Lined up in the regular set, Greg set up for a pass. Wakeen and Fred were going to go out, while Sena and the line would attempt to block. With the snap, Sena took a step up, faking a handoff. It was from here he could see how Rush was able to get there in time. Just as Sena took the handoff, Rush would quickly stop his zone steps, blitzing right in the line jumble. However, since it was a pass, the line was stationed differently, and as such, Rush took a false step forward.

"Pass!" he yelled. With his yell, the entire Manatee line bull rushed the man in front of them, instead of holding their gaps like during a run play. Quickly, the pocket closed, and Sena was head to head with 4 linemen who had gotten through. Carson and the tackle, number 73, were the only linemen to hold their man. With 4 linemen against him, Sena could only possibly take care of one. Greg noticed this, quickly looking around, but he had no time to throw. Sena blocked number 65, the left tackle, while number 64 got the sack.

"Three and out it seems. Rise says to expect nothing less from Manatee. This year they only lost twice, once to this Plant squad in the first week, and another against district rival Dade Dovers in week 4. Since then, they have improved greatly, introducing a perfected defensive line of 6 men, called the Manatee Flock. On offense, they have another play called the Manatee Pierce. Wonder how that will play out. Against all their opponents since the Dovers, they have demolished, allowing only 3 touchdowns, one to Polk Dragoos, and two to the Servid Gangs. In both games, their Piercer allowed them to make quick touchdowns.

Back on the Plant sidelines, coach Finkle took out a white board with a marker, "This Flock seems to respond to how we play. Their 6 man line, along with Rush, are able to stop runs and pass alike." He then took out a separate board, labeling it defense. "On defense, this piercer took everyone by surprise when they use it. Simply put, Rush gets behind the quarterback, who is under center. The center snaps it to the quarterback, who snaps it to Rush. Both the center and the quarterback are the largest players on the field, simply for them to act as a wedge, along with the rest of the Manatee line. To counter this, we will use our regular Pounce 5, attacking the wedge head on."

Having lined up in the Pounce 5, it was clear Manatee was going for the Piercer Wedge, as Rush was standing right next to the quarterback, in a ready stance. Sena, Shin, and Doug were stationed a yard behind the four man line the Pounce 5 uses. The snap went to the quarterback, where he handed it off to Rush. The three linebackers and the four linemen got the push, being slightly faster than the Manatee line. 'Piercer stopped' Sena thought.

"Hold your ground everyone" Shin said, trying his best to hold back the center, who was quickly growing harder to hold. Sena looked around, seeing the whole force, once having the upper hand, lost it to pure power and technique of the Manatee line. Rush started his burst, using the Pierce Wedge line to gain ground. The center, number 77, started to gain ground on Shin. The guards and tackles started to gain ground on the force of the Pounce 5. Rush got free of the mess inside, going for the end zone. With the blitz used, Sena is unable to get back in time.

"Not on my watch" called Wakeen, who had noticed the run and changed directions, reading it perfectly.

Wakeen vs. Rush

Rush lowered his shoulder, creating a massive bull like charge. Wakeen did the same, lowering his shoulders. Rush and Wakeen hit shoulders 8 yards from the line of scrimmage. Wakeen fell over from the pure force of Rush, while Rush merely span outwards, being slowed down. Wakeen took this chance to tug on his waist, able to hold him in time for another corner to make the tackle.

Victory: Rush, stopped

"An 8 yard gain from a team that normally holds back?" Daze commented. "It seems Rush's reputation does not lie, he is truly a monster, as is this Manatee line. They cleared up a path for Rush, creating the known Manatee Piercer, even with the power force of Seijuro Shin on the Puma's side. That number 77 must have practiced hard."

The next play was the same result. The Manatee Piercer claimed another victim, the Plant Pumas. "Number 77 pancakes Shin for a third time. What will Shin do to change this?" Daze the announcer asks.

"What a stop from Eyeshield 21, the name given to Sena Kobayakawa from Japan as listed in Rise. But Manatee gains another first down."

Mild exhaustion set in for Sena, something he hadn't experienced for some time. 'Why am I so tired so early in the game?' Sena asked himself. He turned around, seeing Shin and Doug were just as tired. 'Could this be due to attacking the Manatee line, their pure power draining our stamina?' Rush kept on progressing, being stopped after 4-8 yard gains. Rush used his move, what Mr. Daze called "Sea Bull Pierce". With such small and slow progression, time was winding down faster than imagined, with the first quarter almost up after only the one drive. Time is running down, and Plant still has not been able to stop the line and Rush.


	27. Chapter 27

**Down 27: The Ultimate Pounce and Power Force Run**

"We gotta stop this shit now" cursed Doug in the huddle. "Shin, any ideas?"

"Only one," he answered, ignoring Doug's anger, speaking pure out of mind. "They have been moving purely up the middle the entire time, and the Manatee line is simply too much for the seven of us. Normally, 7 to 5 would result in a win, but in this case, we need a 9 to 5. All of the linebackers need to rush. It will be called 'Ultimate Pounce'.

"Shin, giving up on the outside leaves open to a touchdown run," Sena commented.

"They cannot run outside, as the Manatee line is only in one place, the center. If we achieve 9 to 5, we will win."

"What is this? Plant Pumas are lining up with all five of their linebackers in the box. How can they possibly cover the outside with that many people in the box?" Mr. Daze asked. "Normally, teams will put a max of 7 men in the box, as any more would jeopardize the pass or outside run. But putting 9 in the box murders it."

The Manatee quarterback took the snap, handing it off directly to Rush behind him, setting up the Manatee Piercer. The five linebackers (in order, Steve, Sena, Shin, Doug, and Roger) went along with the four linemen, attacking the Manatee Flock line. They hit with such a force, Sena could tell it would work. The linemen Sena was attacking, number 65, pushed back, but Sena wouldn't give in. "Don't give up" he said, as Shin and Doug nodded, pushing with all their power, creating a stalemate.

"Line not moved?" Rush asked. "No problem, time to plow through with the Sea Bull Pierce." Rush got into position, ready to attack from behind the center. Shin, being in that position, sensed a stronger force from the center, as if he was being helped. The quarterback was pushing the center forward, trying to create some room for Rush, rather than having him open up a hole by himself.

"Won't work!" Shin yelled as he planted his feet, pushing with every ounce of his power. "Ultimate Pounce, Trident Power Force." The center fell down as Shin pushed him aside, being face to face with Rush.

Shin vs. Rush

Shin extended his arms out, tackling using his speed and power to attempt to overcome Rush. Rush went in with his shoulders pointed like daggers. Both collided, falling at the spot.

Victory: Shin

"T-t-two yard gain" stuttered Mr. Daze. "Rush has been stopped cold. The Piercer has failed."

"Screw it guys, lets run it again" Rush told his team.

"Another stop by Seijuro Shin, with more ease. Could Shin be getting the hang of it?" Mr. Daze announced as Shin stopped the second Piercer run, resulting in a yard gain.

"If they are set up with 9 men in the box, we should try the obvious, a pass," Rush said to his team. They lined up in the same stance, but once snapped, the quarterback faked a handoff. Shin, as from instinct, stepped back, covering the tight end who the quarterback threw the ball to, intercepting it.

"Shin intercepts the pass midfield, intended for number 44. He takes it four yards, getting taken down by Rush. That is a whoozy," Mr. Daze announced.

"Alright guys, we are now on offense. What can we do to fend off this Manatee Flock line? Suggestions?" coach Finkle asked.

Sena hesitated, waiting for someone else to chime in. When no one did, he went in, "Triple Ballista?"

"Hm …" the coach thought it over. "We will try the double with a pass first, then if it fails twice this drive, triple it is. This is what it will look like," he finished, drawing out the triple ballista on the white board (W Form with a QB under center and a tight end in motion, ending next to the QB).

Lined up with three back, Sena in the middle, Greg took the snap. Manatee as planned, using their six man line, forced their way through, but the Ballista went into motion. Shin and Doug took on the extra man, while Sena went face to face with Rush, who had been zoned back, but after seeing the run, rushed in.

Sena vs. Rush

'Wow, such a big gap' Sena thought, seeing Carson using a burst of power to open up a hole the size of two men. Shin and Doug were fanning off the extra linemen, opening up the pocket. Combined with Carson and the guards, only Rush stood in Sena's way.

Rush stood in place, right at the center of the gap, which gradually grew bigger. Sena started a side step, opening up for his Puma Dash, which he hadn't been able to use successfully in the playoffs yet. Rush didn't move, standing with his white and light blue jersey pointed at him with a "#47" listed on both shoulders. "Try all the moves you want, you cannot get past me" he said, shooting out his upper body directly as Sena, as he was in the motion of the Dash.

'If I just use a stun gun here, I can push him aside using the full Dash' Sena thought. Sena stuck out his right arm, keeping the ball kept in his left. Sena used a ghost to the left, using his right arm to elbow into Rush, trying to push off of him. As Sena went to the left, Rush's shoulders made contact with Sena's elbow, as he gradually moved left. Sena's elbow motion was met with a spin from Rush. He was not being fazed by the stun elbow. He span around Sena, going behind him, pulling down with his arm opposite Sena's elbow. 'Oh no' Sena thought as Rush tugged him down in a spinning motion. Sena almost lost grip of the ball. He stretched the ball outwards, gaining an extra yard.

Victory: Rush

Rush stood over Sena, "You cannot win boy. Your trick moves only work if I am fooled. I am not fooled as I simply use my upper body to hit first, not my arms or hands." This reminded Sena of all the linebackers in Japan. Out of them, the ones not fooled by the Devil Bat Ghost all used their body to hit first. Only using extra spins and back steps got him past.

"A 4 yard gain, what an spell move" Mr Daze announced. "Did you see that power from the line? Combine that with the two full back, you have a near perfected Double Ballista. But Sena failed to get past Rush, only gaining a yard after making contact. Could we be seeing a triple coming up this drive?"

Greg walked up to the huddle, "Coach said that looked pretty good, but we have to step it up a bit. He wants to have the TE motion, setting up the triple. Fred, you will block Rush." Fred nodded. "Wakeen, go as far out as possible, trying to spread the corners out, as you are being double covered after they saw your stats." Wakeen nodded as well.

They set up the formation, the same as the play before. Fred looked inside, knowing his motion was coming. He moved as Greg yelled the first "hut". Greg timed it perfectly. Fred was at the exact point he needed to be. "Set, hut" Gred said, taking the snap. Fred blocked up, as the offensive line tried to fend off the Manatee flock. Shin and Doug attacked the line as well, opening up a gap like last time. Just as last time, Rush stood in the middle, in the same position. But this time, Fred was leading a block.

Rush vs. Sena & Fred

"Fred, let's go" Sena said perfectly. Fred nodded. Fred and Sena formed a separate ballista, similar to a single ballista, but with the double trailing behind.

Mr. Daze announced, "Triple already?" as Fred blocked Rush, attempting to open up the gap further.

"I thought you would try this. Against a 6 man line, and a perfect line backer, you needed more support," Rush said as Fred took him on. He opened up his fist, slapping Fred in the shoulder. "Your balance is weak tight end. A small smack like this takes you out of the play. Now 21 is mine."

"Sena, run!" Fred screamed as Rush threw him aside. Sena entered light speed, having more time than before to use the Dash. Sena predicted Rush would throw Fred aside to his left, so Sena went that direction, using Fred's thrown body as a block. It worked perfectly. Rush has to wrap around to attempt to latch on, grabbing Sena's pants before falling off, being unable to tackle him

Victory: Sena

"With no one in the back field," Mr. Daze announced, "Sena Kobayakawa, Eyeshield 21, runs for a touchdown. The Triple Ballista, as I will now call it, Power Force Run, succeeds in holding off the perfect defense of Manatee.

_Time Skip: End of Game_

The scoreboard read 7-0 as the clock slowly dwindled down. As hard as Manatee tried, they were unable to score against the Ultimate Pounce. Plant on the other hand, used the double Ballista the rest of the game to wind down time, successfully gaining several first downs before having to punt the ball. Mr. Daze stood up in his podium, "What a perfect game. A bitter fight till the end it was. Manatee unfortunately has to end their season early, as conference rivals Plant Pumas defeat them in a close game. Key players Seijuro Shin and Sena Kobayakawa along with Greg Bower lead the victory. Sena on offense and defense, Shin on defense, and Greg on offense, create the power plays. Tomorrow, we see the Lakeland Druids verse the Dade Dovers. Be there, as the winner goes to meet the Plant Pumas next Friday."

In the locker room, Sena was zoning out coach Finkle's speech, only thinking, 'The path to victory has been opened. All that is left now is to beat every team. Druids, the rematch is on its way'.


	28. Chapter 28

**Down 28: The Terror of the Druids, The Plight of Wizards**

"Mr. Daze here, at Dade County Dome, where the Dade Dovers hope to defeat the Lakeland Druids to go up against the Plant Pumas. Dade has only lost once this season, against Aquinas. But that didn't stop them from winning their district. On the other hand, the Druids lost a few games, one against Plant, another to the Springs Colts. Both were devastating loses, as told by the captain Kyle Eggnatz."

Wakeen has insisted the defense all go to the game to check out the Druids. Only Sena and Shin went on the trip to Dade. "You know," Wakeen said, "Dade is expected to win this. Rise Magazine predicts the outcome will be at least 21 to 7, Druids losing. "

"I doubt it" Sena responded calmly. "Kyle was devastated when we beat him handily. He wouldn't let up knowing we are the next target."

"I agree Sena," Shin said. "That Kyle has hidden power he has yet to hit. Perhaps we might see it this game."

Wakeen looked around, "Whatever you two. I still trust Dade will win. They had the second best passing game in all of South Florida. How can the Druids defend against that?"

_Time Skip: Several plays_

_Druids number 20 (Kyle Eggnatz) intercepted a pass midfield._

Wakeen had his eyes glued to the field, looking stunned. "Like that" Sena said.

"An interception already!" Wakeen yelled.

Shin was calm, "Now we get to see the offense." The Druids offense lined up in a small formation, bringing the Dovers inward, exposing the outside. Kyle was behind the center, while two full backs were beside him. The quarterback, number 15, stood still under center, as each tight end motioned out into regular receiver sets. The Dovers responded, expanding their two cornerbacks. With the snap, Kyle took the ball, flowing behind each full back. As clockwork, the Dade line broke through, but each full back did their job, making a quick block. Kyle had a running lane, to which Dade number 43, the linebacker, stood ready to attack. In an instant, Kyle burst forward, appearing behind the linebacker as if by magic.

"Touchdown Druids. What is this?" Mr. Daze asked. "Ah, here it is, in Rise Magazine. They call this move 'The Plight of the Wizard'. Kyle Eggnatz uses stutter steps and speed to fake out any still line backer, while against a running backer, he simply uses cuts to get by. While during the regular season, he called this move the Druid Dance, he improved it once it was beaten by Visca of the Colts and Sena and Shin of the Pumas. He simply didn't need it during the season, winning with the Dance."

"See that Sena? I see you there" Kyle yelled out. "Shin too. That move will win over you two."

_Time Skip: End of Game_

_Scoreboard reads 28-17, Druids winning_.

Shin started at the scoreboard, as Sena stunningly asked, "This power, how do we compete against it?"

Shin shook his head, "We don't. We overwhelm it."

Mr. Daze stepped out of his booth, his long hair in a tangle, "This game has disrupted my hair it was so intense. I fear for the Pumas, having to go up against the Plight. With such finesse, it is simply magic that lets Kyle get through."

Wakeen leaned in toward Shin, whispering, "You get that on tape?"

Shin looked astonished, "What is this tape?"

"I mean …" he hesitated, and then turned to Sena, "You get it?"

"Every play Wakeen," Sena said in confidence, pointing to his bag, which had a camera eye on it. "I moved the bag around to get a good view. We can give it to coach Finkle to figure it out."

"The Plight isn't of speed Sena," Shin said. "It is unlike the Ghost or Dash you have, or even the Piercer that Rush used. Kyle might have a 4.3 40 yard dash, but when he uses that move, his speed falls greatly, to almost a 4.8 speed. Sure that is still fast, but compared to either of us, it would be easy to stop."

Sena looked confused. "Then how does it work?"

Shin shook his head again, "I cannot tell, but from what the announcer said, it is a finesse move. Finesse is something you are born with, like flexibility. I gather he can curve around people and whip his legs from behind and around like a windmill."

Sena didn't understand, thinking in his head of Kyle's foot as a windmill. Wakeen interrupted, "Let's just let Finkle dissect it shall we?" Sena and Shin agreed.

"This move is so simple" coach Finkle examined. "All he does is do a quick cut, then when his opponent reacts, he uses finesse to either go over or slide under. In the case of number 43, Kyle's cut was so fast, he didn't react in time, and Kyle's finesse worked perfectly, literally going through him. For practice, we need to work on tackling more, as this is only the beginning of hard to tackle players. Remember the Colts?" he asked the team. "This move is very similar to Joyner's moves. Working to stop the Plight will help us stop the Stampede."

Throughout the week, the two-day practices helped the team work on their tackles. A tackling circuit helped the defense make clean tackles, such as pure wrap-up technique (using the arms to grab the player fully). For offense, practice was centered on passing, as the Druids defense usually have five linemen and 5 line backers, only having one corner back. Coach Finkle installed a shotgun, where Sena stood beside Greg, while Shin was opposite Sena. In addition to the five linemen and three receivers, the play fulfilled the 11 man requirement, while allowing many plays. Such plays include a Sena run, a Shin run, a Sena pass, a Shin pass, or a receiver pass/run.

_Time Skip: end of week. Plant Forest Staduim_

Mr. Daze gladly walked out of his limo, having finally untangled his hair from the Druids game the week before. "Having seen so many games last week, this one if my favorite this week. While watching the Colts destroy Apoka Eagles was fun, and while I do want to see them do the same against the Orange Citrus, I think the Druids vs. Plant is a more engaging match to see. If you open up your Football Weekly magazine, you can see the prediction is pretty solid, a close 17-14 game, with the Druids running out on top. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Rise predicts otherwise, having the Pumas win by the same score."

Both teams were on the field warming up. Sena looked at the other side, seeing the Kyle perfect his move against his own team. He wondered if anyone except Kyle could even stop a ghost or Dash. "Captains," Mr. Daze began, "go the midfield for the coin flip."

"Our captains tonight are Shin, as always, Fred, Roger, and Sena," coach Finkle announced. Sena had never been captain before, but he understood the experience.

"We defer to second half, coach Finkle told me ahead of time," Shin told the three. They all nodded. At midfield, Sena could see Kyle through his eyeshield. His purple and orange away uniform was tinted green.

"He number 21" he said, "Looking forward to a great game today." He offered his hand, to which Sena shook it. "On the field, there is no need to be nice. But here, humility is all."

"Wise words number 20," Shin approved. The coin toss went in Plant's favor. "We defer to the second half," Shin said. The Pumas would be kicking off to start the game. After the kickoff, the Druids had the ball at the 15 yard line. Both teams lined up in their planned formations, the Puma defense coming to a strong realization.

"What is this?" Sena asked Shin. "They aren't tight like their game against the Dovers proved." The Druids were lined up with two wide receivers, one tight end, and a full back opposite the tight end, next to the running back, and Kyle two yards behind the quarterback.

Shin looked around. The Pumas were in the Ultimate Pounce, expecting a clear run up the middle. "We stay in this. Their previous games proved their pass isn't powerful enough." The ball was snapped, the quarterback taking several steps back. Using the Ultimate Pounce, the Druid line easily fell, collapsing.

Sena thought, 'Why are they all going in that direction (referring to the outside)?' Before he could figure it out, the quarterback, having stepped back almost ten yards, threw the ball, having several people in his face. 'Oh no, a screen' Sena thought as he had feared.

"Screen!" Sena yelled. Both the full back and Kyle had moved out with the line, forming a wall opposite the tight end side. The line hadn't collapsed, it opened up the gates to let prepare for an attack of its own. Kyle was open, being able to catch the ball with ease. It was so fast, the Puma linemen had no time to backtrack, taking themselves out of the play. Kyle had four blockers for himself (the full back, two linemen, and the receiver on that side). He didn't need any of them, running past them all. Sena and Shin quickly ran, trailing. Their speed was faster, allowing them both to catch up, while Doug, Steve, and Roger were out of the play as well.

Kyle looked back, seeing Sena and Shin catching up. "I told you two, on the field, things are different," he said as he stopped running, spinning backwards toward the two. "This is the Plight, hope you watch." Kyle's spin caught both Sena and Shin off guard, allowing Kyle to let them run past him, as he ran to the inside of the field, upwards. The move had allowed Kyle enough time to make it to the 20 yard line on the other side of the field, before being taken down from a Wakeen, the corner on that side.

In the huddle after, Sena looked frustrated. "That snake Kyle, using a screen."

"It was no trick, simply a perfectly planned play based on our lineup. Out next formation will be the regular Pounce 5," Shin instructed. In that formation, the Druid offense stayed in their own formation. The ball was snapped, with the ball being handed off to Kyle. Unlike the other play, the line hadn't collapsed, it stood firm. There was no opening for Kyle to run through, Sena figured.

Kyle shook his head, "No gap? I can make my own. Plight never fails." He ran up the middle, using his full back as a body guard, and the tight end trap blocking down. A small gap opened up from the trap block, allowing the full back to push into Doug, knocking him over. Shin quickly adjusted, moving over into the gap. "Plight never fails!" Kyle yelled as he twisted into the gap, where Shin tried to tackle him.

Shin vs Kyle Eggnatz

Shin stretched out his arm, the trident, as Kyle finessed his way around the gap, widening his distance from Shin. With Shin's arm in his path, Kyle dropped his hips, giving Shin no target to hit, passing by. Kyle, having evaded one arm, faced another one. Combating the second one, he used the spin to kick around to the other direction, fully getting past Shin.

Victory: Kyle

To everyone, it seemed like an instant, even to Sena. Kyle ran and appeared behind Shin in a purple and orange blur (jersey colors) with Shin on the ground, looking defeated. Kyle had reached the 10 yard line, gaining a first down before Doug and Sena took him down. Back in the huddle, Shin was noticeably irritated. He didn't speak except to confirm the same defense. The next play Kyle ran up Shin's gap again, appearing behind him a second time in a purple blur, with Shin facing back on the ground, being defeated. Sena had no time to make the tackle this time, Kyle scoring a touchdown.

Mr. Daze, the announcer, picked up his microphone, "This is a show. Kyle has already defeated rival Seijuro Shin using his Plight of the Wizard, appearing behind Shin both times, scoring a touchdown. Now all this kid has to do is beat Eyeshield 21 and he will be set." _Few seconds later after lining up _ "Wait, they are going for two. The Plant Pumas have lined up in their standard formation, having realized this. Could Kyle be trying to defeat 21 here and now?"

Kyle took the handoff up the middle, jumping into the air like a dive. Shin reached his arm up, catching him. Instead of Kyle falling down, he changed his jumping route toward Sena. Sena used a bump, knocking Kyle back. The conversion had failed before even having a chance. "Well, what a lot of hot smoke for nothing," Mr. Daze commented. "The score is now 6-0, Plant takes the ball after a great kick off at their own 20 yard line, ready for their first drive."


	29. Chapter 29

**Down 29: Druids vs. Pumas, The Fabled Druid Court vs. the Plant Tornado**

The Druids were lined up in a different defensive formation than what they had used against Dade. In the Dade game, they used a simple 4-4-3 set. Now, they were using a 4-1-6, using four corner backs, in groups of two one in front of the other. Greg looked at it, trying to figure out if to continue with the regular play (run up the middle) or change it up. Sena could see he was struggling, as the play clock wind down. He whispered, "Keep it the same; we don't know what this is all about."

Greg nodded, taking the snap from Carson and giving it to Sena. Using the double tight end set, Fred was able to open up a hole for Sena to run through on the inside with a trap block. Carson went second level, taking on the linebacker, Kyle. Eggnatz stared down Carson, whipping his body around, trying to evade Carson's body. He was using Plight moves on defense, trying to defeat a block.

"What is this?" Carson asked. Carson's large body was too much for Kyle to evade, being pancaked in the process of his whip. Sena had open space, as the line had opened up the gap. Sena burst through, expecting to get distance. From dust came a thing black kid, taller than Sena. Wakeen trailed him, a look of fear on his face. It was one of the corner backs that was covering Wakeen. He had changed direction, letting the other corner take the zone, blitzing on his own. Sena, surprised, has no time to react, getting taken down with a 2 yard gain.

Mr. Daze started, "Here it is, the Fabled Druid Court. Even if you beat the one line backer, two of the corners will blitz. But which one is it? In this case, Wakeen, the receiver, was fooled, having realized the plan too late." _Time skip: next play. _"The Pumas just cannot get distance, this time both sides had a corner back blitzing, Wakeen only being able to block one on his side. A one yard gain."

Sena addressed Greg, "What do we do to stop this?"

Greg looked up, "I am clueless. I'll try a pass to Wakeen, but if they gauge it is a pass, Wakeen will have double coverage. Fred could open up, but even then, the other corner could branch off to him instead." He took the snap from Carson, stepping back for a pass. Sena ran into the line, going for a short distance pass, hoping to draw Kyle into him. The double corners didn't move at all, they gauged the pass perfectly. Greg looked toward Sena, but Kyle was up in his face. Greg looked toward Wakeen, but he had double coverage. He looked at the other receiver, but he was covered (one was enough to beat Devin). Fred was covered by the other corner. Seeing no targets, Greg ran the ball up the field, calling for blocks. In an instant, Kyle and the two extra corners stopped their coverage and rushed in. Sena tried to block Kyle, but his finesse was too much. Kyle brought Greg down with only a yard gain. A mortified Greg came back to the huddle.

"This isn't power, or speed. It isn't even technique. This Druid Court is magic," he said, wearing a face of despair. The punt placed the Druids on the 40 yard line, having 60 yards to go till the end zone.

"What a horror. The Druid Court is magical. Even more magical than I, Mr. Daze," he announced. Sena, faced with a powerful true foe, had no answer. Shin, faced with the same foe, could only sulk in his failure from before.

Mr. Daze called the constant first downs that Kyle had gained from using the Plight. If it was outside, he fended off Steve of Roger. If it was inside, he fended off Shin, getting extra yards where Sena and Doug were able to bring him down. Play after play, Kyle was getting slightly quicker, growing more accustom to the defenders. He was learning the positioning, finding holes in it. Only one thing could be done, a time out (coach Finkle called) during the second half, with ten minutes to go. The Druids were on the Pumas 25 yard line, gaining an average of 5 yards a carry, progressively more yards with each play.

Coach Finkle walked around in a circle as the defense huddled around him. He spoke with a raspy voice, as if strained, "We worked on this. Why is this not working?" he asked. "Enough!" he yelled, "We are switching up the defense lineup. Sena and Shin will switch places, while Fred will join the linebackers (moving from defensive end), with Rogers replacing him. With a linebacker set up of Fred, Shin, Sena, Doug, and Steve, perhaps this can work. The Wild Forest, that is. We haven't used it in so long, it will catch them off guard." The defense nodded in unison, going to the huddle, lining up in it, awaiting the offense to get ready.

_The Wild Forest is a 3-5-3 formation. The outside two linebackers stagger down to a yard behind the linemen, outside of the three. The other three linebackers are stacked up with the three linemen. The linemen are head up on the tackles and center. For this play, Sena is over the nose guard, while Shin and Doug are over the ends over the tackles. Corners and Safeties are in man to zone, when needed._

The Druids lined up in their standard formation, attempting a run up the middle. Sena felt weird being in the middle, where Shin usually was. This would mean he would end up going up against Kyle. He wondered if he would be able to take him down, a feat Shin was unable to do. Sena could see Kyle, who was looking at the defense. Kyle was gauging where to run to. He nodded to his quarterback, who hiked the ball to him instantly. The center burst through, while the nose guard tried his best to clog the center. Both ends, Paul and Rogers, took steps outside, while Shin and Doug zone stepped down. Sena stood where he was, waiting for Kyle. The runner passed the line of scrimmage, signaling Sena to pounce. "I can beat this Plight" he mouthed, watching Kyle's body as it moved, just as he had done for many other opponents. Kyle cut to the left, then back to the right. Sena lunged out, grabbing cloth.

"Plight time number 21" he addressed, dropping his hip down low, pushing Sena's hand off. Yet, Sena simply got back his balance, grabbing more cloth on the other side. Using the momentum, he twisted Kyle down as he tackled him, similar to his tackle against Rush the game earlier.

Mr. Daze sounded stunned. "It was an instant. The Plight didn't lose its magic, Sena just gained some of his own. Kyle moved in an instant, using finesse to gain ground. Yet, number 21 pushed his way through, twisting Kyle down. It was no gain. Could this new defense positioning force Kyle to go up against Sena? Is this what renowned coach Finkle planned?" _Time Skip: Several failed offensive plays later_. "Just as predicted, this new lineup, being called the Wild Forest, forces the running back up the middle, where Sena, the speed linebacker, can safely bring Kyle Eggnatz down. The Druids make a field goal, increasing their lead to 9-0. The Pumas are going to have to play catch up fast if they will want to win this."

Coach Finkle handed Sena a list, "These are the plays we will be running. Do not stray from them, and we can drive up the field," he said. Sena nodded, scanning the list with his eyes. It was the Wild Cat, with double full backs.

'This could be interesting,' Sena thought. He told the offense what the play was in the huddle, going behind Center in shotgun formation. Shin and Greg were his full backs. He took the snap, trying to go up the middle as Shin and Greg ran in front of him. The defensive line was holding strong, but with Shin and Greg, the force was too great. The defensive line tumbled, forcing Kyle, the only linebacker, to step back, opening up room. Once Sena passed the line, a corner back was on his right. Sena lifted his elbow, pushing the corner away. Then Kyle took him on.

Kyle Eggnatz vs. Eyeshield 21 (Sena)

Kyle stood in a linebacker stance, his upper legs parallel with the ground. Sena twisted, initiating a Puma Dash. Kyle exploded out with his hips, grabbing Sena's waist. Sena, presented with Kyle, continued his spin, using pure force to break through. "This power, you cannot possess it." Kyle said in disbelief, falling off Sena's body defeated.

"Correction, this is my power limit," Sena responded. "I might not be powerful, but my legs have gained enough power to break past you. I have seen you get past Shin and Doug. Yet when presented with me on defense, you failed. Now you know why, I focused on power last change of possession. Lion Dash!" Sena yelled as he pushed his way through Kyle, who flailed as he whipped around Sena, losing his grip.

Victory: Sena

Past Kyle, Sena was presented with another challenge, three corner backs, one 2 feet in front of him. Using the Puma Dash (ghost moves with added power and speed), he got past with ease. The other two corners formed a wall, trying to double tackle Sena. They were numbered 11 and 15.

Numbers 11 & 15 vs. Eyeshield 21

Both 11 and 15 came at Sena standing next to each other with little room in between. Sena couldn't run to the outside, or they would surely get him. His only route was to take them head on. Sena went for the smaller of the two, number 11. Standing closer to one of them, the other closed in, trying to prevent the movement and ease into the tackle. Sena, with speed and power, used a Lion Dash to cut back and hit the middle of the two, breaking through. "This is my power, power only Eyeshield 21 can possess," Sena said, remembering the running of Yamato and his Caesar Rush. With the Lion Dash, the fear of Eyeshield 21 could live on in America once again. The fear tacklers have of the power run.

Victory: Sena

Sena ran the ball in for a touchdown, looking up at the waving American flag positioned at the Wild Forest playing field at Plant High.

"Dagad? What a wonder. Sena has reawakened his Eyeshield 21 spirit, using a run similar to the Eyeshield 21 of two years ago from Notre Damè in Texas. While only in middle school, that eyeshield far surpassed many high school players. He moved back to Japan the next year, where Sena met him. Convinced to try out America, Sena is here now, but not once has he had to live up to a name until now. Eyeshield 21 is born again in that Sena combined all aspects of running in one fluid rush, speed, power, technique, and will. Before, Sena had lacked several points, which is why Rush of Manatee was able to catch him, as well as Kyle earlier this game." Mr. Daze commented, reading from a copy of Rise Magazine. "The score is now 9-7, Lakeland still leads. But with Eyeshield 21 finally reawaken from his slumber; will the Druids be able to compete?"

Back on defense, Sena stole the show, making all the tackles in the center, while Fred and Steve made the outside tackles. Fred stood up after taking down Kyle for a loss after a failed run on the outside, shouting, "Nothing can go to the outside!" Kyle attempted another run in Fred's direction, using Plight moves as he went. "I have seen this motion. In such short distances little dude, you cannot win." Kyle disappeared as he normally would, as if by magic. However, instead of appearing behind Kyle, he appeared on the ground, belly down. Fred had caught him mid finesse move, and dropped him similar to the way Visca did in the season game. Fred stood over Kyle, commenting, "Does that hurt? You got injured last time someone did that to you dude. Run up my alley, and you will be injured." The Druids offense had failed. They punted the ball, the Plant Pumas receiving it with 49 yards to the end zone.

Sena decided to use another play on the set coach gave them. It was a fake run. Sena presented it to the offense. They all nodded in agreement. Sena scanned the field, seeing the corners were a bit more run heavy, leaning in more than they would if one of them was covering a receiver. He took the snap, noticing all four started a blitz. 'This is perfect' Sena though, handing the ball to Greg as he took on a block from one of the faster corner backs. Shin took on two corners at once, pancaking both in the process. Greg eyed the field, seeing Kyle was covering Wakeen like butter (slippery coverage). He shot a spiral in the direction, knowing Wakeen would get it for the gain. Kyle jumped across, stretching his arm wide, using his fast finesse reflexes to get in position. Wakeen started at him, "What are you doing kid? That ball is mine, no matter how much you try. Greg has a special pass, a curve ball. Watch …" he said. He pointed at the ball as it curved away from Kyle's jumping coverage.

"A curve pass?" Mr. Daze announced in wonder. "Why is this not in any of the magazines? Greg Bower seems to possess a unique to Florida High School passing ability, the curve. Wakeen easily catches the ball, having an open field. He scores a touchdown easily. The score is now 14-9, the Pumas have finally come back."


	30. Chapter 30

**Down 30: To Victory: Druids? Aquinas Makes Themselves Known**

"A stunner we have here tonight. While predicted the Druids would win the game, the Plant Pumas have come back from behind, taking the lead 14-9. Here is the recap of the third quarter, read by local Jan Junice" Mr. Daze announced.

Jan, having been on vacation for most of December, came back to watch the second game of the conference playoffs. She had an orange tan, Sena could see. "While the first half was rather eventful, the third quarter was very slow. Unlike in the first half, the Pumas ran clock consuming plays, such as the middle run, draining half a minute each run, failing to get good yardage simply due to the Druid Court covering the inside run. On the other side, the Druids simply could not get anything hold, trying to run, failing to Eyeshied 21. It seems Shin, number 40, seems to be getting his grove back, having tackles Kyle successfully, beating what was once said to be undefeatable, the Plight of the Wizard. The Wild Forest is working perfectly, closing down all runs. Even the nose guard was getting in on the action, with number 63, Mike Keivan, forcing his way past the Druid center, gaining a tackle for a loss."

"Nice job Jan. Jan Junice goes to Plant High, and hopes her school can get to the top at the national level. With that out of the way, the final quarter is about to begin. Will Eyeshield 21 and Seijuro Shin prove too much for the Lakeland Druids, or will Kyle and the Druid Court overrun the Wild Puma Offense? Find out now, as the Pumas have the ball after a punt at their own 3 yard line, facing a safety possibility."

Coach Finkle had advised Sena to use regular power plays when pushed back into the end zone. To change it up, Sena handed Greg the book, "Regular quarterback set, coach orders." Greg nodded, going under Carson, Sena and Shin set up behind in a W-Form, Fred beside Shin. The Druid defense shuttered, confused. Greg took the snap, setting up for a pass as Sena and Fred went out for passes. The line stood firm. Greg then winked at Shin, who had been blocking for him. Seeing no open receivers (four corners covered receivers), he handed the ball off to Shin.

Shin looked ahead, seeing the line opening up a gap. Kyle stood in the gap, with small open space on both sides. 'If Sena, the light footed kid from Japan, can power rush this kid, why not me, the power tackler of Japan?' Shin thought, running at full force at Kyle. Kyle buckled, expecting a forceful run. Shin didn't disappoint, hitting him with his shoulders pointed downwards, legs running at full speed. Kyle rolled over his shoulders, flipping. Kyle lost his grip, failing to tackle Shin. He was taken down by a cornerback up the field. Shin got a 20 yard gain.

Kyle hadn't gotten up after being run over by Shin. He laid flat on his stomach, motionless. An official time out was called in order for him to get to his feet. Shin commented, "The boy stood firm, I figured he would have stopped me in some way." After an announcement from Mr. Daze, Kyle got back onto the field, limping slightly. He was going to fight on.

Shin walked over to Sena, "He has only one more true play left. You'll run it up the middle like last time. Since he is weak, he will try to use his finesse. The problem with that is the more finesse used, the worse an injury is." Sena understood. To secure the win, he had to run up the middle and make Kyle take himself out.

Kyle was moving back and forth, left and right as Greg said his cadence (words said prior to hike). Sena received the handoff, running through an open hole in the line formed from the offensive line and Shin and Fred blocking. Shin and Fred blocked both rushing cornerbacks, allowing Sena to take on Kyle, who had remained in his position of zone.

Kyle vs. Eyeshield 21 (Sena)

Sena rushed through, seeing Kyle. Kyle stretched out his arm, grabbing cloth as Sena cut reverse. Sena had been caught. But his spirit wouldn't let him go down, using his legs to push through Kyle's tackle. It was the Lion Dash, dragging Kyle along for the ride. Shin saw the moment, ramming into Kyle as he was contorted the most. Kyle finally let go, cries of agony pain horrifying Sena as he ran the ball for a touchdown.

Victory: Eyeshield 21 (Sena)

"Well, that is all folks. Once Kyle was taken out of the game by Sena and Shin, the Druids really lost their composure. Seijuro Shin accidently took Kyle out of the game with a perfectly placed block, pushing Kyle off of Sena as he ran," Mr. Daze announced in glory after the game clock winded to zero. The scoreboard read 28-12, the Druids gaining one more field goal to end their scoring. Greg saved his curve pass for another game, hoping it wouldn't be picked up on. Yet, Mr. Daze made sure to highlight it greatly, "that curve pass sure was something. I wonder why Greg Bower didn't use it again, instead opting for a game finishing touchdown pass to Fred Holyfield, the tight end."

Kyle congratulated Sena as they shook hands, "You played better tonight. That rush, I couldn't defend it, and using my finesse got me like this. It wasn't your fault; finesse has its limits Sena. Go on and defeat Aquinas for me, then take on the Colts, defeat them too." Sena agreed, Shin coming from behind agreeing as well.

"Sorry I had to do that Kyle, but if I didn't, you would have gotten hurt much more trying to go on," he said.

"No worries Shin, it is that attitude you need to beat Aquinas, the passing team of the state."

"Aquinas? We are playing them next?" Sena asked.

Shin responded, "They are a good team, their ace wears number 41, backwards. His name is Devin House, the middle linebacker and quarterback. He makes great tackles and can pass with 95 percent accuracy. Compared to Greg's 75 percent, Devin is a godsend. His longest airtime pass was a 60 yard pass, the play earning a touchdown against the Everglades Gators weeks ago." Sena thought of Hiruma, asking if Devin is better. Shin stared for a second, saying, "By far, he has athletic ability and the smarts."

Kyle, in his crutches, nodded, mentioning, "Devin is going to be the warm-up for the Colts. If you guy lose, Aquinas will lose to the Colts. You are the only team capable of beating the Colts at this level. Beat Devin and the Dragon Knights." Sena and Shin nodded, hoping to sneak in on a practice of the Dragon Warriors to see the action. The next day, Wakeen took Sena and Shin to spy on Aquinas practice to get more prepared. Aquinas was within the Sarasota area, a few miles away from Plant High.

Aquinas High had a large gate at the entrance of the football field. The team was practicing on the field. The gate had a giant dragon in the center, with a swordsman station on the dragon's back. Shin commented, "The Dragon warrior is their mascot, it is easily seen with this gate. If we hope to spy on the team, we must stay here." Sena could barely see the practice, but he could hear all the chatter.

"Good job Devin."

"Devin, nice pass."

There was no mention of the plays they used, but after ten minutes of listening, Shin told Wakeen to follow him past the gate, "Sena, both of us need to see this, they are getting ready to start their offense, where we can see how good Devin is. You shouldn't come, as you will most likely be rushing the whole time."

Sena wouldn't stand for that, "No, I want to see Devin House throw." Nothing Shin or Wakeen could say was going to change his mind. The three snuck past the large gate to under the bleachers. They were able to see from the cracks in between rows. Devin took the snap, creeping back setting up a pocket. In a second, all Sena could see was the ball out of Devin's hands, almost 20 yards up the field, high. The ball flew on its own, Devin only being the launch pad.

"There it is, the Ninja Throw," Shin said. "He throws the ball so fast, the eyes miss the motion. But he isn't quick, which is his one weakness. If you cover him, he won't throw it. Devin's motion is nearly twice as fast at Kid's, but his reactions are only half. A stable rush at the top speed, Sena, should be able to stop him." Shin then whispered to Wakeen, him nodding in agreement. "Sena, during practice, I'm going to show my ultimate rush technique. Wakeen will act as Devin, being the same build as him.

"Ultimate Technique?" Sena asked?

"Yes, the ultimate rushing technique, what will put your change of pace to shame. I have yet to use it because I have yet to require it. It is the Devil's Fork"


End file.
